


Blue Bolt and the Birth of the Warlock

by ShadowMystic



Series: Blue Bolt Adventures [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Murder, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: The city of Idris is corrupted by gangs and power hungry tyrants.After ten years of absence Alec Lightwood has returned to fulfil his destiny.By day he's stinking rich and running the family business. Trying to juggle competitors and a meddling Journalist.By night he's The Blue Bolt. A crime fighter armed with ancient gifts and the heart of a warrior.This will be a multi-chapter, multi-part series!Heros/Villains both positively psychotic and downright ridiculous!(Loosely based on existing Superhero characters with plenty of references!)





	1. The Beginning

“It’s been a difficult road. This victory has been for my Mother and Father who put their heart and soul into this company. Thank you everyone for your trust in me, your support in the future of Idris and believing that I can help light the way for future generations…I will work now with Mr Starkweather to make this company great once more...Thank you”

_ “Mr Lightwood!” _

Dressed to the nines in his designer suit, jacket slung over his shoulder as he hurried down the steps of the courthouse, Alec was ecstatic with the results of the court ruling, but he had a lot of work do to both within  _ his _ company and outside on the streets.

_ “Lightwood! Over here!” _

Reporters surrounded him, microphones thrust in his direction, security covering all angles to ensure none of them could touch or get too close.

_ “Alec! What do you thing of th-” _

Holding a hand up to wave to his adoring public he offered the perfect PR smile before slipping into the black bentley waiting for him, door slamming shut on the noise outside, tinted windows shielding him. Slipping the sunglasses from his face, tossing them onto the leather seat beside him, the screeching of tires and jolt of the car told him he was clear.

“Where to now sir?”

“Straight home please Sebastian… I’ve had enough for one day”

“Very well sir” The young driver gave a thumbs up, straightening his hat.

\---

“-ink about the rumours about your partner?!” Magnus tried to grab the man’s attention as he got in his waiting car, groaning and flicking on his dictaphone, rewinding it, popping in his earphones and stepping back from the dispersing crowds.

“Well that was one big fail” He mumbled into the holes for the microphone. “Ten years since he left to stay with distant cousins...two months since he came home” Magnus hoisted his backpack up, pressing his glasses up his nose and getting to the steps of the courthouse.

“Alec Lightwood has taken back control from Starkweather...It seemed all too easy...” Magnus opened his phone running over the address from an anonymous tipster. “What are you up to Starkweather…” He frowned and put the phone away, heading home.

\----

Alec tossed his jacket over the back of a leather armchair, collapsing onto it and picking up the paperweight from the side of it. Rolling it around in between his hands watching the room reflected in its warped image.

The Lightwood mansion was almost derelict. Up until a year ago his sister lived here. She’d moved out now to be closer to the city, but when Alec returned a couple of months ago he decided this was where he’d rebuild his parent’s legacy. From the ground up if he had to where it all began. Mr Starkweather had done his best, for that Alec was forever in his debt for stepping in.

Whistling out into the empty halls he put the paperweight back down, springing to his feet and heading upstairs, skipping the steps themselves to scale the wall, clutching the wooden panels and pushing off his feet to twist round and up over the railing. 

“Sir” Alec was now perched on the bannister, arm outstretched to the light fitting. “Please be careful”

Alec smirked as Sebastian was removing his driving gloves, coat and hat.

“Aren’t I always?” He pushed off and swung across, hanging for a moment before throwing himself off to the second floor window sill, sitting down in front of the grand window above the entranceway. One of his favourite spots to look out on the skyline from the hills of the Lightwood land around his home. 

“Will you be out tonight? Or shall I prepare I prepare supper?”

“I’ll be out...there’s far too much to do” He breathed out and pressed a hand to the glass.

“Far too much that isn’t your responsibility Sir”

“Maybe not...but someone needs to do what the police can’t”

“Still not your responsibility Sir..but enjoy the hunt nonetheless...I’ll prepare your gear”

“Yeah yeah..thanks” Alec waved his hand and lay on his back looking to the ceiling. Sebastian was wise beyond his years. Only a couple of years younger than Alec he took it upon himself to act as his guardian on his return. His father was one of the casualties alongside his parents all those years ago. Alec felt it was his duty to keep an eye on him in return.

\---

Magnus squinted at the address on his phone, taking his glasses off to clean them before checking again. He was definitely in the right place. Looking up at the large factory he reached a door already slightly ajar. Using his small frame to slip inside, tugging his vest as it caught on a large nail.

“Urgh” He groaned and got free examining the hole. His Mother was going to kill him. Walking further in he lit up the torch on his phone. “Hello?” He called out, the echo was unnerving. Following the steps up to the second floor he took a glance over the edge or the walkway. Large tankards and barrels of a slightly sparkling water, pulling his tie off and lying on his front he lowered it down dipping it in and pulling it back up, sniffing the liquid. Smelt metallic. Coughing on the fumes from it he ran his fingers over it, running the gloopy consistency between his fingers. Gold flecks shone through. Eyes widening. What was this?

Magnus has spent the last two years of his career investigating Starkweather and the corruption he brought to Lightwood Inc.

“Is this the answer you wanted Journalist?” 

Magnus jumped banging the back of his head on the bar and hissing holding it as he stood up, shining his light out into the darkness.

“Who-Who’s there” He used his other hand to grip onto his car keys between his fingers. “Are y-you the one wh-who sent me t-this a-a-address?” He stuttered out shifting round to try and get a glimpse of the man who spoke.

“Yes”

“S-so you w-want to help?”

“No...What I want...is for your meddling to end...you were just an annoyance at first...but now people are talking a little too loud these days” a dark figure stepped forward, he was much taller than Magnus who was shaking on his legs, gripping the keys tighter behind him.

“The public deserves to k-know the truth” Magnus tried to stand his ground against the bully in front of him. He’d come this far in his investigation. He couldn’t back down now.

“I was hoping you’d be more reasonable Bane” Before Magnus could speak he was shoved hard, throwing his arm out and catching the man’s hand with his keys on the way down, tumbling down and straight into the vat, sinking to the bottom with a thick splash.

Clawing up and grabbing at the edge he gasped for a breath, he couldn’t see, his eyes burning as he coughed up whatever the substance was.

The man gripped his bleeding hand and growled, grabbing a cable and ripping it straight from the wall, sparks flying out angrily from the torn end. Magnus used his fingers to try and pull the mix from his eyes, his vision blurred and he tried to make out the glowing above him, getting closer and closer, until the pain shot through his entire being, his screams drowned out as he slipped back from the edge back into the shining mass.

 

Wiping his hands the man looked down as the sparks flew in the water, the journalist was a necessary casualty. Unfortunate. But necessary. As he left into the night, the vat began to bubble and hiss, steam rising as a golden crusted hand thrust out and gripped the edge.


	2. In the Palm of his Hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange changes start to show with Magnus, while Alec tries to steer the company in the right direction.

Alec stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his blue bandana across his face, dusting off the creases in his top.

“The more I look at you...the more you look like Sub Zero” Sebastian smirked from where he was leaning on the doorway to the bedroom. In his hand he held a blue and black baton. “It’s good as new...just a little grubby” He held it out as Alec adjusted his gloves, he took the baton and slipped it into his thigh holster. “Be careful out there sir”

“Don’t worry yourself about me...worry about how soon we can get the attic sorted…then we’ll flip this so we have the advantage” He patted his friend’s shoulder and left the room, moving gracefully down the stairs and pulling a black hood up over his head to cover his hair.  The attic was set to be a base of operations of sort.

\---

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!”

Magnus dropped his rucksack onto the floor as he shut the door behind him, his head was still spinning.

“Magnus Bane are you _drunk_?!” The woman was practically half the size of him but this didn’t stop her as she man handled his shoulders to bring her to his level, using her thumbs to push his eyelids up and having a look at his bloodshot and glassy eyes.

“Mum please”

“Don’t Mum please me young man” She gave him a little smack on the back of the head, causing him to groan. “To bed! I’m cancelling the WiFi for the rest of the week”

“I need that to work!”

“You should’ve thought of that before you decided to just rock in at 4 in the morning, didn’t respond to my calls or messages...before you made me fear for my son’s safety” Her voice cracked as she pulled him into her arms sobbing, he sighed and stroked his hand through her hair.

“Mum...I’m alright...I can look after myself…”

“I know...I just...with your work…”

“Shh...shhh...come on...you go back to bed...I promise I’ll stay in tonight...we can watch the Golden Girl reruns together you recorded?” He smiled as she nodded and wiped her eyes on a handkerchief. Waiting until she was gone from the room he grabbed his bag again taking deep breaths and getting into the bathroom.

_What the hell happened?!_ Grabbing his broken glasses he threw them to the side dragging water from the tap to splash over his face. Taking paracetamol from the cabinet and knocking two back he looked over his face in the mirror. He didn’t look any different. Eyes bloodshot, holding the back of his head he felt the blood from where he’d bumped his head at dried. He switched on the shower and started to strip down, stepping up and under the spray he carefully began to scrub the dirt and chemical marks from his skin. Checking across to the mirror above the sink he looked over his thin frame and checked for anything left.

Later on when he was lying in bed, he thought back to the night. He remembered being pushed over the railing but after that he woke up by the docks, covered in dirt and feeling like he’d been on a heavy drinking binge. What was in those vats. Against his better judgement he knew he’d have to go back there. Just not yet, he was still terrified from the clear attempt on his life. He’d have to lay low for a while.

\---

It was looking to be a promising night, like always, Alec already stopped a couple of muggings. It was only when he heard a scream off on the lower side of the city he stood up where he was perched on a rooftop, starting to head towards the sound he passed across balconies and gutterings without a single footstep to be heard. Incredibly light on his feet when he needed to be. Reaching the definite source moments later he looked down to see four men surrounding a young girl. It was raining by this point and she looked scared half to death. Hardly surprising.

The girl had her handbag swinging it trying to keep them back, a pepper spray in the other. The men were just getting closer, assessing the best course of action Alec checked his weapons. There was no need for them, the men were unarmed and on close inspection nothing more than a couple of thugs with dark intentions.

Jumping down he landed on the shoulders of the one at the back, his skins pushing him down to the ground with a thud, his body had crumpled under the force and knocked him unconscious. The other three had turned round at the commotion and began shouting abuse, running over.

One kick, two punches and finally a palm to the chest of a man now on the ground. Three men now writhing in pain and discomfort while the fourth was still sleeping like a baby.

“T-Thank you” Alec took a deep breath and centered himself once more, turning to the woman who was now stood looking at the men on the floor, she was soaked to the skin. “What did you do?” She was clearly trying to comprehend the speed in which Alec had carried out the attacks.

He looked around. He’d kicked baldy in the gut...punched the guy with no teeth’s arm from it’s socket...then punched that guy trying to crawl away in the family jewels...then proceeded to push baldy back down when he tried to foolishly come at him again with a pocket knife.

Alec shook his head and didn’t realise the woman was now directly next to him. Stepping back he looked down to her, she was small, her hair was auburn but could easily be a bright orange when dry.

“Where do you live?” He asked as she was holding herself.

“Just a couple of blocks away”

Alec nodded.

“Head home..I’ll keep an eye on you from up top” With that he headed to the wall and scaled up it, gripping onto loose bricks and edges of window frames. The girl watched him go and grinned, heading home as quick as she could feeling a warming sense of safety. Approaching her apartment building she stopped to look up. The mystery masked man was perched on the top of the porch.

“Can I kiss the man who saved my life?” She grinned up fluttering her eyelashes. Alec felt himself nearly slip from where he was.

“No...you can’t” He said bluntly before disappearing into the night, the girl laughed and looked around before running into her home.

When Alec returned home drenched he threw off all the heavy damp cloths, dropping down in just his boxers by the already lit fire. Sebastian was a good guy. Alec would give him a day off in return for his loyalty but he knew he wouldn’t last a day without his assistance.

The past few weeks had been much like tonight. Heading out into the city stopping petty crimes and causing a general nuisance for the gangs who currently ‘ruled’ the city. Alec was waiting for the right break, the right person to interrogate. He was trying to be careful and weigh up each gang and see which parts of the underground they ran. Attacking them head on was going to be a mistake. They called themselves the Downworlders from what he could already tell, branching off into smaller gangs that were involved in arms dealing, drugs, blackmail, fraud and hired muscle. Each group were always trying to best the other, at each other’s throats.

\---

Magnus woke up around 5 hours later, his mind clear he felt much better already. His body felt energized. He didn’t remember even falling asleep. Getting up and going into the bathroom he looked at his face, turning it side to side and frowning. His acne had cleared up entirely and his skin looked a lot smoother. Whatever was in those vats they were definitely good for your complexion.

As he went to turn on the shower he knocked the side of his shoulder on the glass door, stepping back for a moment and looking down at his arms before giving it a feel. Had his shoulder swollen? It wouldn’t be surprising given the beating he’d gone through last night.

Lifting his shirt off carefully in case he had any damage he choked a gasp and stumbled back. His thin, lanky frame was now broad, muscular and looked like he’d been working out his entire life.

Just as he was pushing his trousers down he had a minor freak out and something popped on his hand causing a static shock, holding his hand up with a high pitched shriek there was a sudden burst of ‘glitter’? From the centre of his palm, gasping and closing his hand again watching it as it slowly fluttered down.

“Wh-wha…” Hearing the banging on the bathroom door from his Mother snapped his out of his moment and he checked his palm again, nothing happening. The evidence that it was real was all over the counter, down the mirror and on the tiled floor. Gather it all up as quick as he could and pushing it down the sink he washed his hands as best he could, trying to see a hole where it might’ve shot from but found nothing.

Magnus needed some normality. He had a shower, ignored his reflection and the way his ass was now breathtaking, if he did say so himself. He grabbed his work and kissed his Mum goodbye, the office would help everything turn back to his ‘boring’ life before he pushed his nose a little too far into the cookie jar.

\---

“There’s far too many rundown and derelict buildings on the East side of the city…” Alec was sat in his board room surrounded by the ten directors, Hodge to his right where he belonged.

“Mr Lightwood with all due respect...we don’t have the resources to worry about the East Side” One of the older members of the board spoke up.

“Maybe not...but we can generate those resources by halting the work being carried out on the casino and put the money to where it really matters”

A couple of murmurs of indecision, something that was very popular right now with stuck up businessmen.

“Alec” Hodge put his hand on his wrist looking to him before back to the board. “Gentleman please...there could be good from this...the Casino will be finished in time...If Mr Lightwood believes the East Side needs assistance then the least we can do is take a look into it”

“Thanks” Alec mumbled to his friend and took a deep breath as the murmurs stopped.

“All I’m saying is that it would provide housing for the already bursting aid centres...maybe even give opportunity for new businesses to open” Alec put his hands together, twiddling his thumbs. He didn’t do all this snobbish meeting malarky. But he knew what he wanted. He wanted to take control of the East Side from the drug addicts who littered the abandoned buildings. Get the men help and put a dent in the dealings.

“Very well...We’ll speak with finance and see what can be spared and work on a brief of what you might want to do there...We’re eager to hear your propositions” Will Herondale, one of the younger board members was one of Hodge’s apprentices. Alec admitted the man’s business sense in having allies everywhere was beyond smart.

When the morning meeting adjourned Alec sat eating lunch with Hodge who was stroking his beard and looking across the city.

“I admire your ambition Alec...your father would’ve been proud” He smiled round as Alec shrugged. “But the East Side is the main business grounds for the Downworld...to interrupt that would cause a rift in the peace we’ve established with them.

Alec Scoffed.

“I’m sorry but I don’t _want_ peace with them...I don’t want them breathing down our necks without even being here...they need to stop or they need to leave”

“Be careful Alec...I’d hate for those words to be heard by the wrong ears” He frowned and rubbed his temple, sipping his coffee. Alec shook his head and put his feet up on his desk.

“When I was staying with the Penhallows I learnt there was no such thing as the _wrong_ ears...everyone needs to say what they feel...speak their minds...if there can be solutions without violence and destruction then we need to pursue them...there’s no use rolling over and surrendering to moraless criminals...that’s not how I want my parent’s legacy to continue...we need to step up and _do_ something”

Hodge took a moment to listen and then smiled.

“I couldn’t agree more...You’ve come back to us wise beyond your years...Europe did you good... I imagine that having high a moral standing isn’t all you learnt in your time out there..I imagine there’s many more skills you’ve developed” He raised his brow and sat on the chair in front of Alec’s desk, continuing to eat.

“More than you could ever imagine…” Alec smirked.


	3. Blue Bolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle brings a gift round as Magnus tries to control his new power

****

Magnus scrubbed his body for the second time that day, this time in the showers at work. They were filthy and run down but he didn’t have a choice against the potential germs. The Daily Angel was the leading tabloid paper in Idris, Magnus was one of their top journalists and worked harder than most to get facts without twisting the truth. The warehouse had been a key lead into the Lightwood corruption and he’d be heading straight back over after removing  _ all _ the sparkles that had stuck to his skin after another glittery mass burst out of his palm when he opened the package with his new stationary in a little too quickly, not leaving him in the good books with those around him.

Now he was pacing around drying himself off debating whether he should be going to the hospital with this. It was clear his body was having some kind of reaction. He was allergic to bees...peanuts...seafood...he didn’t remember consuming ANY of these ingredients in the last couple of days. Not bothering to dry his shoulder length hair he tied it back into it’s usual messy bun on the back of his head, dressing and grabbing his rucksack.

“Bane!” a voice bellowed out from his office door causing the journalist to skid to a halt by the door in.

“Victor!” He grinned round and gave him a peace sign. “Can’t stop! Story to chase!” Leaving his boss where he stood to boil over like a full kettle he threw himself out the door and down towards the subway. In a sudden burst of curiosity he stopped at the top of the steps, deciding he would see how far he could run. Put his new found body to the test.

Around two blocks later he decided glitter-bombs were clearly more his thing...Panting and grasping his knees he slumped down to the subway once more. He’d be at the docks and home with plenty of time for his date with the Golden Girls.

\---

Alec was sat in the drawing room with Sebastian, watching amused as his sister was pulling various strange looking pieces of clothing out. Isabelle was the definition of elegance, class and sophistication. One of her 5 inch designer kitten heels currently up in the air as she was leaning almost fully into the box she’d dragged round. It was only when she pulled out something that looked like a boot that the penny dropped.

Alec leapt up and grabbed the edges of the box, peering in starting to help unload. Flashes of black and blue were coming into sight before his eyes landed on a bag of blue liquid.

“What’s this?” He jiggled it, only to have it snatched off him.

“Don’t you’ll burst it…” Her painted red lips curled as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

“It’s all very much like Christmas Sir...but when’s the floor show?” Sebastian smirked from where he was leaning on the back of the armchair where Alec had been previously.

“Right now” Isabelle stood up and grabbed a handful of the clothes, pushing them into his arms and dragging him behind the Japanese silk screen.

A few grumbles and irritated voices later and Isabelle came out, sitting in the chair and grinning up at Sebastian. 

“Come on big bro!” She called out hands together, Sebastian’s eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips as Alec stepped out.

His arm and leg muscles showing prominently beneath the black bodysuit, black knee boots with blue trim and sole that matched the black gloves. His upper body a figure hugging blue tunic, a short black cape on the right hand side that hung just to his elbow. Finally his face was covered with his trademark bandanna, this time fixed round his neck and head, held in place with a black band over the top and another round the back. 

“Well?” He stood holding his hands out.

Sebastian smirked and looked at Izzy who looked nothing but giddy.

“It’s very...tight…”

Alec growled and pulled the bandanna down.

“I  _ told _ you”

“It fits you perfectly so just stop being such a brat...you look every bit the super sexy hero now...you can still wear your holster, belt and body belt so…” She shrugged getting up and opening the liquid bag taking two fingers into it before moving closer to him. “Duck down” He leant towards her as she ran the fingers to make a blue coated quiff at the front of his hair coming down his forehead a little. “There...the little things make all the difference! Plus this stuffs bullet proof…” She gave his chest a pat. “Wasn’t cheap either...” She winked and gathered up bits into the boxes. “No more cheap joggers and holey sweaters for this guy”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked around Alec a little, looking him up and down. “I guess she’s right...it’s definitely ‘hot’” He smirked as Alec shook his head. “Which means no one will ever guess it’s you” 

Alec gasped and gave him a shove. 

“Fucking jerk” He grumbled going back behind the screen to change. “Need somewhere to hang it up..”

“Plus it rolls up to fit in your briefcase no problem” Isabelle quipped from where she was pushing the box back out the door.

“I’ll do a test run later on” Alec called out. “Have my weapons ready for tonight”

“Of course Sir” Sebastian turned to head towards the armoury, pulling the bust of Robert Lightwood and causing two cabinets to flip over, revealing a line up of blue and black batons in varying sizes, as well as a few little things such as rope, netting. A mini arsenal for catching the ‘bad guys’. Running his hands down each one, Sebastian was in his own private awe of them. Much like he was of the man who they belonged to.

Alec had returned from Europe with these ancient and rare gifts that only his powers within could activate. Picking up the baton he ran his hands around the ends and smiled fondly. This was the weapon which gave him his alter ego. The Blue Bolt. Defender of the Defenseless, fighter of justice in Idris. The first time he was shown this power was what made Sebastian leave his grief for his father, his family. He knew he had to be by the side of this man and help in any way he could.

\----

Magnus pushed back the door to the warehouse once more, it was considerably easier than it had been last time. It must be the biceps he now had practically ripping his t shirt beneath his sweater vest and blazer, he needed new clothes that fit his new size. 

Adjusting his glasses as he pushed through the gap, jumping with a cry as something dropped on the other side. Just a plank of wood. The echo that it made was enough to set off the disappointment. He was too late. The whole area cleared, empty. In just one night and day? How was that even possible? Walking to the centre, he knelt down to where there was the only evidence. The shining liquid. Touching it he felt a shudder run through his body, the small puddle slipped up his arm laying it into a film as he gasped and pulled up his blazer turning his forearm as it seeped into his skin, absorbed into his veins.

Magnus had no idea what was happening to him. He only hoped his end goal with this story would provide the answers. A loud crash travelled through the room causing Magnus to jump and cry out in surprise before loud bangs shot out of both his palms, cascades of glitter burst out in gold and purple. Stumbling back Magnus panted and held his hands on the floor pushing back as it kept coming, he tried to close his palms, do something but it didn’t stop. Feeling his body draining his eyes slipped shut.

\----

Guns. If there’s one thing Alec hated. It was guns. Especially when they were aimed at him.  His sister promised him the material of his suit was bulletproof, but up against a fair few pistols and the odd machine gun he didn’t want to try that out just yet. 

Jumping from lamp-post to lamp-post he threw himself into a rolling landing through a nearby window, the barrage of bullets shattering the neighbouring windows. This was the only time he was thankful that the East Side was so run down and derelict. No civilian casualties.

Unhooking his baton from the thigh holster he held the centre before flicking it out, two shots of blue electricity burst out either side, creating a bow. Holding his hands to the bow he pulled his fingers back and a blue static arrow point came out from beneath. Lying on his back he aimed the electric arrow through the gap in the stones from where the building was close to collapsing and closed his eyes.

As soon as they opened his eyes shone with a blue to match his weapons, his mind buzzing with the noise, singling out the armed men one by one, fingers dancings against the arrowhead as if mapping out their positions. He drew his arm back, letting the arrow go with a breath he’d been holding. Throwing himself up as the bright light shot down to the centre of the men. The arrow piercing the ground and setting off static shots around them, in effect it was like using a taser, just a hell of a lot more fabulous as Alec. No. The Blue Bolt landed gracefully from the upper levels, walking over to run his fingers over the arrow still sparking, not causing any effect to it’s creator. The arrow vanished, putting the now reduced down baton away he moved swiftly to the leader of the group, grabbing him by the collar hoisting him up. His glowing eyes looking straight into the man’s who was groaning with small charred marks around his cheeks where the static had whipped at his skin.

“What brought you to the East Side” He gave him a little shake to get his attention. Alec’s height proving an advantage as the man’s feet were barely grazing the floor.

“W-who are you?!”

“I asked first” He growled and waiting for the man to stop whimpering.

“B-Business…”

“Downworld Business?”

“You don’t know who you’re messing with freak” He breathed out.

“Neither do you...clearly…” He felt a sharp jab to his spine jutting forward a little before another whoosh and a bullet going straight between the man’s eyes, dropping him like hot coal and looking round Alec held his hands out, fingers dancing in the air as he focused on the source. The silhouette of a fleeing assassin. The sound of sirens put a frustrating stop to his pursuit as he scrambled up and scaled the side of the building, looking down at the man whose body lay amongst his colleagues, eyes extinguished of their glow. Sighing and heading home. 

\----

Throwing off his bandanna and letting his gear drop, Alec let out an angry cry, kicking his arm chair over.

“Rough night?” Sebastian walked over in his dressing gown, pressing a finger to a slight scorch mark on Alec’s suit. “So..It  _ is _ bulletproof after all” He whistled to show how impressed his was. Picking up the items Alec had dropped so carelessly.

“Fucking shit night Seb…A man was killed” Sebastian was about to speak when he was cut of. “Not by me...the man knew something...something big enough to be assassinated to keep his mouth shut...This isn’t just petty crimes...it can’t be” He sighed and rubbed his temples once his gloves were removed. This was the first time someone had died in front of him. It wasn’t a sight he wanted to see again but it wasn’t one that would scare him away from his end goal. He’d just have to work that extra bit to make sure his actions made a difference, both as the head of the most powerful company in the state by day, and at night as The Blue Bolt. He was given his powers for a reason. This had to be it.

\---

Magnus shot up from the ground panting, looking around as he was lying on what seemed to be three inches of glitter, the warehouse floor was covered. Checking his palms he sighed and dropped back onto the metallic bed he’d made. The ground began to rumble and soon the glitter began to slip back into his body, sitting up again with surprising speed he ran his hands over the ground, watching as it all fluttered and went back into him. Closing his palms and taking a deep breath he stopped the action. Opening his palm again and letting go, the ‘hoovering’ continued until he was now standing, holding his hands out and drawing it all in at speed, his eyes in awe starting to laugh and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Whatever happened to him was like some bizarre otherworldly dream. His eyesight began to blur as he winced feeling a little sick, taking off his glasses he realised that  _ they _ had been causing the problem! Gasping and pushing them off and on he confirmed it to be true. Pocketing them quickly as he rolled up his sleeves wondering if this worked in reverse.

Closing his eyes and un clenching his palms he felt the sharp popping sensation at his palms and gasped as a small burst shot out of the glitter, closing his palms and stopping it almost instantaneously. This was controllable after all.

\---

An hour later after releasing and consuming the glitter in his veins he felt a little...different. No he felt very different. Taking off his blazer and sweater vest he ripped the sleeves from his shirt. Biting his lip and walking to the edge of the warehouse, looking over his reflection in the dirty glass, placing two fingers to his eyebrow he smirked as the glitter coated it, shaking his head to dust it off once more he ran his hands through his long hair and watched it light up with the street lamps outside, gold shimmering through the black.

A purr escaped his throat which seemed to snap him out of his trance, leaving him panting confused and shaking his head to get rid of the glitter in his hair he looked at his ripped top and blushed brightly. He didn’t have any recollection of doing this. Checking the time on his phone he swore and grabbed his things and barging out the door onto the docks and away. His Mum was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!  
> Alec meets Magnus


	4. Hodge the Dodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus isn't feeling himself...  
> Alec gets suspicious...

Magnus was slumped in the chair at work, typing away on his computer with his shoulder hunched up and head down. He was wracking his brain for any way possible to meet with the one man who might be reasoned with. The only problem was, that the man he needed to meet with was the owner and head of the company. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Stopping his writing of an article about the cities pollution he tapped his finger to his nose, pressing his now clear glass lenses up. If he stopped wearing his bottle thick glasses now, people would ask questions, questions he literally had no answer for. Looking at his palm and balling his fist a little before releasing he saw the tiniest of sparkle flick out, catching it in his hand and rubbing it between his fingers, sliding back to the space it popped out from and seeing it vanish.  _ So surreal… _ He’d spent the rest of the night before at home trying to control this bizarre power he possessed. He was getting there but it was difficult to control what you couldn’t understand.

Looking at the screen as he switched the tabs on his browser he stopped on a picture of Alec. He was at the court a couple of days back, picture of confidence and complete control. Did he know? There’s no way he couldn’t have known of the corruption, surely. Right?

Magnus skim read through the article he’d written on Alec’s return from Europe. He was shipped off to live with his cousins for ten years ago. He’d been sent to boarding school there and his activities had been a mystery. As any 13 year old would expect their lives to be. However his sister had stayed in the city. Why hadn’t she been sent away? Why had Alec been sent at all? Conspiracy theories littered the internet. Ranging from military training camps to the child slave trade. All of which were complete nonsense. Magnus had his own dream theory that he was literally just at a fancy boarding school. His clean cut image showed it could be the truth.

Jolting a little as his phone went off on his desk, an alert from celebrity watch. Something he liked to keep on top of with his ‘need to know’ line of work. As if the heavens had blessed him. It was Alec himself, spotted going into a restaurant to meet his sister.

Shutting off his computer and grabbing his things, he darted past his very angry (as always) looking Editor, Victor Aldertree, running out the door and catching a taxi this time to head to the North of the city.

\----

Alec was trying to adjust his shirt, fastening his tie in such a way that it would hide the black body suit beneath.

“This will never work” He growled and pulled it off along with his shirt. “I’ll have to make do without a quick change..” Grumbling and removing his clothes to take off the suit, redressing again in the process. Sebastian chuckled and picked up the discarded costume, folding it up delicately before he rolled it up, placing it into his briefcase. 

“As long as you don’t try and take out your laptop...this should work a charm” He patted closed and flattened it into a believable shape.  “Now come Sir, or you’ll be late for your appointment with Isabelle” He walked to the door passed Alec his case.

As they reached the restaurant, Alec stepped out letting Sebastian know he’d call him for the pick up later, heading inside.

Isabelle was already there, her hair pulled back into a tight braid, obviously to keep it out of her food as they’d chosen a curry house to eat. An expensive one of course. The conversation flowed as comfortably as ever. Even while Alec was away he’d contacted his sister almost everyday, their relationship was strong and it was safe to say she was Blue Bolt’s biggest fan. She’d come up with the name and concept. She’d been with Alec as a supportive rock since day one of the phenomenon that happened to his body. Apparently she chose the colour because Alec looked aMAzing in cobalt blue. Not of course because his powers shone blue.

As they finished up and called for the bill, Alec’s eyes caught sight of a man stood by the window peering in. He looked a little awkward, squinting through glasses in his old clothes and trainers with tattered tongues. Tilting his head to the side a little he found he was actually quite attractive...in his own little way. His asian features, defined jawline and that adam’s apple? His neck looked… A nudge snapped his attention back to his sister who was now smirking leaning her head on her hand.

“Aleeeec” She teased. “Distracted by the pretty boy at the window?” She giggled as he blushed and shook his head tutting.

“No”

“Well...he IS looking at you…” She motioned back as Alec turned he saw the man waving frantically at him.

“Who is he? Do we know him?” He looked at him curiously, he was attracting a lot of attention with his antics. What was he doing now? Oh now he was banging on the glass.

“He looks familiar…” She nudged Alec’s arm. “Go say hi back” She teased as Alec grumbled and threw his napkin on the table, sliding the credit card to Isabelle to complete the bill. As he stepped out he peered round keeping his distance. Alec wasn’t shy about approaching attractive men, but this guy might be a crazy.

“Do I know you?” He obviously shocked the man who leapt pretty much a foot off the ground.

“Mr Lightwood!” Magnus grinned round, holding his hand out, Alec took it in a firm handshake. “Magnus Bane. Daily Angel”.

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes, great, this guy was a journalist. A tabloid one at that. The red tape slapped it’s way between them before he even got a word in.

“Such a shame” Alec sighed and moved his hand away about to walk back in when Magnus took his arm and kept him there. Alec stiffened. “Please remove your hand” He said sternly. Alec wasn’t a fan of being touched in anyway apart from a formal handshake. There was nothing formal about the hand gripping his bicep.

“Please...What do you know about the corruption in Lightwood Inc?” 

Alec frowned pulling his arm away.

“Corruption? I think you have my families company confused with another...There is  _ nothing _ corrupt...Lightwood Inc are working to build a bett-”

“Better future yeah yeah we GET that” Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled out his dictaphone, causing Alec to reach into his pocket out of sight flicking the security button he kept on him at all times. A fist fight was easy, but give him a match of words and politics and he was guaranteed to lose every time. “But what do you know about the under the table deals between your partner and the Downworld?” Magnus thrust his camera at Alec, the image was cloaked men barely recognisable making shady exchanges in an alleyway.

Alec shook his head laughing.

“Are you serious? This isn’t proof...you don’t have the right to slander the image of a brilliant man”. Alec stepped back as security arrived grabbing Magnus and smashing his dictaphone.

“HEY!” He yelled out being pulled backwards down the street away. “That’s mine!” He yelled again. Alec looked at the device and sighed, kicking it off the pavement and into the drains. Something catching the sunlight on his hand, looking down as there was a little bit of glitter on his palm. Frowning and dusting it off on his trousers, cursing when it stuck to them instead, muttering to himself he went back inside to go back to get his sister. What was he talking about? Hodge, corrupted? What a joke. That man had kept the company alive in his absence. Who did Magnus Bane think he was?

Alec proceeded to cancel his afternoon and decided to pay his partner a visit. He had a right to know about the vicious rumours being spread.

\---

Magnus stumbled down the street as he was manhandled away. That dream of Alec being an innocent boarding school boy were fizzling away. Fast. The man had defended such an obviously dirty man. How could he not see? Looking at the photo on his camera again he saw it was damaged from the way he was being held, the screen cracked but he could make out the image still. Magnus had wished he’d taken a photo before and after. The fact Hodge had arrived without his hood in a Lightwood marked car was the first guilty stamp. 

Then taking multiple women into his car upon leaving was clear what his payment for co-operation was. Was it possible Alec knew about this? Magnus had seen Hodge more times that Alec had. Hell he’d interviewed him when Maryse, Robert and Max Lightwood had died and he took the reins. Mourning his equipment he trudged back to work on foot. Alec Lightwood was a jerk. A rich, powerful and gorgeous headed jerk. One he couldn’t get out of his head for the rest of the afternoon.

\---

Alec couldn’t seem to get that journalist out of his head.

What he’d said about the company...about Hodge. He sat in his office, watching as the accused man was pouring himself a whiskey while finishing up a call. Alec watched him as he paced the room before hanging up and taking a seat.

“Hodge...Can I ask you something?” He frowned and leant forward on his elbows. “I’m going to be blunt and you can just answer me straight...for my own peace of mind…”

Hodge looked over and scratched his beard nodding for Alec to continue.

“Has Lightwood Inc ever had any dealings with...the Downworld?” He watched as Hodge looked a little, surprised?

“Alec...are you serious? What could we possibly gain from criminals?” He shook his head looking hurt. “What gave you that idea?”

Alec shrugged.

“Just some dumb journalist..”

Hodge’s hands were clenched together in his lap, out of sight of Alec.

“A journalist? You know they will say anything for a reaction...surely you remember I personally warned you about them?”

“Yeah...some tabloid one...Magnus Bane?” Alec mumbled and ran his hands through his hair.

“BANE? Magnus BANE?” Hodge threw his head back laughing, Alec found himself laughing with him, though he was unsure why. “Are you kidding me?” He wiped his eyes whimpering with the laughing and holding his tummy. Alec guessed that it must’ve been a hilarious inside joke. “That man is nothing but a gossip...overdramatic rumour spreader…” He looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. “Between the two of us...back before the tragedy with your parents and brother, I got VERY drunk...we had a one night stand...He thought it was more and got pissed when I rejected him...because I’m entirely straight you see..he was a drunken mistake...you know those asians...could easily have been a girl right? Besides one up the ass doesn’t mean soulmate right?” 

Alec’s mouth dropped and tried to ignore the ‘casual’ racism from his friend and current mentor.

“No” He replied quite bluntly. Magnus Bane was quite clearly a man. “And please stop...too much information…” He mumbled looking away, not wanting to picture this man in that way in the slightest.

“What I’m trying to say is...since then he keeps trying to pin things on me...blame me for practically everything...even things like the price of cigarettes rising in the state” He laughed and stood up patting Alec’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about that guy...he’s a joke” He wafted his hand and walked away. “Good talk Alec” He winked and left the room. Alec felt….a little angry for Magnus? No, he barely knew him, but the one he’d met tonight hardly seemed deserving of the insults and belittling. Sure Alec had pulled security on him, got a little more than mad. Alec was just defending a man he held in high regard as a child and came back to stories of his greatness.

Alec would do his own research on Magnus Bane. Look into who this guy was and make his own decisions on how legit the claims were. Hodge was definitely hiding something, the sweat was pouring off him by the time he’d left. 

\---

Hodge walked into his office, shutting the door before all but slamming his fist into the desk, causing a crack down the middle, veins in his neck bulging as he growled. Grabbing a phone from a locked drawer in his desk he made a call.

“Bane is still breathing...NO I DON’T know how” He snarled and looked out the window over the city. “Well it’s your problem now...he saw the goods...ALL of it...mate he fucking SWAM in it” Pacing a little in agitation. “I don’t care! He thinks he can play with the big dicks? Just get rid of him? Or at least silence that ugly face” He slammed the phone down, smashing the outer case as he did. Magnus Fucking Bane of his life.

Alec’s blind trust was too valuable to lose at this point.

\---

Magnus had been home doing research when he fell asleep at his desk. Body exhausted.

Waking he found himself in the bushes at the Lightwood Mansion. He felt...different? He felt amazing... Running his hands over the leaves as he stepped through them he left a trail of glitter across them, body moving fluidly and hair pushed back from his face with the gold sparkles, dressed all in black and black scarf wrapped around his face he ran his hands along the walls and peered into the blacked out rooms. The car was gone, Alec seemed to be out and he lived only with his, butler?

Pressing his palm to a window lock he burst out glitter with a pop like a firecracker before the lock split into pieces, swinging the window up and sliding in he landed on the inside with a sigh, such a filthy home. There was a warmth travelling through his body as he twirled a miniature tornado of glitter and air in his palm, eyes managing to see amazingly well in the dark.

Part of him felt like he wasn’t in his body. Like he was watching from the outside as someone with the elegance and the grace of a cat, slinked around the deserted mansion. Raiding drawers and cupboards until he came across the desk in the office. Jolting the lock open with another glitter-bomb he slid his hands in, pulling out rolls of paper smirking. Bingo.

Never in his years of being a journalist. Had he ever broken into someone's home or even thought about it. Yet here he was. Completely out of control. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caused him to make a hasty exit out the window he entered through, escaping into the night before he was discovered. 

\---

Alec came in as Sebastian held the door for him, peeling off his gloves, his bandana already off.

“You don’t need to keep picking me up you know”

“No...but I’ve seen what you’re like after you go... _ under _ ...and you’re barely able to make it back to the house in time for supper” Sebastian locked up and continued walking through the house, Alec stopping on the armchair he’d spent most of his time in and kicking off the boots trying to get air to his skin. Fanning himself with a copy of the morning paper he heard hurried shuffles returning.

“Sir” Sebastian was out of breath. “It appears we’ve had a break in…”

Alec was up in an instant, moving past where Sebastian had been and stopping to look at the busted open window. 

“Is that….” He stopped and squatted down by the window, running his hands over the-

“-Glitter...Sir”

“Wha?” Dusting it off his fingers her checked the lock, scorch marks. “Is anything missing?” Sighing and following the tracks around as Sebastian was checking the safe along with any other items of value. Stopping at the desk.

“SIR” He raised his voice, stepping back as Alec came in and pulled the glitter covered draw open.

“The hell is this stuff…” He patted it off his hands and scrambled his hands. “The plans” He frowned and looked at Sebastian. “For the renovation of the East Side” Frowning he looked round at his friend. These were practically useless. Alec was no architect, he’d scribbled that down and labelled it all over on a night when he was particularly mad at the company.

“Well...someone clearly thought they hit the jackpot…Shall I get the hoover Sir?”

“Yeah...please do” He grumbled looking at it all stuck to his hands.

“The police?”

“No…” He mumbled. “Not yet..I need to see the damage...the armoury is safe?”

“First place I checked Sir” Alec sighed and left his friend to clean up, going up to have a long soak in the bath. His mind hadn’t been in it tonight. He’d been too busy thinking about Hodge. Maybe this was someone trying to scare him? Rattle him...the fact they took  _ nothing _ was bothering him more than if they’d managed to raid the safe.

\---

Magnus woke up at home, groaning and pushing himself up, his face covered in drool from being pressed into his arm, his back ached from the strange angle he seemed to have slept in. Looking around as his eyes adjusted to the strip of light coming in through the gap in the curtains. 

Realisation to what had happened last night came back to him as he saw the papers across the desk. Clasping his hands to his mouth. He’d broken into the house of the most powerful man in the city of Idris. Getting up he tripped on his trousers which seemed to be round his ankles, catching himself on the side of the desk, pulling them off his feet and sitting down, pulling the roll of paper open.

Plans? Badly drawn plans...Magnus frowned. These were drawn by Alec, clearly...His plans of what he wanted to achieve on the East Side. None of this was a secret but it seemed so...real seeing it drawn in this way. The lines were unruled, the writing rushed. Coffee stains on parts of it. It was crumpled up in corners. Part of him started to believe Alec’s innocence in the whole affair. The man needed to see the truth. Maybe hounding him in his private time wouldn’t work. His voice not as bold as those against him in the press conferences. There had to be SOME way…

\---

Later on as he scrolled through his documents at work he stopped as he came across the one image that should show some suspicion...an old photograph, printing it off he scribbled a note on the back before setting it up for the express post.

\---

Alec was in the office, going through documents as Hodge sat at the side, giving him various pointers on how the finances were adjusted and how much manpower they’d need for anything Alec was suggesting. All in all Hodge seemed to be doing his best to dishearten his plans and convince him it wasn’t in the interest of the company.

Putting the papers down he grabbed at the post, taking a break to work through it all. Hodge was already up and on the phone leaving. He was considerably more busy then Alec was. Which hurt a little knowing he was still being kept in the dark and treated like an outsider for a lot of the company affairs.

Getting to a simple envelope he opened it up, pulling out a photograph. It was old. Alec was a small child at the front. Isabelle in the arms of his Mother. Family photograph? No...Hodge was there beside his father. Then Valentine stood with his son Sebastian at his feet. Alec didn’t recognise the others. Turning the picture over he saw it had been labelled, gasping and flipping back and forth.

Wayland, Herondale, Greymark, Belcourt. Four names. Four family names that were like alarm bells in Downworld. These were the names he’d heard whispered on the streets at night. The back of the picture also showed it was a trademark to the Daily Angel.

Magnus Bane no doubt.

\---

Magnus was stood opposite the Lightwood building, taking photographs on his phone of various members of staff coming and going. He didn’t know what he was searching for, but he knew it would stick out like a sore thumb when he had it. Jumping nearly dropping his phone as it rang, he checked the ID as unknown. Last time he trusted an unknown number it had been someone trying to kill him.

Reluctantly he accepted the call but didn’t speak.

“Magnus Bane?”  _ Alexander _

“Mr Lightwood?”

“I got your letter...I’d like to discuss this matter with you...but in private” He spoke as if in a whisper. Magnus’ innocent and naive heart told him to trust that this was the breakthrough he’d needed.

“Of course...when where?”

“Tonight...Pandemonium...My driver will meet you outside at 8pm” He hung up, Magnus wasn’t sure what he expected sending the photograph. He knew he’d get attention...but a private meeting in a seedy club was definitely a surprise. A little terrifying as well.

 


	5. Observing the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> Also this is turning out a lot more serious than I first planned! It's mainly through introductions and gaining speed, eventually it'll have more comedy in it I hope! :D

“Where are you going? It’s past 7” Magnus’ mother stood in the doorway to his room as he was buttoning up a black dress shirt.

“I have a story to follow...I’m meeting a source” He saw her eyes on his glasses discarded on his desk. Grabbing and pushing them on quickly he smiled.

“A source…” She sighed and shook her head. “I was hoping it would be to meet a nice girl...I worry about you”

Magnus looked back at her as he was doing up his belt, he was going to wear a tie but left the top two buttons undone instead. “You don’t need to worry Mum” He kissed her cheek, grabbing his phone and notepad, putting them in his pockets with his keys. “We’re meeting at a club...who knows I might meet a nice girl there too” He shrugged as she swooned and gave him a tight hug. Stopping and patting his arms a little confused, obviously used to his previous build.

“I have to go” She stroked his hair back tutting at the length and helped make the ponytail he had flatter. “Mum”

“Just remember...you’re allergic to barley, cherries and apples”

The smaller woman warned stepping back, a tear in her eye as she watched him leave. Magnus had always been a poorly child, allergic to most he’d spent his time in her protective bubble, she worried she’d been over protective and stunted his social life. 

In the past week he seemed to be a lot more confident, happier almost. She knew he’d been going to the gym and his diet had changed dramatically since his body seemed to be broader and more muscular. His skin was always oily and full of blemishes, now it was smooth and pretty much perfect. She had every suspicion that he was seeing someone and he’d been making more of an effort to impress them. Pumping her fist for a moment in a small mother’s victory, she went back to baking bread for tomorrow.

\----

Alec was sat in the private area of Pandemonium. He wasn’t one for clubs but this one was loud and busy enough that you could hide away to discuss more delicate matters. Such as this. Sebastian was stood by the door, taking it upon himself to play personal bodyguard. Four burly security guards were at the points of the area, Hodge insisted they be present as had heard of his meeting with Magnus. Saying he was simply going to speak of the company future with the journalist.  

Taking a swig of his lager he looked over the photograph again. He needed to know why his parents looked so familiar with the rumoured families the Downworlders.

Sebastian had been just as confused, he’d been around in Alec’s absence and he hadn’t met most of the people in the photograph but he was just a baby when the photograph was taken, so it made sense.

Hearing a scuffle near the door he looked round to see Magnus stood there being patted down by Sebastian, frisked fully almost a little too much around his behind, before he was pushed in the room, Alec rolled his eyes seeing the proud smirk from his friend.

“Mr Lightwood” Magnus dusted himself off panting and rubbed his hand on his trousers, holding his hand out with a smilet. Alec stood, taking it and clicking his finger, one of the other security coming over.

“Drink Mr Bane?”

“Oh...no thank you I don’t drink” He swallowed and sat down after being invited to, taking the chair instead of the seat beside Alec. “Can I ask…” He looked round at the security and then back to Alec. “Why here?”

“What...in a place owned by the Starkweathers?” He grinned and Magnus found himself relax at the simple expression. It was like his whole face smiled and not just his lips.  _ Those full lips... _ Mentally scolding himself for finding who could possibly the man who tried to kill him even remotely attractive. Fear in his gut put a stop to it. Realisation that this could easily be a trap.

When Magnus didn’t answer straight away Alec began to worry, there worry in the man’s eyes. How could anyone be afraid of Hodge? Sitting forward to take another swig of his drink he licked the froth from his lips. “Look...I call this hiding in plain site....” He reassured the journalist. Sliding the photo across the table. “I need you to tell me what you know”

“I know that all adults on this photograph grew up together and were very good friends at the time it was taken…”

“Where did the Daily Angel get this?”

“It’s a common photo...or it was until the Morgenstern’s began covering it up with backhand payments. The Greymarks bought a lot of the press around Idris including the Angel” Where Magnus lacked in social skills, he could more than make up for in talking about his job. He had a passion for the truth.

“But these only have rumours about being involved with gangs...why would they go through all that trouble to cover it up…” Alec frowned and looked over the photograph. 

“Mr Lightwood you’ve been away for a long time...a lot has happened and it’s all involved these people in someway or another”. Alec listened closely as the man began talking about how it all happened with the death of Michael Wayland, this was the first public exposure to how deep their relationships ran. He went through the tax evasions, bankruptcy, blackmail and public humiliation threats. 

Alec was trying to take it all in, but as far as he was aware and from other sources his company was clean, his family were clean. There was no public mention of any of these events. How did Magnus know this? What was his evidence?

“...then the rumours Maryse was having an affair with Valentine-” Alec snapped his head round holding up his hand.

“Liar”

Alec looked round as Sebastian had stepped forward, his body language showing the anger.

“If I have to listen to one more lie about our families” He growled out, Alec had never seen him so mad, standing up to put himself between him and the now cowering journalist.

“Sebastian...stand down” He looked him in the eyes until he stepped away, leaving the area with a slam of the door.

“Magnus” Alec turned round and put his hand on the journalist’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “He’s harmless...look...this is a lot to take in and I don’t know what I believe without proof...you make a good story but that’s your job...I’ll speak to Hodge and clear some things up you might be confused on...I’m sure there’s plenty of explanations for your theories…”

“Don’t!” Magnus stood up and grabbed Alec’s shoulders causing the man to wince a little at the unexpected strength behind it. “Don’t talk to him...he’s  _ dangerous _ ” He gasped as he was yanked back by two members of security.

“Maybe...but it’s only fair to hear both stories” Alec folded his arms across his chest watching as Magnus was being held back, the two men waiting for orders. “Thank you for meeting with me...but we’re done for now…safe journey home Magnus” He nodded to the men who then began to drag him out the area.

“I can walk!” He shouted out being manhandled out. Alec finished the rest of his lager and went out to find Sebastian.

“They’re going to beat the crap out of him” The man was stood leaning against a wall in the backroom, cigarette between his lips.

“What?” Alec frowned and looked back at the door he’d just come from.

“Those guys...I heard the radios...they’ve had orders to ...I quote..’silence’ him” He sucked in and exhaled the smoke to one side.

“Shit” Alec bounced on the soles of his feet before looking down at the bag being given to him.

“I’d say you’ve got about five minutes to get down there”

\----

Magnus tried to pull his arms away, the club patrons around them watching on amused as he was being ejected from the premises. When they turned a ninety degree angle to take a side door he felt his stomach turn, his fist clenching and dread trying to pull back.

“The exit’s that way!” He yelled out turning back before being thrown out through a set of swing doors, landing hard on the wet concrete outside, hissing out as he grazed his palms, looking to them as he saw small sparkles flutter from them, clenching his fists and stumbling up, looking round as two hands grabbed him, a knee connecting with his stomach, causing him to choke out before he was shoved down into bins knocking them over like skittles.

“You ask a lot of questions Bane” The large security thug spat out, grabbing a nightstick from his belt. Magnus groaned and felt his heart beat faster, he felt the power surging through him as the man approached, his hands pulsing against the floor. Just as he was about to fight back he jumped back as sparks flew, shocking the man to his knees. The second man ran forward being knocked down by a well placed kick to the face that seemed to come from above.

“You okay?” A gloved hand pulled Magnus to his feet, as he looked up he saw blue glowing eyes looking back at him causing him to flinch back, pressing back to the wall, Magnus looked on as the Blue Bolt made quick work of the two men .

“You should head home before they come round…” As Magnus went to speak, the masked man  stepped back and disappeared into the shadows just as quickly as he’d appeared.

\---

Alec watched from the roof as Magnus stumbled away, holding his gut as he did. Taking a deep breath and turning to Sebastian who was stood back from the edge.

“You don’t believe him do you?”

“I don’t know…” He turned to face him. “There’s clearly a lot about this city I still need to know” He sighed as his eyes flickered back to hazel, shoulder slumping, his friend supporting him.

\---

Alec was sat in bed going through his laptop, searching archives from papers decades ago, trying to find anything that would back up Magnus’ stories. Nothing coming up. But the fact he mentioned the Greymarks owning the press. Maybe the smaller papers that didn’t survive the turn of the century would know more.

“Sir...I recommend calling it a night...take the hot guy’s advice and talk to Hodge”

“Hot?” Alec smirked as Sebastian scoffed shaking his head.

“Hey if you felt what I felt when I was frisking him”

“Something that wasn’t necessary to do” Alec laughed as the man grabbed the papers and the laptop moving them away.

“Highly necessary...you’re a highly active man..I needed to make sure he would be able to keep up with you Sir” He winked, Alec blushed and murmured curses under his breath.

\---

“Are you serious?” Aldertree was reading over the new article. “This isn’t the economy I asked for Bane, this is some superhero bollocks” He slapped the page down.

“It’s not bollocks...I got CCTV from the night...look” Magnus slid across a photo from the CCTV cameras behind the club, it showed a grayscale but clear photo, a bird's eye view of Magnus on the floor in a pile of bins, a man dressed up stood with the two security personnel on the floor.

“Well…” The editor looked over it and back to the page. “I guess it’s different...even if you did over exaggerate...this is exclusive...I’ve not seen this guy mentioned anywhere”

“I didn’t over exaggerate...it’s true…”

“Right...the glowing eyes?” He laughed and shook his head. “Get out...I’m already saying we’ll publish...don’t make me change my mind” 

“Thank you!” Magnus clasped his hands together, going out the room, dodging the busy workers and sat at his messy desk in the corner. He’d worked all night on the article. He’d never seen anything like it before, especially in the city. An actual superhero, costume and everything.

When he returned home he’d worry his Mum would see the injuries but as he arrived there was none to show, even the bruising he was sure would be on his stomach was non-existent.

Maybe he was a superhero as well? Looking at his palms, the glitter that came out of them wouldn’t be much of a power...sighing he clenched his fists and started to research what he could. If Hodge’s goons wanted to scare him, they’d certainly try harder next time.

\---

“Hey” Isabelle leant over the desk and kissed Alec’s cheek as she put the morning paper down.

“The Daily Angel...you know I don’t read tabloids” He chuckled and pushed it back.

“I know...but” She turned the page from the front and there was the CCTV photograph along with the article Magnus had written.

“Woah” He laughed and looked at it. “Of course he’d write this” He shook his head, Izzy took it off him and paced round the office.

“I thought my career was coming to an end in some dank, dark alleyway. Instead I was given a second chance as a man who could only be compared to a guardian angel swooped down to my rescue” She smirked as Alec blushed and sipped his coffee trying to look nonchalant.

“The suit made him look like some kind of comic book character, but this one was real and this one was  _ hot as hell _ ...those bright blue eyes that scared the thugs had my breath taken with how intense they shone” She sat on the edge of the desk. “If anyone is as lucky as I’ve been to be rescued by this man, please come forward and share your experience with the Daily Angel. I can only hope this isn’t an isolated incident and this vigilante is here to-” She stopped as the door opened, Hodge walking in sipping from a take away coffee cup.

“Sorry I’m late Alec...Isabelle” He smiled brightly giving her a hug. “Ah I see you’re reading about that Batman wannabe” He chuckled as Alec tried not to take offence. “Now...you wanted to see me?”

Alec looked to his sister who grabbed her bags. “I’ll stop by later big brother” She smiled and left leaving the two men.

“Yeah...please take a seat” Alec took a deep breath and watched as Hodge was seemingly relaxed and unaware.

“If this is about the Casino...Then we’ve cut the budget in half already...it’s coming along nicely” He smiled before Alec put his hand up to stop him.

“It’s not...I just want to know more about our partners…” He watched as Hodge seemed to shift his demeanor. 

“You’ve studied the pack we put together? Hell..Alec you went to court with a solid argument to take over power? Surely you know everything”

“I mean the silent partners…” He frowned taking out a file. “Just some of the income doesn’t match the profits? If I could look at the accounts…”

“Alec...leave the accounts to the experts” He flashed a patronising smile, one that said ‘you won’t understand’. 

“I just want to-”

“No Alec...this is because you went to see Magnus Bane isn’t it?” Hodge took the paper and looked over the photograph.

“Did you send the order to the security?”

“Did  _ I _ ?!” Hodge looked offended standing up. “You need to finish your coffee, have a good night’s sleep tonight and then talk to me...you’re clearly not thinking straight” He scoffed. “Why on earth would I order my security to silence a nosey reporter?” He shook his head, Alec looked at him suspiciously before nodding with a smile.

“You’re right...sorry I guess I’m just a little on edge…” Hodge ruffled his hair and grabbed his briefcase, leaving the room.

\---

“So?”

“Didn’t get very far...I tried tact but the first question seemed to rattle him” Alec sighed running the blue ink through the front of his hair. “Besides...I know he ordered the security”

“Well that’s a given...what made you believe?”

“He told me how he didn’t order Magnus ‘silenced’...I never said that to him but you said that’s what you heard over their radios right?”

“Yeah” Sebastian helped him pull on his gloves. “Well...I think Hodge is dirty Sir...perhaps tonight should be spent watching him?” He watched as Alec pulled his headpiece on.

“Maybe...his house is like Fort Knox...It’ll be difficult”

\---

Later on that night, Blue Bolt found himself stood on the wall of the Starkweather home in upstate Idris. The grounds weren’t anywhere near as large as the Lightwood’s but it was clear he’d made himself a pretty penny over the years. The lights were off, they had been all night. The cars were gone and the only activity was the security walking the grounds.

Pressing a piece in wrist he held it to his mouth.

“There’s no one home…”

“Still?” Sebastian’s voice came through his earpiece.

Alec went to open his mouth but felt a force slam into his chest, knocking him off the wall. Landing on his feet on the other side, looking down at the bullet. Crumpled in his suit, panting he took a deep breath, centering himself and setting his eyes alight, pressing his hands to the wall sensing the 5 men now closing in around the wall. Why did he have so much security?

“Sir?” Sebastian spoke quietly, Alec gave the mouthpiece in his wrist a press of his lips, the  muffled sound to signal he was alright. “Take care” Sebastian’s words were a whisper.

Moving up and slipping back onto the wall as they got closer, his movement silent against the brickwork. Once he reached the top he stayed holding on, turning to face the outside waiting, hearing the whispers and shuffles getting closer to the entrance, one hand holding on the other reaching out to draw out his bow from the thigh holster. These men were all armed, the clicks of safety catches were echoing in his mind as he could see them like a thermal scope behind his eyelids.

The suit could stop damage from a bullet but it was still a force to knock him. As the first two came into sight he pressed off the wall, arm moving to pull out an electrical arrow from his fingertips, lining it up and sending it down between them, knocking them all back, landing he dodged a few bullets from behind, using his athleticism to sweep his leg under one, mid falling he swung with his arm to knock him back into the guard behind. 

He could hear radio chatter, it was time to leave. He could easily take them on, but he had been a trespasser and for all he knew these men were just doing their job.

Grabbing one of the weapons from the ground he made off into the night. He’d have Sebastian analyse the weapon at home. It wasn’t a common security personnel weapon, that was for sure.

\---

Magnus stood at the Starkweather mansion, dressed all in black with his face covered. His fingers dancing at his sides as his nerves were starting to take over. The second assault on him had sent his mind into overdrive. There had been far too many security guards around but after a couple of shots they seemed to be all round the front with some kind of disturbance. Taking it as a sign he made it in through the back door with the small glitter bomb, obliterating the lock.

As he slipped inside he saw the first room furnitureless. Frowning moving quicker around he was surprised to find every room the same, bar what was obviously the entrance hall and one living room.

It became clear very soon that the man did  _ not _ live here, it was almost like a decay home. Taking a deep breath he jumped at the sound of a gun cocking by him.

“Who are you”

Hodge was stood, suit still on.

“Are you with that man out front? Was this the plan? Distract and infiltrate?” He laughed. Magnus recognised it. This was the man who pushed him to his  _ death _ last week. Feeling his palms tingling and his eyes blurring over, he could feel the force inside him trying to take over. A voice in his head begging to be released. To lend protection to Magnus. Slowly closing his eyes he allowed it, feeling his body turn numb.

“Well…” Hodge stepped back as four guards surrounded Magnus. “We have another silent intruder...clear up the front and we’ll keep this one...alert the authorities” He stepped away, looking back. “Remove his mask for me…”

Magnus felt someone coming closer, but before a hand could touch him his eyes opened. Golden cat eyes shone back in the dark causing the man in front to startle.

“I’m sorry darling...did I scare you?” His voice came out like a purr, finger stroking down the guards face. “I was hoping to speak with Mr Starkweather...but I suppose he’s a busy man” Leaning on the man he stroked his fingers on his chest, flirtatiously.

The guard was speechless until he was snapped out of it by his superior coming over to grab Magnus’ hand pulling it away.

“Save it” He growled out. Magnus frowned and looked at his left wrist being gripped, turning his palm upwards, small shards of glitter fluttering upwards, the men all gasped looking at it before he threw his right hand out, a loud bang and spray of glitter flew out knocking the men back, his arm swooping out to the side sending the wave of sparkling pressure against them around him. Hodge stood at the doorway eyes wide before he lunged for the door handle, fleeing as fast as he could.

“Coward” Magnus smirked heading out leaving the men groaning on the floor, some holding their eyes but all of them covered in gold and purple glitter flakes.


	6. Passing on Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short one because the next one is super long...  
> Should have that out by the end of the week :)

“You’re late!” Magnus kept his head ducked down as he entered the office, hiding beneath a cap and slipping into his desk. “Are you deaf today?” Victor stood at his desk arms folded. Slowly Magnus looked up and opened his laptop shaking his head.

“Sorry” He mumbled. “Late night” A big yawn gave it away, his boss rolling his eyes before slapping a load of stories on his desk, shutting himself in his office once more. Magnus felt a eyes on him, then everyone began their work once more. They never noticed him much before, why should him being late change that?

“Hey Magnus” A woman approached him, Dot? Was that her name? Magnus peered up at her sipping his coffee. “You look different” She smiled sweetly to him.

“Different? A ...good different or?”

“Definitely good” She blushed a little and gave him a cute smile. Magnus hadn’t really looked at anyone in work for long enough to decide if they were attractive or not. Upon giving Dot a confused once over. He smiled up to her, she was definitely attractive. Long brown hair pulled back into a plait down her back, her cheekbones and jawline were well defined and her eyes sparkled.

“Thank you...I erm..” He looked down at himself, trying to figure out what to say as an excuse.  _ Thanks I’ve had a recent encounter with some radiative rainbow drink and now I can shoot glitter out my hands? _ “I’ve taken up yoga” His smile faltered as she looked a little confused before she laughed and shook her head.

“Cute” She picked his phone up from the desk and tapped away at it before passing it back, grabbing her bag and heading out. She was a field reporter much like Magnus. 

Looking down at his phone as she left he cleared his throat a little proudly seeing her number saved in his phone. The sad thing was that he wasn’t thinking about the cute girl, he was starting to think about the name directly above it.  _ Alexander _ . Biting his lip he put his head down, continuing his work until the cap became unbearable to wear anymore, slipping it off and catching his reflection in the glare on his desktop.

Running his fingers through the length on top he groaned inwardly. He’d woken up that morning and found somehow in between leaving Hodge Starkweather’s home and getting into bed. He’d had his hair cut. The once long hair that came below his shoulders was now gone. The back and sides shaved short leaving the top to flop to the side and let itself be slicked back out the way.

He had no memory of this, much like the night previous where he’d woken up with his nails painted in red. The entity that was within him seemed to be having free reign with his body when it assumed control. Tweaking and changing parts of him.

Taking his fake lensed glasses off he continued to work, he was getting tired of playing the game, a couple of giggles to his side he saw two of the women in the office pretty much ogling him, causing him to blush and try to block them out. It was getting difficult to concentrate on such delicate work. Why did Hodge have an empty house heavily guarded? Was it a-

\---

“-decoy? It had to be” Alec was sitting up in bed, chewing on eggs and bacon as Sebastian was setting out his clothes for the day. “Seb you don’t need to do that you aren’t my butler” He scoffed as the blonde man rolled his eyes straightening a pair of socks out.

“If I don’t get your suit out you’ll go and dress in those god awful sweater and jeans” He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Alec with a stern face. “So now we know he’s hiding something at least...it’s too dangerous to follow him arou-” The two of them stopped as the news ran on the television. “Is that?” 

Alec nodded as the television showed footage of Hodge’s home.

_ Last night the home of Hodge Starkweather, key power in Lightwood Limited was broken into. His security personnel beaten and attacked for doing their job. In released CCTV footage… _

The news ran a video of scenes from the inside of the house, Alec sat up straight, his breakfast forgotten as there was a man all in black shown walking up to one of the security before knocking them all to their feet with some kind of explosion.

_ The suspect is currently unidentified but he used some kind of controlled explosion. Luckily he took nothing of value and left shortly after, implying this attack was personal and not a robbery. _

“So you weren’t alone last night”

“This guy must’ve snuck past…I didn’t see anyone else…you think someone’s trying to bump him off...maybe he just got involved with someone and now he wants out”

“Maybe Sir…” Sebastian looked over at the news once more before switching it off.

\---

A redheaded girl turned into the mess at the Daily Angel, eyes scanning around.

“Can I help you?” Dot took her bag off, coming in behind her.

“I’m looking for Magnus Bane? The man who wrote this article?” She held up the paper, open on the page about the masked hero. Dot frowned a little before sighing and pointing to the asian man typing away furiously at his desk. The girl grinned and stormed over, not even with a thank you, slapping the paper down. “Magnus Bane?”

Magnus stopped typing and looked up from the article he’d written slapped in front of him.

“Clary Fray” She held her hand out, Magnus took a look at the outstretched palm before accepting it with a smile.

“I’m sorry do I know you?”

“No...but we have something in common…” She grinned proudly as Magnus glanced at the article before his mouth opened in an ‘O’

 

Twenty minutes later the two of them were sat in a coffee shop down the road.

“I admit when I read the article I imagined you’d be...I don’t know...weedier?” She laughed as Magnus looked down at himself and smiled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment...now...tell me all about it” He flipped his notepad out, sipping his black coffee before frowning, starting to add sugar.

Clary began at the beginning and retold her account of the mugging in the alleyway, how the man had jumped down from the rooftops and saved her, then walked her home like a gentleman.  She missed out the attempt at a Spiderman recreation of course.

Magnus smiled brightly listening to the story.

“Well I could tell by his little outfit he was certainly easy on the eyes” She wiggled her eyebrows as Magnus blushed and laughed.

“I can’t disagree with that…” The two of them talked through Magnus’ lunch hour, mostly about how they imagined he’d look without the outfit, causing a lot of giggles between the two of them. They exchanged numbers to keep in touch, Magnus could see himself becoming good friends with this girl.

_ Two pretty girl’s numbers in one day...a new record...Mum would be so proud _ .

Heading back to the office he knocked on Aldertree’s door and poked his grinning head in.

“Victor...I have another account of the masked hero” He grinned not even giving his boss a chance to say he could come in.

“Jesus” He jumped out of his seat taking his headphones out and growling lowly. “Bane” He stopped and frowned. “You look different” He commented standing up and pulling him in the room walking around him, poking his bicep a little. “You’ve hit the gym...cut your hair...plastic surgery?”

Magnus gasped in offense.

“No!” He pouted a little. “I just...cleared my skin?” He didn’t miss the glance to his ass and swallowed a lump in his throat, nervous at being examined so closely.

“Very well...now...what did you want?”

“I said...we have another witness to the mask hero” He smiled showing his notepad.

“Thata boy” Victor patted his back grinning proudly, perhaps giving his shoulder blades a bit of an over friendly squeeze.

\---

 

Alec sat staring at the stats, facts and endless piles of meaningless information in front of him. Groaning and putting his head to the desk. Running the company was proving to be pretty difficult to do when you had no experience in the business. When he was back in Spain with the Penhallows he had been homeschooled. They taught him up to what would be considered college education.

It had taken a lot of effort for them to forge his university papers and get him the company back, but it had been worth it only to bring it back to his name. He’d planned everything he wanted to accomplish in the city during the drive from the airport to his home. Not entirely sure why he’d been sent to Europe on his own in the first place he thought back to the holiday they took in Greece. That fateful night where he’d caught his foot while he climbed Mount Olympus with his cousins.

The fear as he slid, bounced and scraped down into a ravine. The blinding blue lightning bolts that consumed his body from the darkness before he woke a week later in the hospital in Thessaly. Looking down at his hands he sparked his fingertips with the now all too familiar blue static, closing his fists quickly as the door opened.

“You wanted to see me?” Ragnor Fell, one of the members of the board who had supported Alec from the start.

“Please take a seat” Letting out a deep breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, he smiled across the desk, motioning to the seat.

“Are you alright Alec you look…troubled…”

“I am...I…” Alec stood up and walked to the door, locking it and pulling the blind down over the glass, moving back to the desk and sitting down. “You know Lightwood Limited like no other...You’ve been here for decades”

“You’re making me sound rather old…”

“Sorry...look...I want this to stay between us…” He slid a piece of paper in front of his employee, it was a contract. One that stated that this would stay between, to defend Alec for the backlash if he placed his trust in the wrong man.

Ragnor read over it carefully before signing it and sliding it back.

“Please enlighten me as to why I just signed this”

“I’ve taken on more than I thought” Alec started carefully. “I...I need to ask you...as someone I trust and someone I know to be on the right side” He placed his palms on the table and kept his eyes on Ragnor’s which were currently burning holes of curiosity into him. “I’d like to ask...if you would run the company for me...I will still own it fully...but you will earn just as much as I had at the top…”

Ragnor curled his lips in slight amusement.

“You didn’t want Starkweather? He was running it all by himself before you returned from your holidays”

Alec’s eyes turned a little dark, something Ragnor didn’t miss.

“You don’t trust him...do you?” Tapping his finger to his crossed leg he extended a hand. “Consider this my verbal agreement...until we go through the proper channels”

Alec let out a breath of relief taking it and shaking it vigorously.

“Thank you...Thank you…” He grinned and got up. “You can have this office...you can have my stationary!”

“I’m quite happy with just the office…” Smirking Ragnor got up and walked to the door, Alec following behind to open it for him. “Oh...and I’d love a coffee machine in replace of that awful bubblegum machine” He chuckled as Alec nodded eagerly before seeing him out, grabbing his phone and dialling Izzy, his rock.

\---

Alec was stood on the roof of an apartment building when the call came in. Sebastian was in the attic where he’d finished their base of operations, and Alec had been on a high all morning feeling the weight of his world fall from his shoulders. Ragnor knew his plans and his budget cuts, he was on board with all the ideas and would be able to pitch them realistically. Now he could concentrate on doing what he did best. Protecting the city and assisting the police.

“There’s been an incident…” Sebastian’s voice came through as a whisper, Alec opened his eyes and looked across at where he knew the direction of his home was.

“What’s happened?”

“The police are on their way so I suggest you change and get yourself somewhere to explain why you’re not home at this hour...which actively avoiding being in the open”

“Sebastian”

“A group of armed men shot up the windows...Our sensors have picked up on at least a dozen right targets”

“Shit” Alec started to change pulling himself from the ledge. “Are you okay?”

“My leg...it’s just a flesh wound I’m fine...don’t come home…they were after you not me”

“What?!” Alec hissed, worry immediately being his primary feeling as he pulled off his boots, starting to dress in jeans and a t shirt, pulling on some shoes and rolling his suit into a bag, grabbing his water bottle and rinsing the stripe from his hair.

“They came inside and then...they fled”

“Fled?” Alec got onto the street below, now holding his phone to his ear as the call transferred from the glove implant.

“Chased away...but a rather extravagant man...the same man who not only broke in with glitter some weeks back...but also snuck into Hodges home and became famous on the news”

Alec frowned and stepped into the nearest bar, losing himself in the crowd as he ordered a drink and acting casual.

“Is he still there?”

“No he left after bringing me the phone…”

“Right…” Alec took a swig of his drink, checking his watch. He’d give it an hour and head home. 

“Sir…”

“Hmm?” Alec was too busy thinking about how he could only imagine Hodge being behind the attempt on his life.

“He’s like you” 

As the glass smashed to the ground, Alec was already heading to the doors, screw waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a sloooooow burn but there's a lot to get out :D it'll be a multi fic series so it's got to have a starting point...   
> I hope I'm not boring you all too much with this! I'm not into writing crime but it was necessary to set this up! Characters are beginning to shape up!
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Alec attends a charity auction...Magnus is there too


	7. Saved by Glitter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter that refers back to the original one shot I did "Heroes with a Flourish" :)

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Alec looked in the mirror over his shoulder where Sebastian was stood on crutches, his leg bandaged up.

“I’m quite capable of driving you and Izzy” He rolled his eyes, settling down on a chair to the side of the wardrobe. Alec currently buttoning up his white shirt, he knelt in front of his friend and held the bowtie to him, letting him tie it correctly.

A few days ago Alec had arrived as Sebastian was leaving in the ambulance, entering his house there was a mass of both glass and glitter. Though Alec had defended whoever had saved his friend’s life to the authorities, he was still a wanted man for the break in at Hodge’s home. Alec knew this glitter throwing man wasn’t the enemy. They had looked over the CCTV of the house and seen him attack the men as they entered, he’d come from a nearby window and blasted them with masses of the stuff that went off like a firework from his wrists. It was incredible to watch and it made Alec think of his own powers. Gifted by the gods themselves...Was this man also chosen?

“Sir? Thinking about our sparkly man once more?” Sebastian smirked. Ever since they’d looked over the videos, Alec had become obsessed.

“I just...to think there’s someone else who could be like me” He looked down at his hands where he was still knelt down. Looking at the flurry of static from his fingertips, his eyes flashing a little.

“Hey...you’ll wear yourself down” Placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder, Sebastian pushed up, grabbing his crutches and heading to the service lift, one they’d dusted off when he couldn’t use the stairs on his return from the hospital.

Alec stood up and grabbed his blazer, black tie events were so much easier to dress for. Heading down the stairs and out the door he slumped in the back of the black Cadillac. Sebastian adjusted the rearview mirror and tutted.

“Sir sit up straight...you’ll crease your suit” He smirked as Alec groaned inwardly and sat up, doing up his seatbelt before he got his phone out to text Isabelle that they were on their way.

\--

Isabelle was in a little black dress, it had a halterneck top to it that made her chest push outwards and Alec rolled his eyes as it was definitely way shorter than it needed to be.

“Izzy this is charity function”

“So what?” She rolled her eyes back at him while tapping away on her phone, scrolling through various gossip sites or...whatever it is she did for hours on that thing.

On arrival Alec stood in front of the cameras as his sister got out, making sure none of them got a shot up her dress.

“Alec” She grumbled being helped out and putting on a smile as they walked past the press. 

Inside was full of the rich business men and women, Ragnor was stood with his wife, a nurse at the local hospital.

“Mr Lightwood” He greeted and shook his hand. “Please meet my wife, Catarina” 

Alec smiled and took her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the lady in charge”

She blushed grinning giving Ragnor a hit on the arm.

“You didn’t tell me your boss was a charmer”

“Technically….he’s his own boss” Alec added and gave Ragnor a pat on the back, the older man shrugged it off with a polite smile. He was a very reserved man, which made him running the business into such a success. His hard nosed nature was good to fire back ideas and at competitors. 

“Alec!” Isabelle came over passing him a glass of bubbly.

“Izzy you know I don’t drink this shit” He mumbled and looked around smiling, sipping the drink pretending to enjoy it. 

“If you want to attend these events and show your face to your adoring public and…” She motioned to the ladies who were currently sipping their drinks coyly to get his attention. “..your admirers...then you need to start drinking and enjoying yourself” She grinned and nudged his arm. “Shame they don’t know which way you swing isn’t it…” Alec rolled his eyes and sipped the drink once more, huffing out.

It was going to be a long night…

Isabelle had found herself a drinking companion, a young lady from the neighbouring office building of a law firm. Alec however was stood with two of the older members of his company’s board, listening to them ramble on about how Hodge couldn’t make it tonight as he was busy organising a conference for the upcoming weeks with various building developers on behalf of Lightwood Limited.

While he was half listening, half zoning out to pay more attention to his drink, someone caught his eye by the drinks table. Was that?

“Excuse me..” He mumbled and placed a hand on one of the men’s shoulders, passing by them and walking to the table. “Magnus?” He breathed out, looking over the journalist who was stood in black trousers, a white shirt and black waistcoat. A thin silk black tie around his neck nearly tucked in. His hair was pushed back and styled up and his nails were painted black to match with the third finger a metallic silver. He looked…  _ Gorgeous _ .

“Mr Lightwood” Magnus smiled and looked over Alec, he looked sexy in his black tuxedo. Having gotten the call at lunch time from Victor he had to make do with borrowed clothes for the occasion. 

“Alec...please...What are you doing here?” Alec tore his eyes from the man’s arms which looked as if they were dying to burst out his shirt. Settling on his face he didn’t think that was wise either, the man was a vision. Had he always been so good looking? Or was it the bubbles in his drink?

“Oh I’m covering for the Daily Angel” He smiled and tilted his head. “Are you alright Alec?” Biting his lower lip Magnus was fully aware that this millionaire was checking him out.

“Oh...yeah I guess that makes sense...you erm...cut your hair?” Alec lifted his hand, about to stroke his hand through the shorter cut at the sides before stopping himself eyes widening and blushing, putting his hand down to his side to push into his pocket keeping it busy.

Magnus had followed the hand with his eyes, not sure what was happening and sipped his orange juice. 

“Yeah….” He pushed his own fingers over the short edges, it was growing on him, and it wasn’t on his face all the time or had to be tied back which was a bonus. 

The two of them stood in silence, eyes occasionally looking at each other, it was almost as if they’d forgotten they were two adults who had met a couple of times before and become shy toddlers meeting for the first time at nursery.

“So...erm...how did it go with Hodge?” Magnus gave a small smile and looked to the bottom of his now empty glass.

“Not...great...do you want another drink?”

“I’d love one”

“Orange juice?”

“No...I’ll try some...some wine?”

“Great” Alec grinned and turned to the table with the drinks on, cursing himself inwardly. He was terrible around attractive men and there was something about the journalist that made him want to stay by his side, no matter how socially awkward they were both being. 

Magnus didn’t know what to say...the entity inside him was being pushy, making him want to keep complimenting Alec, even flirt with him a little. But flirting was not something he had ever done and imagined he could ever do. He had opted to try a glass of wine. He was allergic to the ingredients but a little wouldn’t hurt would it? Accepting the glass as Alec returned he took a rather large swig, his face constricting as the white liquid tasted  _ rank _ .

Alec couldn’t help but laugh and put his hand on Magnus’ bringing it down with the glass.

“Small sips...it makes it more bearable”

“How do people even like this stuff?”

“Drink so much and you lose the ability to taste” Alec chuckled and sipped his own which was equally as bad. “I prefer beer...or cocktails...maybe Sex on the Beach or a Pina Colada are more to your taste…”

“Oh I doubt i could drink any of those without puffing up like a... pufferfish?”

“Why?” Alec looked at him with wide eyes.

Magnus mumbled and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together as he took a small sip of wine. “I’m allergic to pretty much everything”

“Should you be drinking that?”

“Probably not but...I’ve had few reactions so maybe i have to consume excessive amounts” 

Alec smiled and nodded, leaning on the table a little, Magnus was stood to his side, looking over at him, as their eyes met they shared a soft smile.

“So...Hodge is being cryptic?”

“Very...but off the record of course…none of your…” Alec gestured with his hand the motion of writing. “Reporting…”

“Oh no no I’m only here to report on the event...nothing else” He smiled and stood closer as the conversation was about to take a more private turn.

Alec knew he could trust Magnus’ word, he’d read a few of his writings and they were more set of fact instead of gossip, which was strange for a tabloid journalist. He was very much freedom fighter, green warrior. Reporting on pollution and corruption. 

“Well...he shrugged off my accusations and since then he’s been in his office a lot more than mine...plus I checked the accounts...there’s missing figures...or so I think...I’m no expert but...something IS going on...you were right” 

Magnus nodded, he  _ knew _ it. He also was glad Alec was on the right side, if the other night’s attempt on his life was anything to go by. As Magnus turned to speak he realised just how close Alec had been with his talkings, their face were inches apart and Alec’s eyes were already looking to his lips. Magnus felt his heart rate quicken, his palms heat and sweat as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Alec wasn’t sure what he was doing, but being so close to Magnus, taking in his scent he wanted to taste those lips as he watched them touch his glass. As he leant in, he knew Magnus felt the same way, the way his eyes slowly closed and his lips pursed slightly leaning towards him, just as the slightest of touches happened there was a crash and gunshots fired.

Pulling back gasping Alec looked round to see armed, masked men storming into the room, firing off machine guns into the air.

“GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!” One of them yelled, Alec grabbed Magnus who seemed frozen to the spot and pulled him to the ground, pushing him back under the tablecloth, using his body to shield him from view.

“Stay” He looked at him, Magnus went to grab his wrist before nodding, shifting back to press to the wall lying on his side. He wasn’t a hero, but he didn’t want Alec out there...he needed to do something. Looking at his palm where the skin shone with the glitter threatening to spill he took a deep breath and shook his head. Hoping it wouldn’t be needed to reveal his secret.

\--

Alec looked round desperately looking for his sister, the last time he’d seen her she was near the buffet. He spotted Ragnor with his arms shielding Catarina on the floor, the men….he counted 8 of them were bagging up jewellery and wallets, phones and personal belongings. Alec gave his phone blindly as one approached, not lifting his head and earning himself a steel-toe capped boot to the stomach, causing him to gasp out and drop onto his side, yells of protests from various onlookers only seemed to make matters worse. One of the larger men firing off the gun into the wall, riddling the plaster with bullets, a few screams and the room was silent again.

“Keep it down” He snarled and looked round as one of the men was struggling.

“You can’t HAVE it!” 

Alec’s eyes snapped open, looking over as he saw Izzy being dragged up, her hand clasped on the families ruby necklace she was more than attached to.  _ Let it go...let it go _ He was yelling in his head. He was close to releasing his powers and bringing them all to their knees but there were too many civilians and far too many witnesses. The man with the glitter had been branded a villain...what if they reacted that way to him too?

The larger once, who could only be the leader stomped over and grabbed the chain ripping it from her neck as she cried out. She slapped him hard across the face in anger before he grabbed her by the throat. “Down...Bitch” He smirked.

“Let her go!” Alec stood up, he couldn’t stay and watch her be manhandled by these thugs.

“Who do we have here then?” The man turned towards Alec, he could only see his eyes through the mask, they looked amused...angry?

“Alec no…” Isabelle cried out and earned herself a hand over her mouth, muffling her words.

“Alec? Now...where have I heard that name before?” Walking closer the man circled Alec like a lion “Alec...Lightwood?” He smirked and looked back at his companions. “Would you believe our luck boys?” Grabbing Alec round the neck he ruffled his hair quite hard.

“Who’s that?” One of the less intelligent ones spoke up.

“Who’s this?” The man laughed throwing his head back letting Alec go. “This...is the richest man in Idris...in the state...hell he’s probably in the top ten in the whole of America!” He laughed as the others began to join in. Alec was convinced some of them didn’t know why they were laughing and just wanted to join in. “Which makes that minx over there...Isabelle? Lightwood?” He stalked over and ran his hand through her hair, gripping it to pull her head back and look at her closely.

“Put her in the van boys” 

Alec gasped and stepped forward, stopping as a gun barrel poked into the side of his cheek. His fingertips stung a little as he felt the static build in them in rage. Izzy clearly spotted it and shook her head desperately.

“Alec no…” She pleaded, not wanting him to show himself even now.

“I’m sorry Iz” He closed his eyes feeling the currents of power run through him before it all went black.

“What did you do that for ya idiot?!” The leader yelled out as his goon had knocked the back of Alec’s head with the butt of his gun, rendering him an unconscious mass on the floor.

“He had that mad look in his eye boss” The man grumbled and nudged him with his foot.

“Fucking joke you lot” He growled. “Come on..” He turned to the rest of the onlookers as his team dragged Izzy out the side door through the kitchen exit. “You tell that brat to expect to hear from us...VERY soon…” He laughed loudly walking out, as he did everyone began mass hysteria, rushing about and cramming out the doors.

Magnus had heard everything, lifting the sheet from where he was under the table he gasped and crawled to Alec’s side, touching the back of his head there was no blood,  _ thank god _ . Feeling his pulse next he grabbed a glass of water from the table and splashed it on his face.

“Alexander” He breathed out, his voice quivering. “They’ve taken her...they’ve taken your sister” He swallowed as Alec mumbled and came to.

“Wh-what?” Alec sat up slowly holding his head and looking round. “Magnus?” He saw the concern on the man’s face. “Where-”

“They’ve taken her…” He repeated.

To Alec the next few minutes were a desperate blur. He was up and out the door, heading to the kitchen and out, chasing the same steps the thugs had taken. He needed to get to Izzy, pressing his cufflink.

“Seb” he mumbled out, still feeling a little groggy as he was stood in the alleyway. 

“Sir?”

“I need you to track Izzy’s phone” He took a deep breath.

“You don’t sound too good...too much liquor?” The chuckling from his friend was  _ not _ helping. 

“Izzy’s been taken...we were robbed…” Alec heard the sirens and then felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping and turning to see Magnus stood there.

“Alec...what are you doing?”

“I need to find my sister”

“Are you mad? They had GUNS...Alec...and they’re long gone...they said they’d be in touch..it sounds like they’re going to send your a ransom…”

“I can’t  _ wait _ for that…” Alec took a deep breath as he put his hand on the one on his shoulder. He couldn’t do anything out of the ordinary while Magnus was still here. Although the touch was welcome he needed to be on his own so he could get changed or at least get to his sister before anything happened to her. He knew she was beautiful, they were all pigs and he’d be damned if they touched her in anyway. “You’re right…” Alec dropped his shoulders. “I’ll call Sebastian...head home and ...and wait” Swallowing a lump in his throat, he moved and took Magnus’ hand, surprising him with a kiss to his knuckles. “Stay safe Magnus”

\---

Magnus needed to convince Alec to go home so he could pursue the thugs. Which in the end proved to be easier than he thought. Alec looked tired, after the bump to the head it was understandable. Feeling the lips to his hand he blushed and smiled at the gesture.  _ This man _ Magnus felt more motivation than ever to find his sister. Watching him walk away he stepped onto the streets, the police were pouring over them but he managed to catch a taxi back home. Quickly sneaking in as his mother was sleeping in front of the television and grabbing his gear.

Back joggers, black long sleeved turtleneck and a balaclava, while it covered his hair it also covered most of his face. He snuck out and began to make his way through the streets, keeping the mask off until he got off the streets. He was thinking where to start. He knew the alleyway they stood in was previously housing a white produce van. Which seemed to be gone. The men mentioning about putting Isabelle into a van shot alarm bells as he laughed at how easy that had been.

Making it down the blocks it took him about an hour to reach the industrial estate. The van was parked up outside. Magnus recognised it had been “happy go lucky produce” A company that had been shut down due to poor hygiene regulations, he wrote the article about it a couple of years back. Heading over to the side of it he scaled the outside and round the back, pulling his balaclava on and letting his eyes shift to golden cat eyes, the entity inside seeping through.

\--

“She’s where?” Alec was racing over the rooftops to get downtown to the industrial estate.

“In the old produce factory...it’s the only one abandoned in the sector” Sebastian’s voice came through his earpiece. “I wish you’d at least change sir”

“There’s no time Seb”

“You’re right I suppose...go get those bastards” 

Sebastian had remained in Idris while he was in Europe, so he’d been friends with Isabelle for years, the worry was clear in his voice as he spoke. Alec himself was terrified. The thought of those thugs with his sister was making his skin crawl. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

Dropping down by the opening of the sector he removed his tux jacket and bow tie, tossing them onto a crate and undoing a few buttons. He tried to look in through the windows but the glass was too dirty, instead spotting a top window broken. Making quick work of the wall he reached the top and slid in. Dropping onto a beam high up on the ceiling he shuffled in.

\---

“She bit me!” One of the men yelled and back handed Isabelle as she cried out and dropped to the floor.

“Hey!” The leader yelled out and gripped the man by his jacket. “Whores are no good beaten and bloody” He growled out and smirked round as Izzy pushed back on the ground trying to crawl away.

“You won’t win...my brother will stop you”

“Stop me? Your brother is in fairy land right now princess” He smirked and stalked over, grabbing her and pulling her up by the wrist. “Don’t disturb us boys…count the loot will ya?”

Isabelle’s eyes widened as she began pulling and screaming, being pulled into a small room where there was a dirty mattress on the floor, being thrown onto it as the door was shut behind.

“You and me are gonna play a game…” He undid his black jeans. “Hide and seek” He laughed and walked over to the bed, grabbing the halterneck of her dress.

\---

Alec watched as Isabelle was dragged away and held his hand out, generating the energy he needed before closing his eyes, opening them as they now shone blue, as he was sensing out their positions from behind his eyelids he saw a 9th body on his thermal signatures. Opening his eyes as he closed his hand from where he was about to shock the men, a man dressed all in black seemed to just waltz into the middle of the men.

\---

Magnus smirked beneath the balaclava as the men jumped seeing him, cocking their guns from where they were counting through wallets.

“Now now gentlemen…” Magnus’ voice came out as a purr, stroking his fingers over one of the men’s arms and leaning in to nuzzle his neck seductively. “Play nice”

The man shivered and gulped, looking to his comrades who were looking on quizzingly.

“Who the fuck are you?” One of them yelled, a tall scrawny looking one.

“Me? No one you need to concern yourself with…” Leaving the man who was now putty under his touch, he walked to the centre of them holding out his hands and turning his wrists, rotating them rhythmically and tapping his fingers to a silent beat. “I’m here for Miss Lightwood” He spoke up, causing the men to laugh, one of them lining up a shot.

“Shame she won’t see you...she’s busy with the boss” They laughed again before the man pulled the trigger at him, Magnus watched the bullets coming towards him as if in slow motion. Lifting his hand slowly as his fingers tapped the air before stopping in front of his face, a purple shield of energy that almost looked like a pane of glass rose in front, the bullets smacking into it and ricocheting off to the side.

It all happened so fast that the other thugs had little time to react before Magnus swung his right hand up and blasted out a pop of glitter that flew straight into three men’s eyes. The men crying out and dropping to the floor in agony, the rest began to fire and Magnus’ force-field blocked every single bullet, leading to one of them shooting an ally in the foot.

Now only 3 were standing all unloading, Magnus inspecting his nails as they did.

“What the FUCK is going on out here?!” The leader came storming out the room, pulling his trousers up as he did.

Alec saw red, he knew he hadn’t managed to get far with his sister through his thermal vision but just seeing the man who intended to harm her. He ran silently along the beam, not even thinking before he leapt down, landing on the man’s shoulders heavily and using his legs to flip him down onto the ground, knocking him out with the impact. Panting and pulling his legs away he let his eyes slip back to normal, draining his energy as it always did. He was glad the mysterious man was preoccupied with the last three thugs as he took them down with more flourishes of glitter before turning round and stopping in his tracks.

“Alexander Lightwood” The man gave a little bow and kept his distance. “Thank you for the assistance?” He looked over the man on the ground with a curious look.

“No...Thank  _ you _ ” Alec exhaled and got up shakily, turning to the room without hesitation and ran to his sister’s side. She was crying, her dress ripped but underwear still on and other than her dignity and fear, she was unharmed.

“Izzy” Alec embraced her as she clung to him desperately.

“I knew you’d come” She sobbed. Alec stood up and lifted her up, cradling her in his arms, not caring about the aches from using his gifts even if briefly. 

“Don’t just thank me...thank-” Alec got back out of the room and saw the men all lined up and tied to each other, a lot of them moaning in pain, their faces covered in glitter. 

Alec kissed his sister’s hair. “Come on...let’s get you home…” He asked Sebastian to send an anonymous tip to the police and alert them to the whereabouts of the thieves and their loot, before he opted to carrying his sister at least two blocks before getting a taxi.

He stroked her hair as she rested her head on his lap sleeping, he promised he would never let himself be caught off guard again. He also vowed to find this mysterious man who had now saved the two most important people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~  
> Hodge plays the victim...again


	8. Drawn to You

“Why the FUCK would they take Izzy and NOT Alec?”  Hodge growled and gripped the phone at his ear tighter. “Fucking useless!” He was pacing around his bedroom, he’d seen the attack on the charity event on the news this morning, the reports that Isabelle was taken but was now found and well along with the arrests on all the culprits.

“I don’t want them breathing a word of this you understand? Put them down if you have to” He groaned and rubbed between his nose and shutting off the phone, downing a glass of whiskey as he walked out the room in his boxers and an open robe.

Stopping in his tracks as there was a visitor in the living room.

“Imogen” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Starkweather” The older woman regarded him as she looked him up and down, two large men stood either side of her with their hands ready on their belts, guns on show.

“I didn’t know you were coming…” He closed his robe slowly and took a deep breath.

“But you knew I would be sooner or later” She looked over him, smirking. “You’ve not been returning our messages...part of me believes you’re no longer interested?”

“I am...I still have power within the company...you still have your benefits”

“Barely” She scoffed. “You are no longer in charge or hold power over the man that is..you assured us that Mr Lightwood was under your control...that he was easily manipulated and blind to the truth...When stepping down from business affairs why did he not choose you to take over?” She smirked and stood up, motioning with her fingers as one of the men advanced past her, grabbing Hodge as he struggled into a headlock, cocking the gun and holding it below his chin.

Hodge gasped and clenched his eyes shut, Imogen walking slowly to him and stroking a gloved hand on his hair.

“Since Mr Lightwood’s return you have not only failed to remove him... _ twice _ ...but you have lost a key location in our trade points…uplifting that warehouse was a huge setback”

“I-I did as you asked-” He looked up at her straining his neck and choking a little on the grip on his neck. “It was th-those fre-eaks” He gasped as the man let go of him, rubbing his neck and looking warily at the smaller woman. “It was those masked freaks”

“I don’t want excuses...I like you Hodge...this is your last chance...as for the meddling men...The Greymarks are taking care of that little problem”

Hodge nodded and looked as she held her hand out, dropping to his knees still breathless and kissed her hand, waiting until she was out the room before he slid down to lie on the floor letting out a deep breath.

“Crazy fucking witch”

\---

“You’ve invited him here? To this house?” Sebastian was sat at a computer console in the attic, sorting out some of the wiring while Alec was leaning in the doorframe.

“Yeah...he’s a good guy...he’s one of us”

“He’s a reporter Sir….it’s his job to expose secrets...and we’re sat on a BIG secret right now that we haven’t finished setting up real protection for...” He looked over to a stand where one of Alec’s Blue Bolt suits was hung up. Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to get his friend’s attention back.

“He won’t come here...we’ll be in the living room...I just need him to help me look into these things with Hodge...he’s the only one we can trust…”

“I don’t doubt he can be of use...but that’s not the only reason you want him around” Sebastian smirked as Alec’s gaze immediately shifted to his suit, running his hands down it.

“It doesn’t hurt he’s easy on the eyes…” He smiled and blushed a little.

“What time?”

“8”

“No trips out tonight then?”

“Maybe...we’ll see” Alec started to move some of the furniture around the room, helping with the heavier moves while his friend was still out of action with his leg, Isabelle was downstairs sewing up the black out curtains with the same materials she used on Alec’s suit.

It had been a week since Isabelle was kidnapped, she’d been staying with them in the mansion, not wanting to be alone in her own apartment. The three of them had been working on the house, it had already been broken into twice and attacked once, they’d had contractors in to reinforce the windows and doors. The attic was being set up as a command centre for when Alec was out, CCTV placed throughout. 

Isabelle insisted the curtains in the attic should be bulletproof and they ended up setting the room up in the form of a panic room.  The weapons moved upstairs as well were now arranged along the wall. All gifts from the village locals who found Alec after his incident on Olympus. They all looked like basic weapons when held, but when in contact with Alec if his powers were activated they would show their true potential connecting to the energy within him.

Alec hadn’t spoken to Magnus since they had been at the function, he had seen his article in the paper and was grateful he left out the details of his sisters near miss. 

\---

Magnus was sat listening to a press conference in regards to the men arrested, the police explaining how the leader of the group was killed last night. Glitter found in the cell. Shaking his head he heard them putting out a stronger call for the masked man in glitter to be brought in to justice. 

While Magnus knew he lost control of his body when let the entity inside him come through, he never lost his memory or became blind to what happened. Last night he had spent online, reading through a forum that Clary Fray, the feisty redhead who he befriended not long ago, had linked him. It was where people had come together to discuss “The Blue Bolt” a name an anonymous tipster had given the hero. In the eyes of these people he was their saviour and just what the city needed. Magnus couldn’t agree more.

Magnus hadn’t left his house all night. So for him to kill the man he’d bound and left for the authorities was impossible. Someone was trying to frame him? 

“Thank you for your time-” 

Magnus looked over the room, people were packing up. Thank god he’d brought his dictaphone, switching it off he shoved everything into his rucksack. 

The paranoia he felt from the faces around the subway, he knew they didn’t know who he was but he couldn’t help but feel they could see right through him. That he was the one being accused of  _ murder _ . Shuddering he looked over the recent texts on his phone.

Alec Lightwood had invited him over tonight to talk over the accounts, he wanted his help to try and pin something to Hodge’s corruption. Something Magnus was never going to turn down. Not only did he want that man behind bars, he also desperately wanted to see Alec again. He’d worried about him since his sister was kidnapped. He wasn’t sure how Alec had turned up at the warehouse but he was moved by how fiercely protective the man must be for his family. As he was lost in thought of raven hair and broad shoulders he spotted the man beside him. Stood with his arm to his side while a hand was reaching into a ladies purse.

Frowning Magnus opened his mouth to say something before he spotted the gun in his hand at the side. Looking around he spotted that no one was looking, everyone too engrossed in their own business. Carefully he raised his hand up, pressing his palm to just under the barrel of the gun, keeping his eyes around in case anyone looked over. The fluttering feel from under his skin ignited and glitter slipped up in a silent flurry into the gun before he dropped his hand away. Looking across to the man opposite he nudged him with his foot, getting his attention before motioning to the thief’s activity.

Jumping to his feet the man confronted the thief, finding a gun pulled to his head and holding his hands up before a full shouting match erupted on the train, the thief panicking and trying to shoot off his gun, gasping as it backed up and sparked out the back, small puffs of glitter coming out as it was fully blocked up. Magnus watched on and bit his lip, amazed at what he’d managed to do.

Well if Blue Bolt could do that? There’s no reason he couldn’t do a little to help himself?

Scoffing to himself as he got off at his stop he knew he’d never be able to pull that off. That man was amazing. Magnus was a freak...The press were all over him being a criminal. Which was only true to the fact he’d broken into a few places.

\----

“Ah Mr Bane” Sebastian opened the door, leaning on his crutches. “Alec is in the living room” He hobbled to the side as Magnus stepped in slowly, looking around and eyes widening as he took in the size of the house again. Stopping on his way to the living room, remembering that he shouldn’t actually know where it was.

“Erm…”

“Down the hall, first on your right” Sebastian chuckled and shut the door, shaking his head before heading out to the lift. He’d spend the night setting up the attic, not wanting to be in the way or hear anything that might scar him.

Magnus made his way to the living room and slowly pushed open the door. Alec was sat on the sofa, bottle of beer in one hand, papers in the other as he shuffled through them on the table. Smiling he looked over his side profile, he was bathed in the light of the fireplace, wearing a black worn t shirt and baggy joggers.

“Hello Alec” He finally made himself known, chuckling as Alec jumped at the sound, looking up his eyes flashed with something at first. Worry? Concern? Before he smiled brightly and stood up.

“Magnus…” Alec walked over and shook the man’s hand. There was something unnerving about the fact this man had managed to approach so quietly that he hadn’t heard him. Usually Alec’s powers kept him hyper aware often making it difficult to sleep in urban environments. But to not even hear someone get within ten feet of him?

“I didn’t mean to scare you...Are these?” Magnus peered round Alec to see the papers and stepped over, taking his rucksack off, flinching as Alec put his hands on his shoulders, taking his jacket from him. “Thank you…” He smiled and shivered a little at the air on his arms once the jacket was off, seeing Alec walk to the side of the room where a coat stand was. Sitting down he started to have a look through them.

“I don’t really know a lot on business and...figures..” Alec mumbled as he came back over. 

“Well...I hate to break to you darling...but I’m not exactly a business major myself” Magnus smirked, seeing a little blush creeping up Alec’s face. Magnus’ eyes widened, clearing his throat and looking to the papers to look through them more. He cursed the entity as it had pushed the pet name from him in a moment when his guard was down. “So...we can be confused together?”

Alec grinned and shook his head.

“I’m sorry I guess I don’t have many people in Idris I can trust...and…” He placed his hand on Magnus’, causing the older man to look round from behind his glasses. “I wanted to see you again”

“Y-you did?” Magnus looked away and back to the hand on his own, turning his and entwining their fingers.

“Yeah” Alec’s voice was a little breathless as he shifted closer. “Magnus...I don’t know how or why but..I’m drawn to you”

Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat, there was that fluttering feeling in his stomach. There had been a need to be close to Alec since he’d seen him in the restaurant. He’d been fighting it but it was there...dormant with the entity. Almost like they were connected.

“As am I...to you…” Magnus’ own voice was shakey, a finger and thumb to his chin and his face was turned, the hand in his own moved and took the glasses from his face, gently folding them and placing them on the table. Magnus watched Alec’s hands as he did and then looked to his face as he was looking back at him, a small smile on his lips that Magnus couldn’t help returning.

“Can I kiss you?” Alec whispered with the smile still there, his hands moving to rest on Magnus’ knees, the reporter titled his head in a little amusement.

“You can” He placed a hand on Alec’s neck as he leant in, their lips brushing lightly, only a soft light kiss. 

Magnus was unsure how Alec was feeling, but this was his first kiss. When he imagined sparks flying he didn’t think it would actually happen, but something akin to static spiked through his skin and he let out a soft sigh parting his lips, Alec’s tongue slipping between as if invited.

The hands on his knees had moved to his waist and the kiss became full of passion, their lips and tongues brushing together.

Alec couldn’t help the groan in the back of his throat, this was in no way his first kiss, but by far the best. The skill that Magnus possessed was almost making him jealous of all his previous lovers to have experienced it. His skin was on fire, the power inside him bubbling. He felt Magnus gasp against his mouth, Alec’s fingers were shooting static onto the man’s abdomen. He hadn’t even noticed, pulling back quickly and stopping it before he lost complete control, both men panting as Magnus was leant back a little on the sofa where they’d reclined.

Magnus felt the sparks once more than the push on his body swallowing and breathless looking up at Alec. He looked divine. His hair was messed, something Magnus didn’t remember doing but he must’ve. His eyes blown wide with...worry?

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned slowly. Had he done something wrong? Did they go too far? He was ninety percent sure that the other was leading the kiss the whole way so surely if he was going to far it was on him.

Alec looked at the reporter looking up at him and bit his lip. It was no wonder he lost control. This man was out of this world. His lean muscles were showing beneath the t shirt he wore, his lips parted in bliss.

“I’m sorry” He laughed out a little pushing his hand back through his hair. “I didn’t want us to rush and-”

Magnus let out a huff of relief, sitting up.

“-Thank God...I thought I’d done something wrong”

“Wrong?” Alec grinned. “Fuck...Magnus that was ...everything  _ right _ ” He breathed out and leant into him, pressing another brief kiss to his lips. His taste was intoxicating.

As Alec pulled away, Magnus found himself chasing his lips and blushed brightly putting his hand to his eyes and covering his face.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess” He mumbled.

Alec grinned and stroked his fingers through the shorter hairs on Magnus’ head. Something he’d been dreaming about doing since the night of the function.

“Don’t be...I am too” Looking away reluctantly, Alec stood up and cleared his throat. “So...drink? Then…papers…”

“Yes...please” Magnus smiled and watched as Alec left to get drinks, his lips were still tingling. He felt a calm inside him, like the entity was sedated for now. Part of Magnus was worried what he’d tell his mother. That poor woman was waiting for Grandchildren and a daughter in law...They’d only kissed and now Magnus was thinking about introducing him to his Mother? Magnus was ruined. He’d never thought about another man this way before. He wanted Alec, he wanted every part of him and he was beginning to worry about how fast he’d fallen and how much their kiss had affected him. Grabbing his bag he stood up, pulling his coat from the hook.

\---

Alec pushed the door to the attic open panting as he’d raced up the stairs as fast as he could, Sebastian was sat with a smirk on his lips and checking his watch.

“Well done sir...that took a whole...4 minutes? If that”

“I nearly lost control” Alec held his hands up showing small sparks.

“I spotted that” Sebastian stood and hobbled over, holding his hands on Alec’s, looking over them. “Do you feel sick? Anxious?”

“No..just...calm”

“If you were losing control then you’d be vomiting”

“I know…” Alec swallowed. “I...there’s something about him Seb...something that’s making my heart beat faster..my senses are so awake like I’ve activated my powers without...actually doing it?”

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

“I’d say you were falling in love which...would be ridiculous after one hot kiss”

Alec shook his head and found his eyes drawn to Magnus on the CCTV, eyes widening as he saw him gathering his things.

“Shit” He darted out the door and down the stairs, getting the foyer just as Magnus was putting his hand to the door. “Magnus” He panted out and stopped at the top of the bannister, waiting until he turned before coming down the stairs quickly. “Wait please”

Magnus heard his name and that pull returned, he shakily moved his hand turning back to Alec, eyes following the intense hazel ones looking back at him as he came down the stairs and closer.

“No you wait” He put his hand up, stopping Alec with a hand to his chest. “Please...Alexander” He took a deep breath to continue. “If we kiss again I won’t want to stop”

Alec moved his hand gently to the one on his chest.

“Magnus..I wouldn’t want to stop either”

“Which is my point...Alec…” Magnus rested back against the door and groaned looking away keeping his eyes closed, he felt his arm bend and Alec was right there, pressing against him, lips on his neck. 

Alec wasn’t sure why Sebastian said he wasn’t losing control. Just looking at Magnus again was bringing all the fire and passion back to him, he needed to touch him, feel him. He was already addicted to the gorgeous journalist. Pressing his lips to his skin he breathed in that scent of spices and sandalwood. 

Magnus gasped feeling the lips on his neck, Alec’s hands were slipping under his t shirt and hips pressing to his, the lips moved back to his own, their kiss was heated and Magnus found himself gripping onto Alec’s shoulders as he released a moan being pressed into once more, pushing back to keep Alec’s lips off him he panted out.

“Please..Alec...I-I’m not ready for this” He was lost in a haze as he pleaded before feeling the cold air on his skin, Alec had moved back almost instantly.

“I’m sorry...Magnus...shit I-” Alec bit his lip and watched as Magnus smiled over to him, stroking his hand down his cheek.

“You stopped the moment I asked...that’s what counts” Magnus looked at Alec who was keeping a little distance now from him, clearly for their own sanity.

“I saw you leaving and I just lost it”

“I was leaving  _ because _ I lost it” Magnus smiled and chuckled as Alec gave a breathless laugh. “Look...Alexander” Stepping from the door, Magnus kept his grip on his bag strap. “I want to...with you...but-”

“But it’s too soon..I mean we only just  _ met _ ” Alec answered for him which only caused him to laugh again.

“Yes...but also I’ve never-” He stopped himself and closed his mouth, blushing. “Until tonight I’ve never even shared a kiss with anyone except my Mother”

Alec’s eyes widened,

“That’s impossible...you...you were so good” He gasped out and watched as Magnus grinned a little proudly. “And..what about Hodge? He said you and he…” Raising his brows at Magnus suggestively.

Magnus twisted his face in disgust hearing what Alec was saying.

“We most certainly did  _ not _ ...I don’t date...or kiss...or...hook up” He bit his lip and looked at Alec’s lips for a moment. “At least...I didn’t...Look Alec” He turned to the door once more. “It’s late and...If I stay we won’t get much done because I’ll only want to kiss you again”

“The feeling is mutual”

“Maybe if we meet in more...professional environments next time you want to discuss work”

“And save our homes for more...personal matters” Alec smirked and earned a blush from the older man.

“Exactly” Magnus smiled and stepped forward, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips, every moment he was with him he needed to taste him. “I should go”

“I’ll call you” Alec spoke to his lips as they shared a few more brushes of lips before Sebastian appeared from the top of the stairs.

“Sir your bath is ready...extra bubblegum suds as requested”

Alec’s eyes widened before turning to his friend with a glare.

“Ah...I yes I’ll speak to you tomorrow” Magnus stroked his hand on Alec’s shoulder, opening the door.

“Yes..please ignore Sebastian” Alec smiled and went to kiss him again on the way out, Magnus’ finger to his lips pushing him back inside.

“Next time” He winked and headed out down the drive where a taxi waited, clearly one that Sebastian had ordered.

\---

“I had to save you from yourself Sir”

Alec grumbled and walked into the living room to tidy away the papers, finishing his beer. Maybe he would go out to the town tonight after all. His head needed clearing of thoughts of soft lips and inexperienced hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!  
> Blue Bolt comes face to face with the mysterious Glitter man


	9. A Shameless but Shameful Encounter

Alec sat at the top on the top of an apartment block, his legs dangling over the edge as his eyes shone with blue light, scanning the area around him for activity. 

Over the past week he’d seen Magnus pretty much everyday. They had met in his office during the day to go over the files they had desperately tried to look over on the night at Alec’s home, then the reporter had allowed Alec to drag him to a club last night.

The once shy and stumbling man seemed to be a lot more relaxed around him, they were glued to the hip on the dance floor for most of the night, the only drinks Magnus had were ones Alec had passed to him through their locking lips. Alec had convinced the somehow  _ very _ vulnerable man that this would filter out the allergens.

They’d been escorted out of the club when it was deemed inappropriate for Alec to be grinding the gorgeous man into the backrest of the booth. His hand was in Magnus’ jeans back pocket as they left.

They were met by Sebastian. Alec’s friend seemed keen on stopping them from going too far, finally understanding the loss of control. They’d rather hastily dropped Magnus off home as the two had been making out a little handsy in the backseat.

Now here Alec was...making up for a lost night in the field and keeping his mind as clear as he possibly could from all the feelings he felt for the other man.

Exhaling a deep breath he’d been holding he saw a group hanging around on the East side.  _ Again _ . The accounts showed a lot of the money that was going from the company ended up here, but there was never anything to find in the buildings or evidence to suggest it was dirty money.

Slipping down onto a fire escape stairwell he began to hop across the buildings and took a running jump as he soared across the main road below, landing with a roll on the other side, skidding his feet in the gravelled rooftop as he did and hitting his side into a chimney unit. Not enough to hurt, just to stop him and change his direction.

Stopping for a moment to get a clearer picture of where he saw the group he spotted a couple of them holding weapons, another man approaching them, his hips swaying. Frowning and watching through the buildings as the man held his arms up, two of bodies flying back as the others seemed to jolt. Alec sprung into action, reaching the area.

Now stood on the building above, Alec looked down, seeing what was happening. The men were covering their eyes from glitter and rolling around in pain.

_ It’s him _

Alec pulled out his bow, seeing the men starting to circle with their weapons. Knives, bats and chains. He knew the man below could probably handle himself, but he needed to show he was on the same side. At least he believed he was. Drawing his hands out he drew an electric arrow from the extending static strings and fired and arrow to the side of the men, causing three of them to drop to the ground, unconscious from the shocks.

The glitter man threw his arms to the side sending glittered flurries out with a crackle and bang at the two remaining men, their backs hit the wall knocking them out. He glanced up at Alec, his face and head covered with the balaclava as he walked to the corner of the alleyway, crouching down to something.

Alec jumped down and bent his knees as he landed, looking over the men on the floor, sending two shocks from his fingertips to knock the men with glitter in their eyes unconscious.

“It’s dangerous to be out on your own”

“I’m not on my own” The man replied, there was a purr to his voice, much like when he’d seen him in the warehouse that night with Isabelle. Something in the tone made Alec shiver. “You’re here aren’t you?” He turned, though his mouth was covered, there was definitely a smirk. Cautiously Alec walked over to where he was crouched. “Those nasty men were terrorising this poor little thing” He stood up, turning to show off the kitten in his arms, meowing and rubbing into the crook of his elbow.

“A cat?” Alec couldn’t help the smile, walking a little closer and raising a gloved hand, stroking it over the cat, he caught sight of the man’s own eyes. They were golden with a black slit, much like the cat he held. Gasping a little Alec felt something in his stomach. The beginning of something he knew now after meeting Magnus. The feeling of desire. Blushing slightly he stepped back, glad his mask hid it, the man chuckled. If it wasn’t the sexiest sound he’d ever heard, swallowing he saw the man place the kitten down and step forward.

“Well...so this is The Blue Bolt?” He sauntered around Alec, eyeing him up and down and even stopping round the back with a soft groan of appreciation. “That outfit darling” He purred. “The things I’d like to do to that body” He breathed out, face near Alec’s neck and causing him to tense up.

“W-what?” Alec was  _ never _ one to stutter, but this man. He was so open and so confident. Alec blinked a couple of times, trying to keep his powers at bay, his glowing eyes now locked with the man’s. “What’s your name?” He asked, his voice trying to help him gain control with how raspy it went when his powers were draining him.

“I didn’t really have one at first” He inspected his painted red nails, stepping back and flourishing his hands as sparkles fluttered down, almost like sparkling rain. Nowhere near as aggressively as they had been when used against the animal bullies. “I was thinking Wizard...maybe The Man who Lived…” He chuckled and ran his hand up Alec’s chest, giving the muscles a little squeeze through his tunic and body suit as he did. Alec stepped back from the hand only to earn a tut from its owner. “I settled for Warlock” He shrugged and walked towards Alec again, feeling his back hit the wall Alec’s eyes were wide as his personal space was invaded by pretty much all of the Warlock’s body.

“Warlock?” Alec asked, his voice betraying him slightly as he felt two hands stroke up the front of his thighs, he felt that pull inside him, his fingertips sparking as he was touched. His eyes fluttering as they rested on his hips. His heart was telling him to push him away, he was in a  _ relationship _ . But something inside him, the power that was inside him was begging for more, his lips parted before he felt a cloth covered mouth enclose his lips. Their lips were locked for a moment, Alec even returned the pressure before his senses jolted him. He threw his hands up pushing the man away by the chest gasping. 

“Stop” He spoke out and found himself breathless, stepping from the wall. “Enough of this..Warlock I came to thank you...for saving the Lightwoods on more than one occasion...I don’t believe you’re the murderer the public say you to be...but do  _ not _ try that again” He clenched his shaking fists before turning and heading off down the alley, stopping to scale the brickwork and back to the roof. He didn’t call Sebastian. He ran all the way home instead, punishing himself for not being able to stop the Warlock’s advances sooner. He’d let him kiss him, practically invited him to, then even returned it, if only briefly. Images of Magnus flashed through his mind. Those adorable glasses and dorky smile, the way he’d let Alec lead the chase, not the other way around.

\---

Magnus got home that night and took a long shower, collapsing into the tray and shaking, choking on a silent cry as he felt nothing but shame. He hadn’t been in complete control of his actions but he felt like he was responsible. He’d cheated on Alec. He’d kissed the masked figure and he’d even wanted to go further, he’d felt the desire deep within him and it made him sick. 

Once he was washed he stepped out of the bathroom, jumping out of his skin as his mother was stood there, stern look on her face.

“Where have you been AGAIN?” She was probably more upset than angry, her smaller form pointing an accusing finger up at her stopout son.

“I-I was out” He stuttered, cowering a little, his arms around himself. Seeing the posture his mother toned it down best she could.

“I was about to call your father! Send out a search party!”

Magnus gulped thinking of his father and shook his head. 

“I’m okay I...I” He stopped for a moment and thought how she’d already hounded him last night, was it time to tell her? “I’m seeing someone” He spoke softly, watching the look in her eyes turn softer, she was such a sensitive woman.

“Oh my boy” She smiled brightly and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheeks and then his forehead. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? How long has this been going on?” She already had her suspicions from the changes he’d made to his appearance.

“A-about a week? Week and a half?” He stuttered out. “He-”

“He?!” His mother turned a little pale, hand to her forehead. “You’re seeing a MAN?!” He body was shaking, Magnus knew this wasn’t going to be easy for him, he hadn’t even meant to let it slip just yet. He crumbled far too easily under the pressure of his parents. “So...are you a queer?” She spoke cautiously, leaning on the wall a little to support herself from the shock.

Scrunching his face at the name Magnus shook his head.

“Mother...no...I’m not-I...it’s just him” He bit his bottom lip and watched as she was trying to take this all in.

“Let me sleep on this...it’s far too late and…” She looked at him with a little sadness. “I love you no matter what..you know that right?” She took his cheeks in her hands, leaning him down to kiss his forehead again before walking back to her room. Magnus let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his wet hair. 

Lying in his bed he felt a rush of emotions, crying into his pillow. He needed to tell Alec. Tell him he’d, in a way, come out to the most important person in his life. Tell him he’d kissed someone else. But would he believe him if he told him he couldn’t control it? Even though it was  _ his _ body that initiated it? They’d been on such a high, spiraling so fast into each other, that pull was so strong between them that Magnus decided to push the idea of telling him away. He didn’t deserve to be punished for what the entity had done. The  _ Warlock _ as it was calling itself now.

How much of that man was Magnus? How much of him was allowed to come free? Around the Blue Bolt he’d lost control entirely. Maybe the Warlock felt the same pull to the Blue Bolt as he did to Alec? Is that possible? What would that mean?

Groaning into his pillow he felt his phone vibrate beneath it, pulling it out and seeing a text from Alec. His heart fluttered.

Alexander:- I can’t sleep. Miss your face. Your body. Come by the office tomorrow 11?x

Magnus blushed brightly, biting his lip as he replied.

Magnus:- Miss yours too. I’ll be there :) x

 

Groaning again at how lame he was at flirting he for a split second wished he had the Warlock’s confidence.

\---

Magnus checked his watch, sat at the small reception by Alec’s office. The man had text him to let him know he was running a little late. He was already ten minutes late.

“Ahh Magnus Bane!” Ragnor came out of his office on the other side of the room, dismissing his assistant as he walked over. 

“Mr Fell!” Magnus grinned up, standing up quickly and shaking his hand. He was a big fan of the man’s work. He’d been fighting for energy efficient ways the city could evolve before he was promoted to the top, so Magnus had attended a lot of his seminars and conferences.

“I hardly recognised you...you’ve definitely changed in the last couple of months...and those glasses? Are they clear glass?” He chuckled and took them from him, looking around then nodding. Magnus took them back blushing. 

“I...yeah I just...I got laser eye”

“Ahh...It all makes sense...your Mother loves the glasses so you’d have to keep up the charade!” Ragnor looked around. “I’ll let you into his office...much comfier chairs to wait on” He let him over to the office with A.Lightwood engraved in the wood.

“I must say when I found out you and Alec were  _ dating _ ...I was a little surprised” He smirked and unlocked Alec’s office door for him, stopping with his hand on the door handle. “You’re an unlikely pair who seem to be perfect for each other...perhaps you can tame him to settle down...all that living in wild Europe has certainly created a restless young man” Opening the door Magnus opened his mouth to reply before a great force erupted from the room.

\---

Alec was walking up with Sebastian, his friend sorting his tie as he did.

“You have to make an effort for your boyfriend at some point Sir. Plus your father left a LOT of ties behind that you need to wear at least once before you throw them out”

Alec laughed looking at his phone, his lockscreen was the last photo he had with both his sister and little brother in. Professional and sentimental. Then the background once unlocked was of Magnus. His wide grin, cheeks pushing up his glasses as he laughed, his hand covering his mouth and toothy smile.

“You are smitten Sir” Sebastian smirked patting his shoulder as Alec shrugged it. He’d been desperate to see Magnus since his encounter with the Warlock. He’d told Sebastian about it and to reveal it would be to give away his identity, so for now it would be their secret. A horrible secret but needed nonetheless. Just as they were crossing the road, they stopped in the middle of it hearing the loud crash and bang from above.

Looking up as people screamed from the pavements, one of the top floor windows shattered outwards, a fireball explosion flew from the frame.

“Alec” Sebastian’s eyes widened. “That’s-”

“-My office”


	10. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter one than usual!   
> I'm off to Milan for the weekend so won't be updating anything until I'm back!  
> Thought I'd leave a parting gift before i did :)

 

Magnus felt his ears ringing, the sound muffled everything around him. His body was shaking and felt numb. He was still standing. Opening his eyes slowly and taking a deep breath he lowered his aching arms, how long had he kept them raised for?

A Shimmering bubble around him rippled before disappearing into thin air, small flecks of silver glitter fluttered to the floor in its place, dropping to his knees he took in the surroundings, holding his hands to his head. The reception and office were burnt out and destroyed. A breeze blew in from the hole that stretched the length of Alec’s office window. 

_ Oh god _ If Alec had been inside?! Magnus wasn’t sure what he’d done to make what must’ve been a barrier around him, but he didn’t miss the receptionist unconscious on the floor, her face battered from the impact of whatever piece of debris had hit her. Ragnor was on the floor in front of him, his eyes open. Staring straight back. Wide eyed in both fear and curiosity. 

He’d seen the Warlock save them. He must’ve shielded them both at the last second, Ragnor’s arm was dropped to his side, bloodied and cut up. The sirens were the last thing he heard as the headache took over and he dropped back with a thud onto the floor. Exhausted.

\---

Alec and Sebastian were on the phone as people were evacuating the building, he couldn’t get hold of Magnus, Ragnor or anyone on the top floor where the blast had been.

“He’ll be alright Sir…It only came from your office...no other windows were hit on impact” Sebastian put the phone down to whoever he was speaking to and pocketed it. “Come on...let’s get out of the way of the emergency services and let them do their jobs…” He took Alec to the wall on the opposite side of the road where people were gathered, keeping their heads low they were able to avoid the press for now. They were far more interested in catching the people coming out.

It was another 40 minutes before five stretchers came out one by one. Alec was on his feet and rushing over.

“I’m sorry sir I can’t let you past” A blonde hair policeman held his hand up.

“These are my employees! This is  _ my _ building” He snapped, the young man looked him over then looked to Sebastiant before lifting the tape.

“Keep it quick Mr Lightwood” He grumbled clearly a little put out at being spoken back to.

Alec got over and took each person’s hand as they went past. Barbara his secretary, the cleaner, a man he knew worked in finances, then...Magnus.

Alec gasped and grabbed his hand, his neck was in a brace and an oxygen mask over him, he looked a little bruised and dirty but no blood. 

“Sir” Alec ignored the paramedic and he kissed Magnus’ hand.

“You’ll be alright Magnus…”

“Alec!” A voice he recognised. Turning round he saw Ragnor sat up on his, the only one conscious.

“Ragnor” He breathed out, running over and shaking his hand as he whinced at his left shoulder, it was bandaged up and in a sling.

“We need to talk when you’re free...go...look after your man...he’s incredibly special” 

Alec bit his lip, unsure what the older man meant but wasted no time to get back to his boyfriend, getting into the back of the ambulance with him, ignoring the shouting press and flashing cameras.

“Mr Lightwood” A paramedic handed Magnus’ smashed up glasses to him, he clutched them and rested his hand lightly on the injured man’s.

“I’m here…” He leant down to whisper softly to his ear. “I’m going nowhere I promise”

\---

When they arrived at the hosptial, Alec made sure that everyone had their own room. He wasn’t one to flaunt his money around, but right now he didn’t care. These innocent people were injured by someone trying to get to  _ him _ . In the waiting room he sat with a terrible tiny cup of coffee from the machine. Swilling it in the cup more than he was drinking it.

\---

Magnus felt a pain in his spine, groaning a little in the back of his throat as he managed to open his eyes half way. The room was blurry. Much like when he had been visually impaired. Bit by bit the surroundings came into focus. White walls, beeping machines...cotton sheets. 

Hearing whispered voices to the side he turned his head. Surprised but feeling a little warmer inside as he saw Alec stood just outside the door talking to his Mother. 

The taller man had that beautiful smile on his face and that meant they were hopefully getting on well. This wasn’t how he planned on introducing them. It would have to do… Just then Alec’s eyes caught his own and he saw him gasp, taking his Mother’s shoulder, but just as they got closer his eyes slipped shut again.

\---

Alec had been sat at the side of Magnus’ bed when a small asian woman came in, her hair pulled back under a cloth bow, arms with what looked like flour splattered up them.

“Magnus?!” She gasped and came closer, Alec stood up quickly and gave her space as she cried. She was stroking his hair back from his face and kissing his forehead. “My poor baby” She sniffled and turned round ro Alec.

It was a heartbeat that she looked at him a little confused before she threw herself to him and cried on his chest. He brought his arms up to hold her in comfort. This must be his Mother. He knew Magnus thought the world of her, he spoke about her all the time and about her quirky ways, how she loved to bake and force him to take it all to his work. 

“Are you...the man dating my son?” She stepped back once her tears had slowed. Alec’s eyed widened, biting his lip and looking to the man sleeping in his bed. “It’s...unexpected but…” She took his hand, leading him out the room and to stand just in the corridor. “Magnus is a very shy boy...he doesn’t have a lot of friends…”

Alec swallowed a lump in his throat.

“I-I guessed as much...he doesn’t really speak of anyone except you” He smiled as she saw her eyes sparkle a little with pride before she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Alya” She kissed Alec’s cheek while stood on her tiptoes after he leant down for her. 

“Alec” He responded and gave her his warmest smile.

“I always thought Magnus would find love in a woman”

“Oh...oh no this...this is all very new for love” Alec smiled and exhaled as she gave him a knowing smile.

“I know my son...Alec...He’s been so happy this past week...he’s taking care of himself”

Alec looked up to see Magnus’ eyes looking back at him, gasping and putting a hand to Alya’s shoulder before the two of them got back inside, sighing and running a hand through his hair as he’d drifted back to sleep. “What  _ happened _ ?” 

The woman frowned and looked round to him while holding her son’s hand.

“I don’t know but...I promise we’ll find out” He clenched his fists, grabbing his phone and stepping out, giving her some time alone with her son.

\---

When Magnus came round again, he felt a little more alert, his nerves were still tingling. Flexing his hands he rotated his wrists and opened his eyes.

“You are  _ quite _ remarkable Magnus Bane” Ragnor was sat at his bedside, a cast on his arm and bandage around his head.

Opening his mouth he pulled the oxygen mask off and went to speak, only to see the man put his finger to his lips.

“Shhh..shh...don’t worry...your glittery secret is safe with me”

Magnus felt his stomach lurch, trying to sit up but felt completely exhausted, Warlock inside him seemed almost asleep himself, he’d thrown up a barrier in such speed and blocked so much debris from hitting him and Ragnor. It had drained him, leaving Magnus in a similar situation. Why wasn’t Ragnor running straight to the police? To everyone Warlock was a murderer.

“I know you didn’t kill those people Magnus” He whispered and smiled as he knew he had Magnus’ full attention. “You saved my life...and for that I am in your debt...so...it doesn’t seem fair that the... _ Blue Bolt _ fellow is running around in some amazing superhero outfit...when you are skulking around in black balaclavas”.

The door open slowly and Magnus saw Alec stepping in, Ragnor was immediately on his feet and winked round. “I’ll be in touch Magnus Bane”

Alec watched him go and placed a hand on his shoulder to acknowledge him before walking slowly over smiling sadly down.

“I’m sorry you were hurt...because of me” Alec took his hand and kissed it. Seeing Magnus hurt only hurt him as well. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, maybe Sebastian and Magnus’ mother couldn’t both be wrong...maybe this was love? Or something deeper?

“Us both” Magnus managed to speak out softly. “We were both targets”

“But w-” Alec had been so busy speaking with Sebastian about how he’d been targeted yet again, that he’d failed to realise that his relationship with Magnus was public knowledge in the office. Magnus was someone who had already rubbed Hodge up the wrong way and it was probably pretty suspicious that they were spending so much time together.

“Shit...you’re right…”

“If you hadn’t been late” Magnus frowned and tried not to imagine Alec being caught in the blast. If Ragnor hadn’t been so close then he wouldn’t have been able to save him.  “Hodge?”

“Oh I don’t doubt it” Alec stood up and leant over, pressing his lips gently to the older man’s.

As Alec’s lips touched his, Magnus felt a bubbling inside him, the inner part of himself seemed to come back to life, he reached a hand up to rest on the back of his boyfriend’s neck as the kiss turned heated, he pulled Alec down to the bed and threw his leg over, straddling Alec’s lap and causing his canula to pull, hissing a little before yanking the wire to stretch it over.

Alec’s eyes were blown wide as he was sat on, his hands running up Magnus’ bare thighs and gripping the tight muscle there, groaning as he felt him rock down, putting hand back behind his neck to pull him down for another passionate kiss.

Shuddering Magnus felt himself starting to grind down, pressing their growing members together as he did, gasping into the kiss and catching Alec’s moans.

“Fuck..Magnus” Alec’s hands were squeezing and groping all over his legs and all he could reach of him, he couldn’t control himself.

Magnus wasn’t doing much better, he had completely lost all sense and was starting to undo Alec’s trousers, this was already farther than they’d been before. Just as he yanked the zip down there was a cry and a clattering by the door, their lips parted noisily, snapping their heads round they spotted the nurse rushing out, having dropped her clipboard.

“We should... “ Magnus swallowed and slowly did Alec’s clothes back up again, blushing brightly as he avoided the man’s gaze. He can’t believe he’d just tried to do something in a hospital.

Alec slid off the bed and pushed his hair back, trying to get some order to it before he grinned and kissed Magnus’ cheek once he was settled back down.

“Well...so we’ll cross off my house...clubs...and now hospitals...it’s impossible to keep my hands off you…” He smirked watching Magnus blush, stroking his fingers through his hair. “Your Mother is nice”

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes.

“She’s embarrassing”

“She didn’t say anything embarrassing...jus that you were madly in love with me and we were going to get married and have 4 children...two boys...two girls…” He cracked up as Magnus’ face was priceless. He was in complete shock. 

“Don’t  _ joke _ about that” Magnus groaned and lay back sighing. He was still tired but a lot better now. Stroking his hand to hold Alec’s he smiled and felt himself drifting off once more.

\---

Alec found himself starting his nightly watches on the roof of the hospital. He felt a peace being close to Magnus. Like his powers hummed inside when he was, making them perhaps stronger. He’d left early tonight as a redheaded woman had come to visit Magnus. The moment she walked in he found her annoying, she was pushy and pretty rude, so he made himself scarce after giving Magnus a deep throated kiss. He had to make sure she wasn’t after his man.

Now here he was, eyes glowing once more and spying out thieves and villains within the city. Back home Sebastian and Isabelle were trying to get any evidence for dirt on Hodge. Not only was he getting away with all of this, he was clearly getting more and more desperate. The police were all over the building and would be stationed throughout for the safety of everyone else.

They were keen to put a bodyguard on Alec, being as powerful and rich as he was, but he’d declined multiple times. He was quite capable of looking after himself. It was the one’s he loved that seemed to getting hurt. 


	11. Feelings and Desk Sergeants

When Magnus had come out of hospital, his Mother had invited Alec round for dinner. He wasn’t even sure if she realised who he was and how he probably wouldn’t be interested in coming round to the tiny house they shared. Alec was probably used to having everything cooked for him, wasn’t that was his butler did? Sebastian seemed to wait on him hand and foot. A little strange but uncommon in rich households?

However, Alec had been more than happy to make an appearance...

Looking over eyes in the mirror, they fluttered with the golden cat eyes, letting him know that the Warlock was recovering nicely. Part of the journalist was starting to believe that it was just he was going crazy and there was never another entity, that it was all just him.

Clenching his fist and taking a deep breath he flicked his eyes back and looked at the card on the side. It was Ragnor Fell’s. The man had contacted him again twice more since the incident, they had an appointment tomorrow at the man’s home.

Head snapping round as he heard his Mother open the door he stumbled out the bathroom and down the stairs, stopping halfway as Alec was already here. At his door, wearing one of his designer suits, holding flowers and a bottle of wine. Looking gorgeous as ever.

“I would’ve let you answer but you were far too slow” His mother smiled round before kissing Alec’s cheek, taking the gifts and heading to where she was still cooking.

“Hey” Alec looked at him on the stairs and stepped up to the bottom step.

“Hey” Magnus smiled and felt his heart rate quicken, stepping down a couple more before two strong arms enveloped his waist, large palms resting on his back. Kissing Alec softly on the lips. “You didn’t have to spoil her...she won’t stop talking about you as it is” 

Alec smiled and lifted Magnus down off the steps to stand on his level before kissing him again. 

“The wine is for her...the flowers are for you”

Magnus blushed and shook his head.

“So the wanton beast is replaced with romantic Romeo?” He rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. “She’s made a feast so I hope you’re hungry”

“Starving” Alec stepped back as the woman came back, she stopped in the doorway a little at the show of affection they were sharing.

“It’s all ready...will you set the table please dear?” She ducked her head and went back to the kitchen.

“Sorry” Magnus stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s still trying to get her head around this..that her son isn’t bringing a girl round”

“Don’t be...I doubt my parents would’ve ever warmed to that thought…” Alec smiled sadly, kissing Magnus’ forehead. He didn’t want to think of his parents right now.

Magnus took him to the dining room where they both set the table, Alec even went to help bring everything into the room and fill the table. The food was delicious, if not a little spicy in some dishes but so tasty. He knew he’d have trouble going out tonight as Blue Bolt with the amount he’d eaten.

Magnus’ Mother was a straightforward and blunt woman, but he seemed keen hearing about Alec’s business and he couldn’t deny her interest on hearing where he lived and about all the money earned. Maybe the fact he was stinking rich was a good distraction to the fact he was a man, currently holding her son’s hand under the table.

\---

As soon as she’d gone to Bingo with the neighbours, the two of them were running over the evidence they had on Hodge. Notes and folders down, Alec would be taking them to the police station in the morning. Their research would be submitted as evidence against him, even if there was little, they had to try. Hodge was a terrible criminal but he was fortunate that he never left physical evidence of his crimes.

It was now around nine and the two of them had pushed the papers aside, they’d gotten half way through an action film on television when Alec had slipped his arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer.

As Magnus had lifted his head in question, their lips had met. Now not even ten minutes later Magnus was straddling Alec’s lap, their kiss was heated and hands groping everything they could reach. Alec couldn’t get enough of the drug that Magnus possessed within. He gasped into the kiss when the man’s hips rocked down, fingers fumbled with their zips and buttons before their trousers were both open. Now just the boxers between them as they continued to grind together.

Magnus felt nothing but his boyfriend. His senses were taken over by everything about him. He slid his lips down his jaw and to the crook of his neck, panting as they kept up their movements until they could take no more. 

Magnus gripped his hands into the back of the sofa as he finished in his pants, Alec followed around the same time. Alec gasped and tensed as he did, hands gripping Magnus’ hips as he threw his head back, not even realising what happened as he’d shot off some energy. Just as they came together the light bulbs blew throughout the room with loud pops.

Magnus squeaked and jumped as Alec’s eyes flew wide looking at room now in darkness.  _ Shit _ . He was unsure what Magnus had seen but the shaking shoulders and breathless giggles were enough to know he thought it pure coincidence. Alec just laughed as well. They were both in fits laughing while still trading lazy kisses.

\---

Magnus watched Alec get into the car before being driven away by Sebastian, he leant his forehead on the window. Tonight had been surreal for him, he wouldn’t deny he’d masturbated before but he hadn’t ever shared that with another person. He’d never imagined it would have ever been with another man. It was all a little terrifying how quickly they’d found their attraction. Would Alec have looked twice at him had it been for the accident? For the powers inside him changing his body and his mind? 

Alec had looked right through him multiple times before, he’d been there for the whole court case and for his return to Idris. He hadn’t looked twice. Now he was altered physically he was all over him… Was this just lust for him? They only really spoke about Hodge and about the company when they were together. Maybe pursuing this as a relationship was a mistake. 

Magnus got to his room and looked at the photograph with his mother. Taken about a year ago. It was his old self. His looks were still the same, only his hair a long mess, skin with acne and glasses so thick he might’ve well of been blind. Slowly he put the photo face down and lay on his bed, taking his phone out, there was a message.

Alexander: Missing you already. Tonight was wonderful. Please thank your Mum x

Magnus took a deep breath before replying.

Magnus: Miss you too. We need to talk about what this is. What you want from me.

He didn’t want to seem cold but he needed to know what this was for Alec, he was falling pretty hard and knew it might be because this was his first relationship. He didn’t want to accept the feelings and have them torn apart when Alec finally became bored of his looks alone.

\---

Alec got into the house, showered and got into bed naked, thoughts of Magnus had been on his mind. Tomorrow was a big day for him in terms of removing the corruption in the Lightwood name, but instead he thought of how he had felt being beside the older man.

Magnus was so sweet and kind, his heart was full of so much love and tenderness, but his passion when they were being physical was something else. They had shared kisses for hours. They’d dry humped like a couple of teenagers, he’d never felt more alive. Even the first time his powers had come through never felt this good, and that had been literally electrifying.

After the text came through he found himself wondering what  _ did _ he want from Magnus. He was no poet and no good with words in any way, shape or form.

Alexander: All of you. Mind, body and soul. If you’ll let me x

\---

Magnus looked over the text, he heard his Mother come home and looked over as she opened the door slowly, almost in caution.

“Are you decent?” She spoke in softly. Rolling his eyes he called for her to come in, looking over the text again and smiled up at her as she came in and sat on the edge of his bed.

“I like him” She stroked her hand through his hair and smiled, almost apologetically. She’d been distant since he’d come out to her. He’d missed her affectionate side, one that wasn’t needed because he had been in a terrible accident. This genuine, caring and unconditional love.

“Me too”

“I like the idea of the two of you together” Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Reading the text one more time, he felt his cheeks wet with a few tears of his own, smiling through them.

“Me too”

Magnus: You already do x

\---

Ragnor lived in a large town house upstate, he had made a small fortune, much like many of the higher board members within the Lightwood company. Before Idris he’d been in England, his family had been gifted with stocks and shares, allowing him to have a little more than most in his bank accounts. 

Magnus wasn’t sure where he was being taken, hands pulling on the trim of his sweater vest as they got downstairs into the basement level. The doors were sealed off.

“These were the vaults...so inside…” He punched in codes, ran fingerprints and even a retina scan. Finally the door opened and the lights flicked on. 

“So this is well and truly secure…” He walked in. “It was used in the war as a shelter, they stored ammunition in here as well...the walls, floor and ceiling is both bomb and soundproof…” He smiled round, a sinking feeling ran through Magnus, his face must’ve shown it. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to kill or kidnap you” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “You have talent...I want you to be able to control it?” He chuckled and walked Magnus inside, letting him explore. “Will you show me?” He looked at the man’s palms.

Removing his backpack and nodding, Magnus held his hand to one side, furthest away from the other man as he could, his eyes flashed for a moment as a pop of glitter burst out, like a firework as the sprinkles fluttered down to the ground.

Ragnor smirked and clapped his hands slowly.

“Remarkable” He breathed out, taking Magnus’ hand and trying to find the opening or any kind of sign that it had come from his very skin. “Yes...I’m working on something for you to wear but for now...this place is yours” He took him to the computer and put him onto the system. Scanning both his natural and Warlock eyes, his fingertips for both just incase. 

There was an entrance from the outside in bushes that he showed to him, in case Ragnor wasn’t home. As long as he locked the door after he entered and left. It was almost as if the older business man was trying to be his friend? If he could use his powers to protect Alec from Hodge and his accomplices...then this would be a friendship worth investing in.

\---

“Name”

“Alec Lightwood”

“Sex”

“What?”

“Sex”

“Male?”

“Is that a question?”

“Are you serious?” Alec looked at the policeman behind the desk, he had only glanced at him once since he’d walked in. “I’ve told you I need to speak to the chief of police and how important this is..and you’re asking me for my gender like it’s not obvious?” The man looked up. Finally!

“I’m only doing my-” The man’s eyes widened. “You’re that Lightwood kid right?”

Rolling his eyes Alec moved back to get his breath before he did something he’d regret. The files and information on Hodge was burning holes in his bag.

“Chief Branwell” He got out through gritted teeth. “Please…” He looked at the man’s badge.  _ Great _ .  _ A Herondale _ . One of the families on the hitlist.

The blonde held his hands up. “Alright alright” He turned and left the desk for a moment, glancing over he saw that the man had written his name as ‘Alice Brightstud’. “Fucking idiot” He mumbled before a woman with tight blonde braids walked in from the back.

“Mr Lightwood! What brings you to our humble station?” She motioned for the desk sergeant to grab the entrance gate for him, letting him in and smiling at him. He was actually pretty cute. If he hadn’t already met Magnus he might’ve wanted to ask him out. Even if he was the  _ worst _ desk sergeant he’d ever seen.  Following the chief to her room he got out the files, once the door was securely shut.

“I have been working with a couple of others...and we believe my company has been corrupted in my family’s absence…”

“Corrupted in what way?” The chief frowned and took out her stylus and tablet.

Sliding out a few sheets where things were highlighted.

“Bribes...blackmail… fraud” He watched as she moved to start looking through it.

“There’s a lot here Mr Lightwood” She looked at the photograph Magnus had provided. “It’ll take some time to look through...I’ll need to ask you have patience...I can have Officer Herondale-”

“The desk Sergeant?” He shook his head. “You can’t...his family is in here” He pointed to them on the photograph.

“Jace is one of our best at paperwork...he’s far too honest to be involved in anything like this…”

Honest and dense...Alec chuckled to himself before pushing everything towards the chief. “I have copies so...keep all this here…”

\---

On his way out he was stopped by the blonde.

“Hey so what do millionaires do for fun?” He grinned.

“Fun?” Was he asking him out or genuinely curious.

“Yeah...do you shoot pool? Shop? Fire peasants?” He snorted as he laughed, Alec scrunched his face. Who  _ was _ this guy? The only other Herondale he knew was Will, and he was a straight talking businessman.

“I guess I just work out” He mumbled as it was pretty true, his time as Blue Bolt was definitely a work out. He didn’t wait for the man to speak and left.

\---

Magnus was panting on his knees, his hands trembling and golden eyes shining. The room was covered in glitter, pressing his palms to the piles, he drew it all back into himself, groaning and fluttering his eyes shut as he did. It was such a strange feeling but re-energising. He’d been in Ragnor’s basement for three hours. Grabbing his phone after wiping the sweat from his hands he saw a message from Alec.

Alexander: Gave the files in, now we wait. There’s a Herondale at the station. X

Magnus: Blonde hair, heterochromia? X

Alexander: Heter what? X

Magnus: Two different coloured eyes ;) x

Alexander: Oh. Yes :) x

Magnus: Too dumb to be part of any of it. Trust me x

Alexander: Always x

 

Magnus shook his head and looked round as Ragnor was smirking by the door, trying to hide his blush Magnus grabbed his things from the side.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this one! :)  
> I'll be updating my other fic later today! x


	12. The Warlock

Alec had returned to the police station the next day to give statements, they’d be going to Magnus’ home tomorrow to get his as he was still a little dizzy from the attack. The office was currently being rebuilt and the top floor out of bounds, the security was heightened but part of Alec knew this wouldn’t help when the culprit was working inside.

Sitting opposite the obnoxious pretty boy from the desk, he actually seemed to know what he was doing. They went through the accounts and linked them to missing money, purchases on the black market. There was evidence to show Hodge had no alibi for any of the attacks, Alec even included the attempt on Magnus’ life. Something not even he had seen until now, it had been a shock. No wonder his shy reporter was so jumpy.

It wasn’t until they were skirting through the different families involved that Officer Herondale needed a moment to take it all in. Of course incriminating his relatives was going to be difficult, Alec only hoped that Chief Branwell had been right in trusting him.

“I have a confession I’d like to make of my own…” The blonde came back in and slumped on the desk and flicked on the tape recorder, Alec frowned following the movements before sitting back to listen,

“This is Desk Sergeant Jonathan Christopher Herondale. I have made a written agreement with Chief Lydia Branwell to pardon me of all crimes on this confession…” He tapped a piece of paper signed by them both to show Alec.

Alec simply sat moving his hands from the papers in front that they’d been going through.

“Along with a colleague of mine...I have accepted bribes for information...I have accepted hookers for leniency in cases…I have written the ones I can remember down...and I’d like to assist in this ...take down… as best I can...” He stopped the recorder and grinned across the table. “There” 

Alec was speechless.

“W-why was that relevant? I mean I get the confession...and corruption evidence but…” He looked over the notes for anywhere that made that necessary.

“I can tell you from my personal knowledge banks” He pointed at his head. “That Hodge Starkweather is more than just  _ connected _ to my Grandmother..they’re romantically involved...or...they were…” He tapped his chin. “Last week?”

Alec’s mouth dropped looking to the two way mirror where whoever behind there was probably just as surprised as he was.

“Jace...Imogen Herondale we think is the  _ big  _ BIG leader…” He ran through and showed a photograph of what they decided was her meeting with a couple of thuggish looking men with briefcases and arms.

“I always knew she was a mad old cow” He scoffed and then the door opened, another officer peering in.

“We need you back on the desk...there’s been a murder” He ran back out, Jace was up in an instant.

“I’ll see you later!” He dashed out before Alec could even ask why in a million years he would see him later.

Jace got to the desk and arranged his pens once more smirking as one of the female officers leant on the counter to get something, his hand resting on the back of her thigh.

“Jenny...I think we need another drink tonight” He tilted his head to her, only to have her smirk and remove his hand,

“Really Jace? Hookers?” She scoffed and left with what she came for, his mouth dropped.

“Hey hey wai-” He defended himself before grumbling something about how ‘news travels fast’ before he was handed a load of work to file on the new case.

\---

Alec was sat with Magnus on the journalists sofa, stroking his hand through his hair as they watched the news. The murder had been quite brutal. A young woman who was stood waiting for the bus was shot back with such force it shattered the shelter and wall behind it. The only evidence they had once more was a collection of glitter.

“How could someone  _ do _ that” He heard Magnus whisper, his body was curled up to Alec’s side, though his frame was quite broad he managed to shrink himself down. Alec kissed the top of his head he breathed softly in.

“I don’t know…someone is clearly sick in the head”

Magnus tensed a little. He knew that wasn’t him. There was no way. He had been on the other side of town shopping with his Mother when it had happened. Why was someone trying to frame him? It was making him feel sick. This wasn’t a world he wanted any part of and he was being dragged straight into it. Why did he have to get so deep into the truth? Leaning into the hand on his head he turned to press a kiss to the warm palm there.  _ This _ was why...This billionaire who had, by some strange twist of fate, had chosen him as his companion.

“Switch it off...please” Magnus asked quietly and closed his eyes as the channel was flicked over.

Alec could sense the change in the man’s demeanor, he placed the remote down and felt the rumbling in his core of how affected Magnus seemed to be by the news of the murder. Did he know her? Turning he lifted his chin up to meet his lips in a tender connection.

“What’s wrong?” He looked on concerned.

“It’s just...I hate bad news…”

“You’re a journalist...you  _ live _ for the drama” He smirked as Magnus rolled his eyes, he caught the smallest of smirks on his lips and kissed him again. “I have to go...but I’ll be here tomorrow” He lifted himself reluctantly away from the warm body and arms around him, hearing the small whimper of protest. “I’ll be here when the police come knocking...it’s not so scary...they’re on  _ our _ side...at least for now” Leaning to give him another brief kiss he tossed the blanket from the floor onto Magnus’ head, chuckling as the man batted it away with a huff.

“Alright...be careful Alexander”

“I will...you too...Magnus” He smiled and blew a kiss leaving the house.

\---

Alec arrived home and threw his keys down, being met with a rather mad looking Sebastian. 

“I’m quite capable of getting home on my own” He sighed and put his hand on his shoulder, using him a little as he kicked off his shoes.

“That’s not the only reason I’m pissed” He pointed in the direction of the living room. “There’s a policeman in there who keeps rearranging the bookshelves”

Alec frowned and moved away, leaving his friend to tidy up his shoes as he made his way in, mouth dropping as he saw the desk sergeant currently with an armful of books.

“You know Alec...these really should be in alphabetical order”

“They’re in DATE order” Sebastian shouted out from the hall, Alec shook his head and removed his jacket.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d let you know...your theories on Starkweather are bust” He picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it and slouching on Alec’s armchair.

“What are you talking about?” Sitting down on the edge of the coffee table Alec took the apple off him and threw it behind. “Speak” He wasn’t sure how he felt about this man making himself comfortable in his home. He was however, very sure how his housemate felt. The stomping around and clattering of pans showed he was far from happy.

“Everything that you’ve brought forward...the explosion, the break in here, the shooting of your pretty boy-servant” Jace ducked his head as a teacup flew past him smashing on the wall with the yell of “PERSONAL ASSISTANT” Alec’s eyes widened to see Sebastian’s retreating form. “Personal assistant...everything has been connected to that man who’s throwing glitter around the place” Putting his hand into his pocket he dumped some on the table to emphasize the point. “The stuff that gets EVERYWHERE”

“I  _ know _ what glitter is” Alec sighed and stood up pacing a little. “It’s not him it’s Hodge!”

“But there’s actual physical evidence against this guy...girl...person”

“It’s not him” Alec knew in his gut, especially when they’d saved Sebastian’s life. Unless that was to throw them off the scent? Shaking his head he ran his hand through his hair and tutted as Jace was tossing an apple between his hands. This man was definitely sent to irritate him.

“Well..I’m just saying what I’ve been told” He shrugged.

“Why? Why are you even here? You’re telling me police information”

“I kept asking him this question the moment he even thought about  _ knocking _ sir”

“ _ Thought about knocking sir _ ” Jace did a terrible imitation of Sebastian’s english accent causing him to grab an umbrella from the stand in the corner, Alec stepped in and grabbed his friend’s arm. 

“Seb”

“You’re right” He dropped the umbrella putting his hands up stepping away. “He’s not worth it” 

Rolling his eyes Alec was getting a headache. He needed to get out and stretch his legs, his powers, rubbing his temples.

“I’m telling you because you’re trying to do the right thing and I believe your information is right...like I said..I’ve walked in on Hodge rabbiting my Granny-”

“He didn’t word it like that before” Alec mumbled back to Sebastian.

“-So I want him behind bars for taking advantage of the elderly atLEAST” He bit the apple and put it down.

“Alright just...I have things to do…”

“It’s alright man I have a date so” Jace got up shrugging and giving him a friendly pat on the back. Sebastian led him to the door, a spring in his step as he did. “I’ll see you tomorrow buddy!” Jace yelled being all but shoved out the front door. Alec groaned and pointed at Sebastian.

“Don’t answer that door tomorrow at any cost” He took off to the attic.

\---

Magnus was holding the umbrella up, it was torrential rain outside and his Mother was round at a council meeting for the neighbourhood. She hadn’t planned on the rain so needed him to pick her up, it wasn’t too late. Around 8 o clock when he was halfway there.

\---

Alec leapt down from a lamp post and caught his thighs on a large man’s neck, pulling him to the ground in a choke hold before pressing static to his head to knock him unconscious, whipping his head up to see the three men circling him, weapons out. 

“You should’ve kept your nose out freak” One of them growled out, flicking out the pocket knife. Alec had been watching the streets when he noticed the briefcase exchange. He wasn’t sure what was in it but he knew it was some kind of narcotics. There were a couple of the neighbourhood children involved who were clearly recruited as runners. If there was one thing Alec hated, it was taking advantage of children.

Standing back up he put his hand to his thigh holster, pulling out two batons and flicking his wrists, two blue blades shot out the ends, the men jumped back a little as Alec approached and flourished his whole body in a rotation with his legs kicking out, taking one out with his foot to their chest as he spun the blades through another. It wasn’t sharp but sent jolts of electricity much like a taser through them, dropping them both to the floor as he turned on the one remaining main, he ran off before Alec even had time to land with both feet on the floor.

Chuckling and pulling the blades back he dusted himself off, looking up and stopping, blue shining eyes widening.

Magnus was in the middle of walking when he caught sight of the one sided fight in the road, gasping and clutching his hands on the umbrella as he was mesmerized by the movements of Blue Bolt. His heart hammering in his chest as the Warlock was causing his stomach to do somersaults. His face heated remembering the last time he’d seen the hero. The way the Warlock had tried to seduce him and managed a kiss and a quick grope.

Alec stood still, looking at his boyfriend stood just as stationary as he was. He looked...unsure. He could sense his heart rate across the way and his thermal senses could see him heating up in the cold air. Taking a step forward he wanted to interact with him, but he couldn’t. Knowing Magnus had no idea who he was. He felt his fingertips coming alight with the static, the excitement just seeing him. In this form he didn’t need to monitor his powers.

Magnus’ eyes were drawn to the pulse of energy Blue Bolt was giving off, the ground around him was sparking and his fingers were flickering out static. It was hypnotic and the Warlock inside was trying to claw it’s way out, he felt his eyes flash, before he could do anything he looked over the hero’s shoulder to see headlights, his eyes squinting away as the sound of tires screeching.

Alec was staring straight into Magnus’ eyes, his breath was short before he saw the man’s irises flash another colour, one he’d seen before. Frowning but being drawn further in he didn’t hear the car approaching at speed behind him until he watched Magnus throw his umbrella.

“DUCK!” Magnus yelled out as he saw the car coming to Blue Bolt, he threw out his arms and sent out pulses of popping glitter and air, his powers shot the car up and over, glad the man had listened and ducked in time as a wheel skimmed the top of his hair as he launched it out the way. It landed with a crash behind him as he panted and had his eyes wide on the Blue Bolt who was slowly standing up, snapping out of whatever he’d been distracted by.

Alec had thrown himself down and seen it all, Magnus. It was Magnus who possessed the powers with the glitter. He stood up and tried to step forward, wanting to take him into his arms, the fear in his cat eyes as he stumbled back realising he’d just revealed himself. He looked so scared.

“Magnus” Alec called out but it was too late, Magnus fled the way he’d come from, he was about to chase after him when he saw the flames coming from the crashed car, running over he pulled off the door and dragged out the unconscious driver, it was the man who had fled. Magnus had saved his life. The knock wouldn’t have killed him but going to hospital would’ve shown who he really was when his wounds healed far quicker than humanly possible.

“Sebastian” He breathed out into the wrist piece. “It’s Magnus...he’s the Warlock...No...he’s gone we-I need to find him”


	13. Choices

Alec stood in Magnus’ house, hands around a steaming mug of coffee while watching Alya walk scuff marks into the carpet as she was pacing. The poor woman was out of her mind with worry. Magnus hadn’t even spent a night away from her in all his years and now he’d been missing for three. Alec had checked everywhere, Sebastian had even done digging himself and came up without a single clue.

Magnus was missing…

Alec remembered the fear in his eyes after he’d protected him from the speeding car. The worry and feeling of judgement. He knew why he’d ran. The world was against him right now, he was a criminal and Blue Bolt took criminals in. Alec knew Magnus. At least he thought he did.

Looking up and sipping his drink and gave the woman a reassuring smile and embraced her as she broke down and sat beside him.

“We’ll find him...I won’t rest until he’s home” He whispered. It was true, he wouldn’t stop until he knew Magnus was okay.

“Why would he just...leave? Do you think someone took him?” The woman was out of her mind in distress “He always said his work was dangerous”. Alec wouldn’t be leaving her any time soon. He owed it to his boyfriend to protect his Mother in his absence.

\---

Alec had left Alya after dinner and helped her to bed, it made him wish for his own Mother. The way she used to tuck him in and tell him how everything would be alright in the end.

He was only just round the corner when Sebastian pulled up in the Cadillac, stopping at the side and unlocking the doors. Alec rolled his eyes and climbed in the backseat, putting his head in his hands.

“I traced his phone” Sebastian smiled into the rear view mirror, catching Alec’s face as he looked up hopeful. “Then the signal vanished”

Alec groaned and dropped his head back.

“He was  _ really _ spooked”

“It doesn’t surprise me...all these crimes being thrown at him...who’d have thought your adorable reporter was that confident sexy crime fighter” Sebastian smirked as they were driving, Alec shook his head. “Wait...Sir...did you.. _ cheat _ on Magnus with...Magnus?” 

Alec’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“I-I no!” He defended himself, hands out wide. “He kissed  _ ME _ ”

“So you say...but you  _ did _ have that cold shower when you came home” He raised a brow before Alec grunted and looked out the window, pulling his phone out and trying the same number again. Huffing as it went straight to answer machine. 

“I already feel like shit for it...please don’t remind me” He grumbled.

“His phone is off...hence the signal dropping?” Sebastian shook his head and took a paper from the passenger seat, tossing it into the back. The headline being another two murders by The Warlock.

“What a joke..Magnus isn’t capable of this”

“You say that but you we don’t exactly know what he’s capable of now...When he stepped into the club that day he was a stuttering, nosey journalist with a tight ass-”

“Hey!”

“-But  _ now _ ...we know he’s capable of taking out locks, walls and cars with a flick of the wrist...Zeus never gave YOU that power...you can what? Shoot a few bolts of static?”

Alec frowned and leant on his arm on the window.

“I can do more than that”

“But you can’t cause devastation...there’s nothing explosive about you”

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel the ache inside him, the worry for Magnus.

“Take me to where the signal stopped…” Grabbing under the seat he pulled out his costume, starting to change on the back seat as best he could with his long limbs.

“I was waiting for that course of action Sir” 

\---

“You can’t sit here and sulk forever” Ragnor leant on the edge of the desk, looking over at the man slumped in front of it. “You need to show them you aren’t afraid...Hold your head high and prove to them you aren’t the murderer they claim you to be”

Magnus took a deep breath and looked round finally at the man whose home he’d been hiding out in.

“The Blue Bolt knows...and he’s probably already on his way to take me in”

“He doesn’t know you here...and I can’t help but feel you’re on the same side...you say you received a message from Alec?”

“Yes…” Magnus looked at his smashed up phone.

“Before you lost your temper?”

“HE lost his temper” He looked at his palms. “This thing inside me”

Ragnor hummed and walked around, squatting in front of the journalist.

“Go and see Alec...don’t let the world scare you...go and face it head on and see the man you’re literally pining for”

“Alec-He’ll understand?”

“You know he will” Ragnor smiled. “Now...the message?”

“Said to meet him on the East Side…”

Ragnor frowned, he knew that Alec hated that part of town. It was also the place he suspected a lot of Hodge’s dealings went down. Looking at the terrified man getting up and dusting himself off, he decided not to say anything. Call it tough love. But if this was a trap. This was exactly what he needed to unlock his true potential.

“Take care my fabulous friend” He patted his back, leading him to the basement’s exit.

\---

Alec stood on top of the car while Sebastian leant back against it, lighting up his cigarette.

“I can sense him…” Pressing a hand to his stomach, his eyes shone blue as he scanned around the city. Gasping and feeling his powers flickering around.

“Shit! Watch it!” Sebastian moved quickly as his hand was zapped with the electricity being emitted, dropping his now half cigarette and coughing on the inhale he currently had in his throat.

Alec smirked and got down, stepping on the butt.

“I think I found him” He breathed out deeply, starting to run down the hill towards the heart of the city.

\---

Magnus walked through the streets as if nothing had happened, he crossed roads and turned down side streets without any problems, he even made it to the East Side. Just as he got closer to the streets he felt someone nearby before it all went black.

A bag ripped from his head causing his neck to snap back, wincing at the pain.

“Magnus Bane...have a seat”

Hodge was sat on a chair in the middle of the room, another one in front where he was motioning for Magnus to sit. Which he did, sitting slowly onto the edge of it, fingers gripping his rucksack strap.

“Where’s Alexander?” He whispered slowly, part of him still wanted him to be here, even if this venture out was looking bleak, this was most definitely a trap.

“He’s safe...for now...I just need a small favour” He smirked and crossed his arms.

“I sat down”

“I don’t mean just sitting down...You know...when I pushed you into that mix of pure molten gold, radium and polonium…”

Magnus felt his hands clam up, his heartrate was beating faster than ever.

“I was sure you’d drown..burn..” He chuckled and stood up, walking over and using his finger to tilt Magnus’ head back. “But look at you...I mean I don’t understand what the fuck happened in there...but you’re...not just alive you’re...powerful…” He took Magnus’ hand which was limp to his touch, turning his hands over. “I thought you had...tricks up your sleeve but for it to  _ literally _ come from your skin…” He stroked a thumb on his palm.

Magnus closed his eyes knowing the powers inside him were starting to stir with the touch. Hodge smirked moving his hand and inspecting the small pieces of glitter on his thumb print.

“Where is Alexander?” Magnus asked again, he could feel the Warlock fluttering around inside him.

“We have him..and your dear sweet Mother” He smirked causing Magnus to jump up and grab his shirt by the throat, cat eyes flashing. “Who will be safe…” Magnus was shaking, the anger running through him. The threat to his loved ones. The guilt he felt for running and leaving them vulnerable. “..If you co-operate”

\---

Alec reached the area in the centre near the Casino, scaling the building opposite and leant down to look over the people around. The place was still in construction so why were there so many people inside. Getting closer to the edge he watched the figures below and took a deep breath and stepped back, taking a running jump, pressing off the ledge and landing on the other side in a sweep onto the roof, his wrist vibrating.

“Magnus has replied to your text sir”

“What?” Alec stayed ducked down and swallowed, scanning around he couldn’t sense him anywhere. Did he follow the wrong trail? Impossible. He knew Magnus’ image like the back of his hand.

“He wants to meet you in the very building you’re stood on”

“As...myself?”

“I would assume so as he really doesn’t know you’re Blue Bolt”

“Makes sense” Alec sighed. “It’s a trap”

“Then you better investigate the matter further...there’s a vent located behind you that’ll take you straight down to the kitchen”

Alec flicked the wrist gear off and headed to the vent, pulling the front off and slipping his agile legs inside as he pressed his feet to each end, using his hands as well to lower down carefully, and taking deep breaths as he did. He wasn’t a fan of tight spaces, closing his eyes as he went he opened them as he reached the bottom, sipping through a gap in the wall and into the derelict kitchen. None of the appliances hooked up yet as the work had been halted to fund the development of the area instead.

Alec walked carefully, his feet silent but he wasn’t invisible to the naked eye. A man dressed in a black suit spotted him yelling out before Alec could shoot off static and catch him, causing the man to drop back into a fuse box, the electrics jolting throughout the building as lights flickered.

Alec took a deep breath and continued on, checking the man to see if he could be identified later, walking up the steps with his back to the wall before entering the main hall. Empty where before there had been at least a dozen people in here.

The lights switched on illuminating the whole room causing him to squint, his eyes flashing as it clashed with his vision. The darkness worked better, he needed time to adjust to the intense lighting.

“So the Blue Bolt shows his face...Tell me did you come for the Warlock?” Hodge was clapping slowly as he walked on the stage, looking on as Alec was stood on his guard, hand twitching by his belt. “I’ve been expecting someone else... but you’ll do until he arrives…”

“Where is he” Alec spoke out, his voice distorted through the powers still.

“He’s getting ready...for the big finale” He crossed his arms and leant against the wall. “It’s a shame really...I know buyers who would have loved to get him in their labs...but knowing the two of you will probably tear each other apart”

Alec inhaled a deep, long breath. Magnus was close, Hodge didn’t lie about that. There was that feeling, that pull inside him that was always in the back of his mind when the man was near. It made sense now that he felt it with the Warlock. How he hadn’t seen earlier was beyond him.

“You think he’ll fight me? That I’ll fight him?” Alec suddenly became aware of the bodies entering the room, cocking of machine guns and pistols. All aimed at him.

“You won’t have a choice...fight or die” Hodge shrugged and nodded to a man near the door, opening it and Alec’s breath hitched. Magnus was walking out towards him into the centre, rubbing his hands together as they trembled.

“Change of plan Magnus...I need you to remove this man..or the deals off”

“T-This is nothing personal...I-I can’t lose them” His voice shaken but his cat eyes out as he took a stance with his arms out.

“You don’t need to fight me Magnus”

“You don’t understand...i HAVE to...he has them...my Mother...my Alexander”

Alec smiled under his mask, his heart was bursting that his man was willing to risk his life for him. He looked round to where Hodge had his phone out, recording?

“Why lie when it will bite you in the ass Starkweather?” He yelled out. “Magnus..Alec is home with your Mother...safe...he’s playing you against me...don’t you see?”

Magnus felt his butterflies mixed with the nerves in his stomach. He wanted to be in those strong arms in front of him and it made him feel sick. He loved Alec. Not Blue Bolt. What was the Warlock doing to him?

“If you lied to m-” Magnus turned his head and caught site of the red dot on his body. Alec acted as fast as he could, shooting off a lightning bolt at the source and missing the dot on Magnus’ face, the shot rang out as the man groaned in pain from the shocks. Looking round he saw Magnus’ body drop like lead into a heap before it shook with two more shots fired. His eyes widened as he felt his hands shake.

“M-Magnus” He went to move before Hodge growled out.

“I wanted a fight...to see you two in action...seems he’s just as pathetic as he always was...changing his body doesn’t change his weak mind…” He sighed and turned to the men. “Just get this over with...what a fucking waste of time” He left abruptly as the guns aimed. Alec’s eyes were on the unmoving heap on the floor, he felt the tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Sir...your vitals are rising higher than they should be...you need to relax or-”

“Shut the fuck up” He breathed out and threw his arms up just in time as the impact from the hundreds of bullets now raining down was still knocking the wind out of him, even if the bullets weren’t penetrating the suit, gasping and bending he felt the punishing pressure. Paralysed to the spot. His emotions everywhere he was losing track of everything around him.

Then it happened.

He felt the pressure stop and the bullets sounded distant...underwater almost as he felt his fingers spark, his eyes widen as he looked up, there was a film of purple shimmer around him.

_ Am I dead? _

He looked around standing up and felt the presence behind him, turning round slowly he gasped and saw Magnus’ back. The man who he watched get shot to the ground was now stood, arms out and shaking as his body sparkled all over, his eyes golden as he turned his head to smirk round.

“Well...Don’t leave all the work to me darling” His voice that seductive purr that ignited a fire in Alec’s belly. “Don’t you have something for these brutes?” He chuckled and shifted his feet to get more of a foothold. Alec just nodded and regained his composure. He’d question this later, taking a deep breath he stepped so his back was to Magnus’ or...The Warlocks? He took the two small batons from his thigh holsters and held them out in front, the electricity and currents running through them as he took a deep breath and shot out the sparks, watching as they threw out of the bubble around him and hit the men, smirking as he knew now it would work he bent down, leaping up into the air with a push off before spinning his body in the air, cascading down bolts and static from the batons and knocked the men to the floor with shudders and cries.

The Warlock lifted his head to watch the airborne piroet and parted his lips, his eyes travelling all over that lean and gorgeous body. Groaning he released his force field and fired out glitter at the couple of remaining men standing, watching Blue Bolt land gracefully and slinking over instantly to press against his back, running his fingers up his arms leaving a trail of glitter.

“That was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” He groaned into his ear and slid his hands round the man’s waist, sliding up his torso and nuzzling into his shoulders biting lightly at the small spot of exposed skin at the bottom of his hairline.

Alec checked everyone was down and felt the hands, the body, the fingers and the teeth, shuddering and feeling his body reacting almost immediately, leaning his head back onto the Warlock’s shoulder as his lips found his neck, the slightest touch setting his skin alight.

“M-Magnus” He breathed out, one hand on the man’s hair the other on his hip behind him. He was forgetting where he was, what he was doing. This was exactly how it had always been with Magnus. It was so blindingly obvious that this man had been the Warlock all along.

The Warlock heard his name and bit onto his neck feeling the man in his arms melting to his touch, the hand on his torso on his toned chest feeling it rise and fall at a fast pace. He wanted him. Right now. Pressing into him he rubbed his groin into the back of Blue Bolt before something inside him switched, his eyes flickered back from the cat eyes as he pulled back so far he nearly knocked Blue Bolt from his feet.

“Oh god…” Magnus was shaking. What was he doing?! This wasn’t Alec. This wasn’t his boyfriend. He was in shock. His feelings were churning his stomach up inside as he felt sick.

Alec panted and opened his eyes slowly as he felt all contact leave him, looking round to see the fear once more on Magnus’ face, the man didn’t know. He still didn’t realise who he was.

“I-I’m sorry” Alec put his hand over his heart. “Let me take you home...your mother is worried”

“I  _ can’t _ go home...I’ll be arrested”

“By who?” Alec chuckled and ran his forearm over his forehead, pressing the blue streaked hair back to get anything cool to his overheated skin. “Your secret is safe”

“Safe?” Magnus looked round hearing sirens.

“I may have called for backup before I entered the room..I am clearly far more prepared than you” Alec chuckled at the man’s blush. That was his man. He wanted to scoop him up and kiss him, but he knew he couldn’t. Not like this. “Follow me” He began to lead him through the back exit, taking his hand as he scaled back up the wall, the police surrounding the building, Alec spotted Jace out amongst them. An unexpected bit of pride that he was in the field and not behind the desk.

“Hodge has evidence...he knows who I am-I’m not  _ safe _ ”

“Magnus...you were shot in the head...and you got back up” Alec put his hand on the man’s shoulders. He could feel his own powers flicker inside, they were starting to exhaust inside him. He needed to be quick. Without thinking twice he scooped Magnus up and began to head across the rooftops back towards the city.

Magnus gripped on tight and closed his eyes as he was taken across. He nuzzled into the man’s chest and took a moment to regain his thoughts. He had no idea what was going on. He needed to know his Mother and Alec were safe, so going home was the best option. But how would be able to look Alec in the eye. He’d been two minutes from bending the Blue Bolt over and having his way with him just moments ago. The Warlock was out of control...or was it Magnus that was?

Alec placed Magnus down on the corner of his street and stopped himself from stroking his hair back. Sighing before he stepped back into the shadows and left before he changed his mind.

Magnus looked up as he disappeared, suddenly feeling the chill and hugging himself, he walked down to his house and up the steps, letting himself in.

\---

Alec was sat on the roof opposite, his eyes flickering as his powers were burning out, but he just needed to make sure Magnus was okay.

“Sir...is there a reason you aren’t telling him?”

“I don’t think there is…”

“I think you’d be a formidable duo”

“He thinks he’s cheating on me”

“Even more reason”

Alec watched as Magnus and his Mother had an emotional reunion. To be apart for just three days from her. Their love for each other was incomprehensible. But then he’d felt the same way for Magnus going missing. Behind the worry was the pining to be beside him again.

\---

Magnus dropped onto his bed and wiped the tear stains from his cheeks. His body was beat and when he lifted his top he saw the two bruises from where the bullets had hit his body. Turning his head the lump under his hairline showing where he should have died instantly. Looking round there was something missing.

Blue Bolt had told him Alec was safe at home with his Mother. But his Mother hadn’t seen Alec since dinner. He’d lied...but why? What if Hodge was telling the truth and Alec was captured somewhere. His window opening caused his attention to snap round.

“Wha-?” Magnus looked on as Blue Bolt was now in his room, climbing in through the window, his breath hitched. What was he doing here?

“Magnus”

Magnus frowned and stood from his bed, he watched as the blue headlamp eyes flickered before they went dark. They went hazel? Moving over slowly he raised his hands, his heart beating a mile a minute as he pushed his fingertips in the edges of the mask, sliding it down,


	14. Power Driven Desire

Magnus felt his saliva pool in his mouth, his body heat growing as he watched the face of the man he loved reveal itself from behind the mask of his Hero. He swallowed, his lips parting but no words coming out as he stared unblinking through shimmering eyes.

“It’s me...Magnus…” Alec’s voice was just as he knew it, deep with the no nonsense tone he always seemed to adopt. He took one step forward, his fingers were twitching beside him. He felt the Warlock. He felt himself wanting to get closer, to have contact to give into his desires as he finally understood why he was so desperate for the masked hero.

Alec watched him unmoving, he took his headgear fully off, dropping it to the side and exhaled holding his hand up to show the static sparks as if to prove he hadn’t just walked in wearing the costume to trick him. But why would he? Why would he ever want to trick this man. Alec could feel his core pulling, the power lurking inside him was crying out for the power inside Magnus. He took another step and saw Magnus falter his own movements, lean back a little still trying to access everything. Opening his mouth to try and speak again his voice fell short.

Magnus felt his heartbeat quicken, he couldn’t stop himself, he took the three remaining strides across the room and threw his arms around Alec, smashing their lips together and stopping whatever the younger man was about to say. He couldn’t stop the moan from his throat as he felt the strength of the arms wrap around him, the tongue giving just as much of a fight as his own as the kiss turned wet and desperate.

Magnus’ hands were gripping and groping anything he could touch, the muscles that were covered in the tight body suit were so familiar he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t realised earlier who Alec had been.

Alec was at Magnus’ mercy as he was slammed back into the dressing table, knocking the contents off to the floor and stumbling as he did, his lower back resting on the table top as he kept their lips connected, whimpering as he was pressed back even further. 

He knew Magnus had passion but to feel him dominating his body, the body of a man blessed with ancient strength and supernatural power, it was exciting him far more than he imagined it to. Magnus’ hands were everywhere, his shoulders, his biceps, his spine and then they were gripping his ass firmly pulling him as close as he could get and pressing their crotches together as Alec gasped dropping his head back from the kiss finally, both of them breathless as Magnus’ lips were on his jaw, his teeth on his skin and his breath in his ear.

The fire inside them, the pull they’d been feeling was finally taking over, the small amount of self control they had left was going. Magnus grabbed one of Alec’s knees, pressing it back so his foot came to fall flat on the table.  _ God _ this man was flexible.

As Alec’s body was bent to the places Magnus seemed to need, he hit the mirror off with his elbow, his foot hitting the remaining items sending them crashing and smashing to the floor.

 

“MAGNUS?!”

 

Magnus threw himself back, panting heavily and looking over the hot mess that was lying across his dressing table, somewhere along the line he’d unbuckled his chest straps and thigh holster half way, the bits of leather hanging down looking just as loose as Alec’s body seemed to be right now.

“MAGNUS?! Are you okay?!”

Alec looked to the door for a moment, his body heat dropping a little with the sound of Magnus’ mother.

“Y-you”

“Yeah” Magnus exhaled deeply and watched Alec slide off the table, starting to pick up the mess they’d made. “I’m coming!” Magnus yelled back and leant down to help him, the two of them kneeling beside each other, Alec looked to the side at him and caught his eyes, a smirk on his lips before Magnus was blushing, eyes looking away and biting his kiss-swollen bottom lip.

“Sorry” Magnus mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed how he’d lost control. The feeling of the Warlock was there but it was much more a part of him than it had been at the beginning. That had been all him, all of his desires.

“Don’t be” Alec’s voice was raspy and it was the sexiest thing Magnus had heard, causing him to shiver. “We have a lot to talk about”

“We do” Magnus smiled and stood up, walking Alec to the window and handed him his mask. “That was...a little intense…”

“Lie down...sleep and rest...you’ve done a lot tonight” Alec stroked his fingers through his hair, his tips stroking the shorter ones at the side and stopping to let his thumb lightly trace the lump there. The sadness must’ve shown in his eyes as Magnus smiled and turned to kiss the thumb.

“I’m alright...or...I will be”

“I’ll come by tomorrow”

“Please” Magnus closed his eyes and leant in, kissing his man, this time it was soft, slow and just the brushing of lips.

“The things you do to me” Alec whispered onto his lips.

“The things I  _ want _ to do to you” Magnus purred as his eyes flashed gold for a moment before he moved back with his hand on the back of his neck, smiling timidly.

Alec smirked and pulled him in for one last hug for the night, their hearts beating against each other. They both felt the connection of their powers, the electric currents warming Magnus’ bones and the fuzzy feeling that Magnus’ powers gave Alec’s skin.

It took another harsh knock on the door for them to finally part, Alec leaving through the window.

\---

Alec got through a couple of blocks before he spotted the car waiting for him, relief for once to see Sebastian babying him. His body was exhausted and spent. Both emotionally and physically. Dropping into the backseat lying down with his knees bent he closed his eyes, pulling off his gloves, the tingling from the static dancing about his tips.

“He took it well then?”

Alec frowned with eyes still closed.

“I haven’t said a word”

“You don’t have to” Sebastian smirked and drove him home, as they got into the gates he let Alec out before parking up. Once inside Alec got to his room, stripping off and stopping in front of the mirror as he passed it, eyes widening and feeling the faint blush over his face and neck.

He had glitter on him. Not just on him. All  _ over _ him. His hair, face, neck, suit. It was everywhere and it was red.  Dusting his hair watching it all flake down he was surprised to even find it in his mouth when he opened it. Jace was right. This shit DID get everywhere.

Standing in the shower letting it all rinse off, Alec looked at his hands where some of the red flakes were. He’d only ever seen the glitter from the Warlock, from Magnus, be purple and gold. Why was this red? Was it like mood glitter? He bit his lip and closed his eyes, switching the dial of the water, tilting his head back to let the cold water run over him.

\---

Magnus was in bed, wrapped up in his sheets as he tried to get to sleep. He knew it would come soon but he kept thinking to what he would say to Alec, what he needed to ask him. How had he gained the powers he had? Why hadn’t he told him sooner?

Magnus couldn’t hold that against him, not when he himself had hidden his powers. His worry was for what would happen next. Hodge knew who he was and he was still out there. The police Alec called were hopefully going to be able to find something to incriminate Hodge. The building was the Casino that they were in, it should be enough to know something wasn’t right.

The guilt for having feelings for the Blue Bolt were still there. To want someone you thought wasn’t the man you loved was still enough to make him feel that way. Looking at the broken mirror on his dressing table he closed his eyes. If Alec had been in anything easier to tear off...He was glad for his Mother’s concern over the noise. He didn’t want his first time to be like that. He had at least hoped it would be in a bed. What did Alec’s bed look like? He bit his lip and grinned, putting his hand over his mouth to stop a small giggle before facing the wall, using the cold from it to get himself back on track for a good night’s sleep.

\---

Alec was stood in the park opposite the police station, rubbing his hands together in the breezy morning air. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar presence nearby, hands encircling his waist and soft greeting lips on the back of his neck. The last time this happened it had been setting his body on fire as he was in his suit with a very flirty Warlock against him.

This time. He turned and smiled stroking his fingers through Magnus’ soft to the touch hair. This time it was sweet and tender. He was in awe of how this beautiful man could switch from shy to sex machine in seconds.

“Good morning” Alec leant down slightly to press their lips together, missing the warmth of the arms as Magnus knelt down and picked up a tray with two take away coffee cups on it.

“I thought you’d want coffee” He smiled and pressed one into Alec’s hand. Magnus was dressed in a big thick coat, his knitted scarf was making him look so cosy. His glasses being on, Alec could now see with new eyes that these were false lenses. But he didn’t care, the fact Magnus was trying to blend into his normal life was endearing, it was actually adorable.

“Thank you” Alec finally answered, lacing their fingers together he saw the blush on the man’s cold cheeks. “Come on” He took him across the road and felt something strange inside him, the acceptance he didn’t think he’d ever have from someone knowing his talents and actually being in a similar situation. Was it fate that brought Magnus to him? His powers seemed to intensify when he was close by. Like the catalyst he needed. Was he the same for him?

“Alexander...you’re miles away” Magnus smiled and sipped his own drink looking at Alec as he was looking both dreamy and in thought. “I’d love to be able to read your mind” He giggled a little as Alec’s hand moved from his own, wrapping around his waist to huddle him close, the younger man’s lips with slight stubble around them pressed to his cheek causing him to wince and grin.

“I like to hope that now I’m completely transparent to you…” He whispered to his skin and walked into the station, straight to the desk.

\---

Jace was straightening out the paper piles in front of him, switching sheets between the two and trying to level them off, his mouth dropped open seeing Alec walk in with his arm wrapped around a slightly smaller asian man.

“WOAH woah” He put his hands up. “I thought you had hot women around you like...all the time?” He raised a brow.

Magnus’ eyes widened, looking to Alec who groaned and shook his head.

“Why the hell would you think that? I’m openly gay”

Jace shook his head mumbling something about ‘what was the point in hanging around him when there’s no fit birds’.

“Why would I need fit birds?” He scoffed and pulled Magnus closer who was sub consciously moving away a little being in public and under judging eyes. After all he’d only just told his Mother he was in a relationship with a man. It’s not like the world knew, or needed to just yet.

Jace shook his head and pressed the button on his desk, picking up the phone. He let whoever it was on the other side know that Alec and Magnus were here, asking them to take a seat.

The news was on and Jace turned it up, causing the two men sat waiting to take their eyes off each other for a moment from where they were just gazing dreamily.

_ A police raid took place on the Lower East Side of town last night. Where the Casino stands under construction, an anonymous tip off revealed a well hidden black market armory. Police seized over 100 firearms and made over a dozen arrests inside. Witnesses state how they saw strobe lighting and heard loud crashes inside prior to the police arriving. Police have confirmed on arrival, all criminals currently behind bars were incapacitated and left waiting for their own arrests. _

Jace pointed at himself and then to the TV as Alec rolled his eyes seeing Jace in the background of the news securing the area. He gave him a congratulating smile, Magnus giving a thumbs up and he grinned and looked back to Alec.

“Does he know?”

“Not a clue” Alec looked back to him, looking deep into Magnus’ eyes. He could do this all day, lose himself in them. “You know…” He leant in a little closer. “It took an hour to get all that glitter off me?” He smirked as he sat back, the colour of Magnus’ face was priceless as he curled in on himself a little on the chair.

“Sorry” He mumbled. “I can’t help it” He laughed a little breathless before they heard their names called. Standing up and walking hand in hand to the back where Magnus would now give his statement to assist Alec’s. He was terrified being in the one place he was trying to avoid, but with Alec at his side and his hand in his, he felt a lot safer. He felt untouchable. He already knew now he was bulletproof, but now he had someone who was protecting him more than just physically.

\---

“So?” Sebastian started the car and began driving through the streets, looking back at the two men cozied up in the backseat.

“We have everything we need...except...a confession” Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head and looked out the window beside him.

“Which would be difficult considering he’s gone awol” Sebastian scoffed and headed out the city towards the Lightwood Mansion.

Alec opened the door letting Magnus in first, his hand resting on the small of his back as they walked in, he needed to feel the man more than ever after having felt the pain of almost losing him. They walked into one of the lounge areas, Magnus sat down first, resting his arm across the back of the sofa as Alec sat beside him, leaning into him and resting his head to his shoulder. Being here like this should be the perfect moment for him, he could feel the muscles on Magnus’ chest. He knew they were there, he’d felt them before, but he’d never seen them.

Sebastian brought over the drinks tray, pouring out two whiskeys and a fresh orange juice for Magnus.

They sat forward moving from the comfort of each other and sipped their drinks.

“This is awfully depressing” Sebastian sighed and sat on the opposite armchair. “Look at the two of you...you both possess...unbelievable power...are you telling me you can’t find one man?”

Alec looked round to Magnus who seemed to be in his own world staring into his orange juice.

“I was never a good scout…”

“It takes a lot out of me to track anyone”

“You’ve tracked me...you must’ve done to find me last night” Magnus looked round, smiling as Alec took his hand giving it a squeeze.

“I need a starting point”

“I have a list of all properties owned by Hodge” Magnus shrugged with a soft hum as Alec smirked and looked back to Sebastian.

“Not just a pretty face” Sebastian chuckled and stood up. “I’ll prepare your suit for tonight sir” He left shortly after finishing his drink. Alec finished his own and stood up.

“How long have you had the powers?” He asked Magnus, pouring two drinks this time of whiskey.

“About...a month” Magnus smiled and set his empty glass down frowning as the whiskey was put to his palm. “Alexa-”

“Will one drink harm you? When you’re so powerful?” He sat facing Magnus on the sofa, one leg pulled under him and clinking their glasses together.

“I guess not” Magnus took a sip and winced, his face scrunching up at the taste causing Alec to smirk and sip his own effortlessly.

“Was that when Hodge” Alec bit his bottom lip seeing the sadness on Magnus’ face.

“He tried to drown me in a very radioactive mixture with molten metal” Magnus shrugged. “I somehow got out and then...this started happening” He motioned to his body, holding his palm up and smiling as Alec’s eyes were wide in fascination as he fluttered a small fountain of glitter from his palm. “I can’t explain it...maybe someone can but” he shrugged. “What about you?” Magnus smiled and leant back against the sofa, getting more comfortable. “I joined a forum...to talk about you with the people whose lives you’ve saved”

“A forum?” Alec smiled and leant back a little as well, enjoying the fingertips now running through his hair.

“Yes...the girl from the hospital..you saved her from muggers…” He closed his mouth and then thought for a moment, eyes narrowed. “You know that night...at the club...I thought you sent the security to rough me up”

Alec’s eyes widened and he let out a soft sigh.

“I would never”

“I know...now” Magnus sipped the drink again with the same reaction and shook his head. “I don’t think this is very nice…”

“But it’s warming right?” Alec smiled and sipped his own.

“You’re warming Alexander...should I drink you?” 

Alec choked a little on his drink as his face heated, Magnus’ voice had come out so laced with desire.

“Sorry” Magnus smiled and blushed, looking away.

“Don’t be” Alec breathed out, putting his glass down and leaning over to kiss him, feeling the soft lips on his was like an addiction, he ran his hands through Magnus’ hair and groaned as arms brought him closer, Magnus’ hand was on the small of his back just under his shirt touching skin and that was enough, the bulb popped on the lamp and static shot out smashing one of the glasses.

Gasping Alec pulled back, Magnus burst out laughing.

“It was  _ you _ ?! In my lounge!” He grinned as Alec was scratching the back of his head and looking rather embarrassed.

“Y-yeah”

“I thought it was  _ me _ ” Magnus grinned and frowned seeing the glitter on the back of Alec’s shoulders slightly, dusting them with his hands. “I think I need to apologise in advance that...this will be literally everywhere”

Alec rolled his eyes, boy didn’t he know it.

\---

The two of them sat and enjoyed each other's company until Magnus got his laptop from his rucksack, dragging up his files and the places of Hodge’s home. 

Alec thought back to how Sebastian had said they would be a formidable duo. After working alone for most of his life he’d taken some convincing to let his friend and house mate in. It seemed strangely easier to let Magnus in. He looked on as the older man was explaining where he thought he’d most likely be. How they could use Alec’s tracking when close by and find him, then they’d make him talk. Together.

Together sounded perfect.


	15. Formidable Duo

“You should have let me drive you”

Alec rolled his eyes, sat on the fire escape steps of one of the apartment blocks, he hadn’t activated his powers yet. He wanted to wait until Magnus arrived. Choosing not to reply to Sebastian’s pestering voice he rested back against the steps, closing his eyes and taking a moment to breathe. The plan had been made already. Magnus went into work this afternoon and collected the address he needed that they were most convinced he’d be staying in. It was built like a safehouse much like the decoy home he’d set up for himself.  It was in the centre of the city so it would be difficult to do too much without being seen. They couldn’t be seen. Not with how Magnus was a wanted man.

Alec insisted on them coming together to the meeting point but Magnus said he had a few things to take care of first. Now here Alec was waiting. Waiting for him to arrive so they could both sneak into the Starkweather residence and get a confession from him. It was simple on paper but Hodge could throw anything at them. 

Feeling his body start to hum, his powers beginning to flutter trying to escape, he smirked and knew why. Opening his eyes as he felt something over him he reached a hand up, tangling his fingers in spiked up black and purple hair, bringing Magnus’ lips to his own. The kiss was upside down but neither cared as he was greeted in the best possible way.

When Magnus had seen Alec lying with his eyes closed, listening to the world go by he couldn’t resist. Taking advantage to the fact he could sneak up on someone so supernaturally aware. Looking down he saw his lips curl and felt the own feeling in his chest and knelt down, letting Alec lead the kiss before running his hands down his chest with both palms stretched out and gripping his hips as they devoured each other’s mouths.

“Your vitals Sir” Sebastian’s fed up voice came through Alec’s ear piece.

Taking a deep breath he broke the kiss with a wet sound and exhaled against Magnus’ lips.

“Hello” Magnus chuckled, standing up and leaning back on the railing, cracking his neck as Alec got up and grinned turning round.

“You’re la-” Alec stopped mid lifting his face mask up. 

Magnus stood before him, from head to toe in his own outfit for the Warlock.

Black knee high boots, his body suit a lot like Alec’s but a deep purple, his tunic a little shorter and black to match the boots and his gloves which had the palms free of material. It wasn’t just the skin tight suit that showed muscles even Alec hadn’t discovered yet. It was the cape that hung from his shoulders, hair styled up on his head with the purple streak much like his blue. Magnus’ eyes lined in black and gold kohl and shadow while his lips were a shimmering black to match. It was smudged.

Alec stopped where his mask was and ran his face onto the back of his hand. Seeing the shimmer and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry” He heard the mumble from the man dressed to the point his shy demeanor didn’t match his look.

“Don’t worry about it” Alec reassured while slipping his mask on again, eyeing Magnus up as he did the same. His mask wrapped around his eyes while part of it came down a lot like Phantom of the Opera but Purple.

“Well?” He swished his cape when he was fully kitted out and gave a little twirl. Alec grinning and walked over, placing his hands on his hips.

“You look great..how?”

“A friend…” Magnus smiled up and stroked his thumb beneath Alec’s hazel eye. “Shall we?” He flicked his eyes to the golden cat eyes and stepped back, his movements more fluid than they had been. “I added the cape to be dramatic...do you like it?” His voice back to it’s purr.

Alec smirked beneath the material and flashed his own powers on as his eyes lit up.

“Love it” He started up the steps behind Magnus until they reached the roof, watching Magnus step on the ledge and look out, his cape being maybe a little overdramatic. The outside was a black which made the inner shine of the gold a little more subtle.

Alec knelt down beside where he stood and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as they looked out in the direction of the apartment they assumed Hodge to be located. He snapped his eyes open and looked up at Magnus, giving him a thumbs up and standing.

“He’s there...I think-” Alec cleared his throat trying to word as best he could. “We should wait until he’s finished with his lady” He caught the smirk from the Warlock, holding his hand to stop him from speaking. “We wait”

\---

After another twenty minutes, Alec deemed it safe to go on, they made their way to the right building and Alec threw Magnus across the last gap, laughing as quietly as he could as he landed in a roll very out of his suave character front he was putting on, snorting as he looked a little annoyed at the hurl and landing.

Alec joined him on the other side, pulling his mask down and stopping his complaints before they started by kissing him hard on the lips, both his palms around his face before pulling back and lifting the mask again, using his thumb to clear the lipstick smudge on Magnus’ face.

Magnus shook his head and exhaled as he was literally being swept off his feet by this man. Heading to the edge of the building he slid over the side, landing on a windowsill carefully. Alec ws on the opposite side waiting.

Magnus held his palm to the lock, using his cape to muffle the popping sound as he carefully slid the window up and dropped inside. Pulling back immediately to behind the long curtain as there was a security guard half asleep on a chair facing away, peering through he slipped out and across the back wall, checking the next room.

He managed to maneuver past the obstacles and to the window where Alec was waiting, sliding the window latch off and opening it, stroking his fingers up Alec’s calf giving his muscle a squeeze.

Alec grabbed the ledge as he nearly fell from it flinching from the hand on his leg, looking down and rolling his eyes as he slipped it, giving him a silent sign for ‘i’m watching you’ as he followed where Magnus led him, reaching each guard he snuck behind and sent the static to their heads, dropping them unconscious. When the last one was down they took a deep breath, Magnus came from where he had been dragging them to lean against the walls. There was giggling from the room they knew to be the bedroom.

Alec was sure the twenty minutes would’ve been plenty of time for Hodge to…’finish’. Before he could even think how to proceed he heard a scream from the room, Magnus was gone from beside him.

Magnus slipped into the room, raising his brows as Hodge was lay with a female companion, the sheets not leaving much to guessing as to what they were in the middle of. Waiting a moment he stayed in the shadows before he heard the right moment to come out.

“Ahhhnnn yeeeeah” Hodge gasped and jutted a little on the bed into the woman, Daisy? He thinks that was her name. Or her street name at least, he shuddered through his release before a loud pop sounded and the two of them jumped out of their skin, sparkling gold and purple rained down.

“Bravo...that was quite the show” Magnus slinked over, the woman let out a shriek and Alec was in the moment later rolling his eyes as Magnus was slow clapping.

“I give them a 2 out of 10 for passion darling” he smirked as Hodge moved back in shock and offence, pulling the sheets over them as the woman was curled up away from them.

“What is the meaning of this?!” He yelled out, dusting and spitting the glitter off him before he realised who the two men were stood in his room. “Shit.FUCK!” He growled out and pushed the woman out of bed. “Call the fucking police” He tried to scramble, Alec covered the woman with the sheet and sat her down in the corner.

“Stay here...you’ll be alright...we’re here for him you’ll get your money if you stay here” She nodded and gripped the sheets, not saying another word. Magnus on the other hand had caught Hodge as he lept from the bed, hand on his throat as he’d lifted him from the ground with a snarl.

“You are going nowhere”

“Fuck Magnus look...I’ll give you whatever you want” He pleaded, sounding just as pathetic as he’d always been.

“Warlock” Alec stepped in. “His name is Warlock”

“Y-yes yes!” Hodge stuttered, very much aware of his nakedness on show to the whole room. “Warlock...who’s Magnus?” he laughed before crying out as he was dropped suddenly. Magnus turned and sat on the bed, pulling his cape out so he wasn’t sat directly on the sheets. Alec just watched him for a moment, he really had to stay on his toes with this man and his switching personalities.

“Hodge Starkweather” He squat down to look him directly in the eyes, holding his hand out to show the sparks causing the man to crawl back at the wall. “You will clear Warlock’s name by confessing to your crimes…”

“What and die in prison like those other guys? Fuck off” He tried to sound tough but jumped with a squeak when a small burst of glitter set off to his side.

Alec looked round as Magnus shrugged and went back to inspecting his outfit.

“Look... _ get _ me protection...and I’ll tell you what I did...alright? I didn’t kill those people but I can help take down who did”

Alec sighed and shook his head, this man was such a two faced coward. Ratting out the previous offer to the highest bidder.

“You’ll come with us to the station. Get dressed” He got up and checked the window was locked before leaving the room, holding the door for Magnus and the prostitute who was dressed and making a quick exit of her own.

“That was a little too easy…” Magnus frowned and put his hands on his hips.

“Yeah..but he’s just a pawn..he’s no one to the Downworld and he knows it...this is his chance to live past 40…” They both looked round as Hodge stepped out slowly, holding his head up high, straightening his tie.

“I’m ready”

Alec looked at Magnus and stepped forward, taking his arm and leading him out the building, they entered the lift.

“Is there a reason you use prostitutes?” Magnus leant on the wall, tilting his head as Hodge slowly turned his head to him in disbelief at the question before looking to Alec.

Alec shrugged and looked to the front still, blue eyes widening a little as he jumped feeling a hand up his tunic, batting it away as he heard the giggling purr across the lift.

Hodge opened his mouth looking between the two and decided to shut it again as the door opened. Who  _ were _ these people?

It took them around ten minutes to take Hodge to where he’d asked Jace to meet them. Pushing him forward and handing him the piece of paper before taking Magnus’ hand, the two of them rushing off into the shadows.

When Jace had received a call from the anonymous tipster about Hodge’s confession, he could hardly believe it. Getting this would secure his promotion for sure, dreaming of a bigger desk and as many coloured pens as he could fit in a pot he waited and his mouth almost hit the floor as the two men in their costumes approached, grinning widely as he saw Hodge and took the paper.

Jace cuffed Hodge and skim read the signed confession shaking his head and laughing, dragging the man away thanking the two men. On the way to the station Hodge had tried to bribe Jace with the women he used to accept in payment. Proud of himself he declined. If it meant he got to hang out with billionaires and men in tights he was going to make it his mission to stay on the right side of the law at all times.

\---

“Are you sure we can trust that idiot?”

“He’s not an idiot” Alec defended the policeman to Sebastian, he was sat on the edge of his bed removing his costume. He’d offered for Magnus to stay the night but he insisted on being home to his Mother, plus he wanted to hear the news and know for a fact that he was safe from scrutiny and the right man was behind bars. 

Alexander: Your costume is hot x

Magnus: It’s hard to remove :( x

Alexander: That’s probably the worst thing I’ve heard all day :( x

Magnus: Can I cook you dinner? X

Alexander: When? X

Magnus: Tomorrow night. Your place. I’ll even drink some wine? X

Alexander: Sounds perfect. But no wine. I need your full consent for the way I want the night to end ;) x

Magnus couldn’t even respond as he was leaning over the edge of the bath on his phone, eyes wide and blushing brightly, tossing his Mother’s phone to one side. He’d had to borrow it while his own was smashed. Alec was unbelievable.

 


	16. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning~ If you want to skip it then skim read at dinner ;D  
> I think they've been too patient and waited long enough for me to deny them for the whole story...

“YES!” Magnus threw his bowl of cereal into the air, spraying the milk and contents across the walls, hands in the air eyes wide with happiness, his mother came running in and horrified began to clean the floor around him.

“What on EARTH is wrong with you?” She gasped as she was pulled up and into a waltz around the room, unable to stop from laughing and holding on for dear life. “Magnus?!” She giggled and managed to stop him as he was panting and laughing with her, hugging her tightly and she could see just over his shoulder where he was leaning down, the television.

The news showing Hodge being taken away in handcuffs, confession submitted and he was off to wait for his court sentence behind bars.

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling, before it all became too much and he cried into his mother’s arms. Sitting down onto the sofa with her as she held his curled up form, hushing him, without question offering a mother’s comfort.

The man was so relieved. The fear he felt from him after the attempt on his life, the confusion and anguish that had come every day since then. He knew it couldn’t be as easy as it had been, there would be some hidden catch down the road. But right now he was so happy he couldn’t help the tears.

“You’ll be late for work” She whispered and kissed the top of his head. She missed his long hair, she enjoyed playing with it. Although she couldn’t deny now how handsome he looked with the clean cut back and sides and the longer soft floaty top. It was forever in his face without products in. She also saw how undeniably happy he was. This was clearly because of his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ .

She’d already shed the tears she had to cry for her son’s current sexual preference, Alec was a wonderful man and so polite and filthy stinking rich. She wasn’t materialistic but she wanted her baby to be if his man wanted to spoil him rotten. He deserved it all. After his Father left them he deserved the Moon and Stars.

\---

Alec was lying on his back, forearm over his eyes as he groaned, his calf muscles being massaged by Sebastian’s hands. He’d twisted funny during his training in the morning, distracted hearing on the radio about Hodge. 

“It’s a good job your date is simply dinner”

“Yeah…dinner....” Alec put his legs down to the floor and sat up wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Are you sure he can cook?”

“I don’t have a clue…” He stood up and rooted one of his credit cards out. “Here” He smiled to his friend and put the plastic into his hand. “I think tonight you’ve earned a night out”

“Night….out?” Sebastian frowned looking at it in his hand. “But what about-”

“We’ll be fine...really...you enjoy yourself...go grab something to wear...my treat...then grab your friends” Alec smiled and patted his shoulder before walking off with a bit of a wobble to the bathroom.

Sebastian looked at the card and hummed before pulling out his phone.

“Isabelle” He still had a frown on his face. “Alec has left me his credit car-” He moved the phone from the screams and laughs on other side of the phone. “Y-” He tried to talk and stopped rolling his eyes and hanging up, texting that they’d be going for an early dinner this afternoon. Alec  _ did _ say to invite friends. He didn’t actually know anyone else on that level apart from his family.

\---

Sebastian arrived at the restaurant, feeling a little strange at being there without Alec. He spotted Isabelle sat with-

“Mr Fell?” He took his seat, unbuttoning his blazer and accepting the champagne poured for him, giving it a questioning look before Isabelle one of equal confusion.

“I don’t meant to intrude on your date...but Miss Lightwood  _ did _ invite me-”

“Date?! No!” Both Sebastian and Isabelle were quick to correct the older gentleman before they both burst into laughter at how absurd that idea was.

Ragnor rose his brow and shrugged, ordering his food before the other two followed suit. They spoke of their day and general chit chat about Isabelle’s work in the fashion industry, Ragnor’s new office design before Sebastian almost choked on a scallop hearing Ragnor ask how Alec’s nocturnal extra curricular activities had been.

“Well Seb knows a lot more on that then I do” She grinned round at him as he was swigging water to stop the choking, looking in horror.

“Isabelle” He hissed out giving Ragnor a side glance.

“Relax...he knows” She rolled her eyes. “Who do you think gave Magnus that super glitzy costume” She winked and chewed on a piece of sea bass.

“Unbelievable” Sebastian sighed and then placed his cutlery down. “He’s...very happy with today’s news”

“As are the company shares...the bastard” Ragnor growled lowly. “I am intrigued how the confession was so smooth”

“Hodge is dirty and he just jumps on whoever had the highest power...clearly..” Isabelle flicked her hair back as she finished her food, sipping a cocktail. “He’s all talk and dick”

“Isabelle” Sebastian scolded.

“What? It’s true...he thinks with his dick” She shrugged as Ragnor smirked. 

“What’s wrong Mr Morgenstern? Dislike vulgar language?”

“Not at all, but from a lady?” Sebastian tutted and shook his head at Isabelle as she giggled and winked before taking Alec’s card from his hand, in awe of the shiny surface. 

“I have an idea...if you’re both interested” She looked between them as she leant down to make the conversation a little more private. “I say we sort the two out...get the attic finished...Ragnor’s basement...and kit them out as best we can...Let’s pimp these supers” She grinned wiggling her eyebrows, Sebastian had a hard time finding evidence that she was only a few years younger than he was. 

Though he did feel a little excitement, he dedicated his time to the Blue Bolt and to know they would surprise Alec with new gizmos was like a dream.

“With your eye for fashion...Sebastian’s technical expertise and my level head and strong will...they’ll be unstoppable” Ragnor smirked and they clinked their glasses together.

\---

It was a little after seven when Magnus knocked on, he was holding a carrier bag with the ingredients for what he needed for the meal as well as a bottle of wine. It was a little dusty but his mother insisted he bring it from the top shelf. She’d almost had a heart attack when he told her he wouldn’t be back until the morning. His stomach was churning and the wait was making him feel a little ill.

What he didn’t expect was for Alec himself to open the door to him and not Sebastian. He was wearing a grey shirt untucked from black trousers, the top few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. Magnus found his eyes on the small slip of skin on show of his chest hair and bit his lip.

Alec caught the look as the gold cat eyes flashed up before he laughed and stepped back. 

“Hey hey” He grinned as Magnus had been moving forward without realising. “We have plenty of time” Alec smiled and kissed the man on the cheek in greeting, taking his hand and leading him inside.

“Where’s?”

“Seb? Oh he’s gone for the night”

“Seriously?” Magnus frowned and checked around a little. Not entirely convinced Alec’s butler-like friend was capable of leaving Alec alone for more than a few minutes.

“Seriously” Alec pressed a soft kiss to his lips and felt them lingering together, his core bubbling as he was pushed back against the wall and had his mouth all but devoured.

After a few minutes he pulled back with a gasp. “I’ll show you the kitchen” He took both of the older man’s hands, leading him back into the large kitchen, an argor making Magnus actually swoon on his feet towards the appliance.

“Oh this” He purred and ran his hands over it, bending across it to embrace it fully, Alec swallowed hard and found his eyes trailing to the way Magnus’ suit trousers stretched across his toned backside as he did. “This is perrrrfect” He chuckled and turned round, laying the ingredients out onto the table.

“So” Alec exhaled shakily, not catching the side smirk that Magnus gave, knowing exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend.

“Roast chicken...Indonesian of course...accompanied with a nice salad” He pointed his finger. “No dressing” He was showing each ingredient as he went. “Then we’ll be finishing on some bubur injin”

“Bu-”

“Essentially rice pudding” Magnus grinned proudly, that childlike excitement shining through.

“Sounds delicious...can I help?” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’, earning him a nuzzle to the neck as he turned towards him.

“If you stay in this room there’s no telling where this will lead” He groaned and took in Alec’s scent, feeling delirious and gently sucking on his collarbone, Alec gasped and braced himself with his hands on Magnus’ hips, eyes fluttering at the attention to the spot on his neck, crying out a little at the bite before he blushed and stepped back.

“Okay-Okay” His voice breathy. “I’m going” He moved back and jumped as Magnus lunged forward in mock chase.

“See you soon gorgeous” He winked and sucked on the end of his index finger suggestively.

Alec leant against the wall outside once he was at a safe distance and ran his hand over his face.

“Fuck” He laughed and headed to the library, determined to distract himself.

It was another hour before Magnus was asking him to set the table. Alec used the silver and fine china that Sebastian had left out, labelled of course.

Magnus placed the dishes down and moved to pull out Alec’s chair, letting his hands run over his shoulders and giving them a squeeze as he nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

“I hope you’re hungry” He breathed out, voice laced in double meaning.

“Starving” Alec gasped and grinned leaning his head back kissing Magnus’ chin, the closest thing he could reach with his lips.

Moving round Magnus suddenly looked nervous, there was writing on his the back of his hand, what looked like notes and instructions to himself, some had smudged onto his face.

“What’s this?” Alec smiled and took his hand as he sat down, inspecting the ink.

“Cooking times…” He whispered with a blush and moved his hand away and smiled taking a deep breath before lifting the lid on the food, presenting it to Alec.

It didn’t look perfect, it looked a little messy but it looked super tasty and most of all home made.

Alec smirked as scored into the chicken was ‘With Love’ and a heart. Looking up he caught Magnus ducking his head and mumbling nonsense to himself while dishing up some of the salad onto Alec’s plate.

“Thank you...this looks amazing” Alec smiled and took Magnus’ hand as he finished serving and gave it a squeeze, holding up a glass of wine. Magnus had one too but just a small one. “To us” He clinked their glasses and sipped the wine gasping himself at the potency. “Phew...this...where did you get this?”

Magnus stopped before he even sipped it, seeing Alec’s reaction and putting the glass down immediately.

“My  _ Mother _ ” He laughed and nodded to Alec. “Tuck in before it goes cold” He smiled and two began to eat, Alec gave off a little groan at the taste. It was good to have flavour. Not that Sebastian’s cooking was bland. But it was pretty basic and hearty meals. This was something entirely different.

“This is delicious” He muffled through a full mouth, the two men grinning stupidly at each other as they scoffed up the food.

When dessert was eaten up faster than the chicken, Alec was stuffed. Finishing his wine before he helped clear up, it was when he was wrist deep into the dishes when he felt two hands slide around his torso, one pushing up under his untucked shirt and sliding over his abdomen, the other slipping down to cup between his legs. Alec felt a jolt and a sharp pain gasping and throwing his hands out the water, Magnus stumbling back eyes wide and hands out in front but not touching as Alec was shaking his hands.

“Shit. Fuck.SHIIT” He hissed and bounced on the spot gritting his teeth before he he stopped and took a deep breath.

“A-Alec?” Magnus’ voice was barely a whisper as he looked on concerned.

Alec looked round and laughed a little breathless shaking his wrists.

“Sorry...water? Electricity?” He showed slight scorch marks on his fingertips as Magnus gasped and took a hand in his own and inspected it, taking him into the living room and sitting him down, grabbing a wet cloth, dabbing Alec’s stinging fingers.

“I’m okay babe” Alec smiled and flexed his fingers, moving them away from Magnus’ touch and letting him watch as the scorch marks began to flake off into the air, leaving his skin as clear as before. Magnus’ eyes were staring at them in awe.

“That’s incredible…” He took Alec’s hand again and leant forward to kiss each finger gently, eyes glazing over a little as he got to his middle finger, lips slowly closing around the tip as he looked into Alec’s eyes.

Alec’s lips parted as he watched him slid his lips down until the second digit before coming back up to bite gently on the end.

“You…” Alec groaned as Magnus peppered kisses down his thumb and across his wrist, letting his lips run around the pulse before licking his tongue across it. “I can’t keep up with you” Alec’s voice was shakey as he closed his eyes to the lapping at his veins, fingers shaking as he felt the static flicking out. “You’re amazing” He moved both his hands to take Magnus’ face, crushing their lips together finally and wiping a smirk that had rested on the older man’s lips.

Their hands gripped and grabbed what they could, Magnus was sat on the coffee table and now he was knelt up on the floor, kissing up as Alec arched his back to meet him, their tongues met and both shivered as Magnus ran his fingers over Alec’s scalp, leaving trails of red glitter through his hair, moaning into the younger man’s mouth as he took his tongue between his teeth momentarily biting down before sucking it between his lips suggestively. A bolt shot off from Alec’s body smashing the mini-bar cabinet with a loud crash, neither deterred.

Magnus was on fire, his body heating, his collar on his shirt was causing sweat to build around his neck where every piece of clothing was becoming too much to wear. Pushing his palms to Alec’s chest he shoved him back with a pulse of glitter, smirking with a blush on his lips as Alec bit his lip, now lounged back with his hips out and a fine layer of shimmer over his shirt. Magnus ran his hands up and under said item of clother. Pushing it up under his armpits as his mouth followed and licked up the middle of his muscled abdomen.

“Fuck” Alec shuddered and closed his eyes as his boyfriend’s chin grazed lightly over the growing need in his pants as he lapped at his stomach like he hadn’t just eaten two large courses. Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ shoulders and rocked his hips up, smirking as he saw that shy part of Magnus move back and breathe for a moment, his face flushed as he looked down bulge in Alec’s pants.

“We can go as far as you want babe” Alec ran his hand over his cheek, his thumb stroking under his eye as he then hooked it under his glasses, removing them and tossing them to the side.

“Strip” Magnus’ voice was deep and it caused Alec’s cock to twitch in its confines, needing more. He moved his hands to the buckle of his pants, eyes on Magnus as the man stared at his fingerwork, hands gripping his thigh muscles as he opened the zip and lifted his hips.

Magnus helped Alec get his trousers off, his boxers left nothing to the imagination. Groaning in the back of his throat, Magnus didn’t know a time he’d been so turned on. Alec sprawled back on the sofa, baring himself as he undid his shirt buttons. Leaning forward Magnus stopped his movements.

“Let me” He breathed out and leant over, taking Alecs lips once more as he finished the job, pushing it off his shoulders and stumbling back to just look over him. Alec was beyond gorgeous, he was a work of art. His body sculpted by the Gods. He told him so. His hair covered in Magnus’ glitter along with parts of his neck and arms, his chest hair even shimmered. In the back of his mind he wondered about other places he could leave his new favourite accessory.

“Your turn...” Alec smirked and sat up, running his hands over the back of Magnus’ legs as he leant forward to mouth at his trousers, lips pressing around the older man’s erection that he’d not even noticed was trying to break free.

“Mmm...yes” Magnus gasped and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, he barely registered the fingers undoing his belt and yanking down his trousers, but he did feel the ones now in his boxers, pushing up the loose legs of them and wrapping around his flesh beneath. “A-Alexander” He moaned at the foreign feeling. He’d barely even touched himself over the years, not ever feeling the urge to. To feel the long fingers close around him and stroke almost shyly.

“Feel good?” Alec pressed kisses to the inside of his thigh as he nodded. “Come on” Alec stood up and hands left Magnus altogether as he stepped backwards still just in his boxers. 

“Come where?” Magnus questioned as he just followed, they walked out into the main foyer, up the steps and round the landing. Alec leading the way and opening the door to what Magnus could now see as the master bedroom. The large four poster bed in the centre by the back wall.

Eyes flashing gold he groaned and caught Alec by surprise, hands sliding around his waist but this time, one went beneath his waistband, sliding them down and letting him free as he bit on his shoulder and ground himself into his backside.

“Fuck-Magnus” Alec gasped at the surprise, feeling himself being pushed forward onto the bed, falling onto it with Magnus on top of him, covering his back. He could feel the solid length of him pressing in between his cheeks shielded only by Magnus’ boxers. Moaning out he gripped the sheets below as Magnus was dry humping him, their hips lifted just just enough so Alec’s own exposed member was rubbing lightly on the bedsheets as they rocked together. 

Alec leant his head to the side as Magnus bit hard onto his neck and sucked onto the almost broken skin, part of Alec wished he’d done it harder so it wouldn’t heal as fast with his powers.

Wanting more, Alec pushed back with his body enough to turn over so they were facing each others. Magnus’ eyes were clouded in lust as they took a moment to just breath heavily at each other. 

“Alexander…”

Just like that, any slow and sensual movements were gone as Alec ripped open the remaining buttons on Magnus’ shirt, pushing it off and tearing his boxers in half. Magnus smirked and cat eyes looked down, glowing in the dimly lit room. Alec pushed his hands on Magnus’ chest, the thin lines of static were shooting from his skin, but it wasn’t painful for Magnus, just a tickling sensation that was leaving him even more hot and bothered, if that was even possible. Alec’s eyes devoured him, he finally got to lay eyes on him. He was worth the wait. Especially when he looked back at him with such want.

“You’re mine…” Magnus purred and leant down where Alec was sat on the bed, smashing their lips together again, hard. The kiss was fast and the change of angle almost constant as they assaulted each other’s mouths now naked together. Magnus pushed Alec back once more with his palms of glitter. Crawling on the bed on his hands and knees, stalking forward while Alec scooted back until his back was to the headboard.

“Gods do you know how long I’ve wanted this...wanted you like this?” He moaned into Alec’s ear as he ground their lower bodies together.

“Tell me” Alec smirked and bit his lip as finally he was able to run his hands over his body, feel the muscles he’d dreamed of and follow every dip and curve. If Magnus thought Alec was sculpted by the Gods, then Magus  _ was _ a God. Every part of him was perfect, from the proportion to the smooth but firm feel.

Magnus gasped as he was flipped onto his back, Alec’s body over him in a flash as he pinned his arms above his head and rocked his hips to rub them as close as he could get, smirking.  Magnus’ fingers twitched in his wrists hold, glitter fountained up a little.

“Tell…me...” Alec repeated and leant down, attacking Magnus’ neck, his collarbone, sternum, stopping to suck and mouth at his nipples before continuing down, he could feel a wet line on his chest as he moved, Magnus was already close.

Reaching his erection he closed his lips around him, sucking gently at the pre-fluid gathered there.

“Nnn..fftt” Magnus groaned and dropped his head back, rocking his hips up and gripping Alec’s hair, the younger man positioning himself so he could rock up and hit the back of his throat each time, using his tongue, teeth and tightness of his throat to bring as much noise as he could from Magnus. “Since I saw you in the club...w-when you met with me-I” He took a sharp intake of breath as Alec ran his tongue up before allowing him to rock into his mouth again.

“I couldn’t stop-thi-thinking about you” Magnus could feel his stomach twist and muscles tighten, he gripped Alec’s hair a little harder as glitter slipped out and ran down the side of his face, his hand not in his hair gripping the sheets was painting the plain white cotton with just as much red glitter.

“I-I dreamt of you...dream’t I just kissed you right then and there...took you home with me” Alec kept his eyes on Magnus as he knew he was close, his voice faltering with each word. “Y-you-Fuck when you kissed me... _ finally _ ” He gasped as Alec’s fingertips sent tickles of static as both large hands spread up his hips and gripped him in place. Magnus choked on a groan and arched his back, just as his body had it’s wave of spasms, Alec pressed all the way to Magnus’ base til his nose pressed to his stomach, clenching his eyes shut as he felt the release down his throat, it had been a long time since he’d done this. A little out of practise he choked and pulled back, coughing but swallowing every bit he could, suckling on the tip to get the last drop and panting heavily. 

Magnus’ body dropped limp as his chest heaved.

“Good?” Alec smiled up as Magnus was pretty much incapacitated. Sitting up he ignored his own needs and pressed a soft and slow kiss to Magnus’ parted wet lips, leaning back and raising a brow as there was silver glitter on the man’s lips. Stroking his finger over them and pulling his bottom lip down with the tip of it, he looked over the substance before putting a hand to his own mouth, catching the same silver on himself. “Wha?” 

Magnus had his eyes closed and opened them half way at Alec’s question. Seeing the glitter over his lips and chin smirking.

“Alexander…” His eyes turned gold. “You look…” He was up in and instant kissing him, Alec was confused but didn’t care for as long as Magnus’ lips were on his own, he felt the man twitch against his leg and moaned against his lips, parting to lie back and pull him on top. Magnus rested between his legs as they continued to make out, he was very much aware of Alec’s body pressing against him and ran his hands down his sides, the glitter scratching only slightly as he did, moving his mouth to follow down, Alec’s face was smeared with the silver glitter now and his hair covered in the red as he rocked up, pressing Magnus’ head lower.

Alec groaned as Magnus enveloped him into his mouth, imitating what Alec had done to him as best he could, he may have the confidence of the Warlock right now, but that doesn’t mean he had the physical experience. Bulbs popped across the room and it only encouraged Magnus to keep going, working him up and up before Alec was crying out, static and bolts shooting across from his hands and eyes as they lit up blue, his back arched and hips up, held in place by Magnus’ hands while he tried to swallow everything, not managing quite all of it. The bolts set a small fire on the edge of the curtain that extinguished soon after.

Collapsing back onto the bed Alec sighed biting his lip, feeling small kitten licks to his hip bone as Magnus nestled against him, just as blissed out as he was.

Unsure how long they lay like that, Alec heard soft breathing, looking down as Magnus had fallen asleep, his cheek pushed up against Alec’s hip bone. He looked adorable there, he looked so much younger and his expression was soft happiness. The only problem was his breath was against Alec’s lower regions and it was not appropriate timing to get worked up again. Sliding out from under him he went to the bathroom, careful not to wake the naked man sprawled out on his bed snoozing. 

Looking in the mirror he took a piece of silver glitter and tasted it, frowning and blushing brightly. He had his suspicions at the time but now it was confirmed. Magnus’ semen was laced with silver glitter. Was it poisonous? Putting a hand to his stomach he knew it was too late now. He shook his head watching the red glitter fall. He was covered, the bathroom now as well, walking back in with a cloth he saw the bed was coated in a layer of it, the floor around it and a trial from the landing as if it was coming off Magnus’ feet. Sebastian was going to throw a fit.

Sitting on the bed he gently cleaned his body as best he could, wiping the sweat and bodily fluids from his sleeping lover before dragging him further up the bed, not bothering with the sheets to cover him. He sat just looked over him, his muscular back as he lay on his front. What had Alec done to deserve this man? This innocent but deeply passionate man? This man of two halves, one fun and flirty, the other loyal and loving. It was like he was in a relationship with two different people. 

Alec knew Hodge was only the beginning. Now he had the rat he needed to take down the hierarchy in the Downworld. If Magnus wasn’t bulletproof he’d have convinced him to stay out of it. But Sebastian was right. With Magnus he was stronger, he was a catalyst for his powers. If the smashed glass and scorched walls were any proof of that. With the Warlock, Blue Bolt stood a chance at making Idris great once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! :)  
> Part one is complete :D  
> Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you hope to see in the next part...becausr there will BE a next part ;D
> 
> Blue Bolt and the Warlock will return in....  
> ~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~  
>  **Blue Bolt and Captain Awesome**  
>  ~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> I'm shadowsmystic on Tumblr! Come talk to me :D


End file.
